A sunrise and a conversation
by SingularOddities
Summary: Mr Darcy comes across Elizabeth on Oakham Mount watching the sunrise. He escorts her part way home and they share a conversation.
1. Chapter 1

There was something about sunrises. About sitting waiting in anticipation for what you knew would come. The cold seeping through the layers with which you had armoured yourself. The grey that gradually lost its grip on the world as the orb you had sat in expectation for began its ascent.

There was something about the sunrise that spoke to her hope, to her spirit.

They renewed her, gave her strength. As the rising warmth washed over her, Elizabeth Bennet lifted her face to it in welcome. Closing her eyes, letting the sun chase away the chill and the gloom. The uncertainty of her less than secure future, her fears for her family and herself. In those few silent moments, she could lift her face and be glad she was alive.

Elizabeth did not know that she was perceived. He had found himself awake and had risen rather than toss and turn. He had sought escape from the confines of a house not his own, and he had taken to the fields to exercise the demons that chased him. His aim for the hilltop was a coincidence born of it being the highest promontory in his view. He had not realised that it was the Mount she had spoken of with fondness, they were, after all, some four miles from Longbourn. When Miss Bingley had teased her for being an accomplished walker he had thought the words barbed, not true. But there she sat on a fallen log, her eyes closed, her face lifted to the warmth of the rising sun. Her bonnet was removed and in her lap, allowing the new rays to gild her hair with gold.

He was lost to her.

He was no poet to pen sonnets, nor an artist to capture the rapture. He instead had to contend with the ordinary feeling of his heart rising in his chest and the abominable ache of the need to have her as his own. He watched in silence and longed for the peace that she enjoyed. He had never seen anyone so at peace and yet he knew from their spirited conversations she was not so in company. The serenity that usually graced her elder sister now graced her face, and it made him breathless. She was not beautiful; she was unworldly. Bingley could call her sister an angel, but he was looking upon the face of a celestial being, transported to the mortal realm.

He wished for her to open her eyes, he needed to see the fire. The spark that spoke to him, that demanded he shed his taciturn nature and responded to her. He never had, in all his years in society, felt that way about any woman of his acquaintance, until he met her.

The light changed slightly, and it broke the spell that held them both. Elizabeth straightened, opening her eyes. A small shiver chasing itself down her body as the animation that fuelled her replaced the serenity of the moments previous. Her hands moved to her bonnet to replace it.

He took a step forward. The noise in the silence brought her head whipping around and he without thinking doffed his hat to her as he continued forward.

"Good morning, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth rose, a blush staining her cheeks, her eyes downcast as she, accompanied with a small curtsey, returned the greeting.

"Good morning, Mr Darcy."

The sun was painting the world with light. The magic of the sunrise over with, the business of the day was getting underway. They stood silent sentinels side by side, both watching the fields spread out below them. Wordless, he offered his arm. Just as wordless, she took it, and they turned back down the hill.

Unbidden the words flowed from his mouth.

"Miss Bennet. I do not wish to presume upon an acquaintance of such short a duration, but I find myself curious and wish for you to satisfy that curiosity."

Elizabeth let her astonishment show and in failing to find the words only nodded her head to allow him to proceed.

"Do you enjoy roses, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth looked baffled at the question.

Darcy gestured with his free arm to the lane in which they walked. "Your enjoyment of the outdoors cannot be doubted; I only wished to know if you enjoyed more formally arranged gardens as you do the wilderness of nature."

Elizabeth found her tongue, only to pause, considering the question. She had no frame of reference as to why this man might wish to know her preference in particular. Neither Longbourn or Netherfield had extensive formal gardens. She had not heard Miss Bingley exclaim over Pemberley's in specific for all the lady had praised the estate. Her lips pursed as she decided upon honesty.

"I find all gardens of interest. I admit to a preference for more wild spaces than those rigorously patrolled by gardeners, but there is much beauty to be found in both. As for roses, in particular, they are not my favourite bloom, but I do enjoy them."

Mr Darcy nodded at her answer. Piqued, Elizabeth stole a glance at him.

"Perhaps, Mr Darcy, you would satisfy my curiosity by explaining why you wished to know?"

Mr Darcy smiled at her. In that one single action, a transformation of his features took place. From the habitual expression of distance to the warm, inviting conspirator, and Elizabeth found herself quite surprised by it.

"Mr Fellowton has had the keeping of Pemberley's rose garden for many a year. He has had some moderate success in producing blooms that are the yellows and pinks of sun rises. Seeing you sitting there made me think of them."

"I see. They sound delightful. Were your parent's lovers of roses?"

"My mother," Darcy replied. "I believe she had a great deal to do with the way in which the rose garden is laid out. There are several small arbours set about with those roses that could be encouraged to do so wound about them."

"That sounds perfectly lovely."

Darcy shrugged. "I confess that I have not spent as much time admiring them as Mr Fellowton's work deserves."

Elizabeth recognised the underlying pain in the statement and gently squeezed the arm under her hand in sympathy. He might have made a poor start of their acquaintance, but she could not imagine the hurt of losing a much-beloved parent, and that allowed her to offer her sympathy freely.

Their feet led them further from the hill. They began passing the fields belonging to Netherfield, then the Goldings, then to the outlying fields belonging to Longbourn. Elizabeth, in deference to her companion, stayed in the lanes instead of taking the path through the fields which she had taken to reach her destination. A gentleman of Mr Darcy standing would not wish to tramp through muddy fields. While the lanes were not dry, both she and Mr Darcy could be certain of arriving at their destination less dishevelled than the morning she had called upon Netherfield to tend to Jane.

"Miss Bennet, do you often walk out so early? I cannot help but wonder at the time you must have risen to be at the Mount to watch the sunrise. I should not wish to think your sleep so disturbed."

"I did not rise too early sir. I did not travel the lanes to reach my perch, but over the fields. The journey from Longbourn to the top of Oakham Mount that way is a much shorter distance."

"I see. Will your family not then expect your return sooner?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "My walks are, as you may know, somewhat infamous. I shall be back at Longbourn in time to make good my appearance for morning calls I assure you."

"Do you receive many callers?"

"The principle families enjoy calling on each other as I should imagine they do everywhere sir."

"Is the party at Netherfield counted among that number?"

"I am sure that where ever Mr Bingley calls he is welcome. He has shown himself to be an amiable neighbour."

"Indeed, I am sure that he has. He has the advantage of happy manners that ease him into society where ever he is."

"And why should he not? He is an educated man, and I am sure he has years of experience with the sorts of attitudes and behaviours displayed amongst those in society."

Mr Darcy cut a glance at Miss Bennet. Nothing on her face gave away the subtle play of her words, and it was entirely possible that, as with so much of her wit, it would flow past those to whom it targeted. "Do you believe that society in Hertfordshire can be compared to that of London society?"

"I recall that this topic has been raised before betwixt us, and I say as I did then, that there is a greater variety of people in London society. On that, there cannot be a dispute, but you cannot deny that even in a smaller society such as ours, the behaviours do not vary so much. Are not our aims the same?"

"Wealth and consequence? You do not strike me as one who puts stock in such things."

"Then I am afraid Mr Darcy that I shall disappoint you. I perhaps in folly, wish to marry for love. But I would be a fool if I did not believe that the material gain of wealth and consequence, as you put it, is not a consideration. Indeed marrying where there is no love and only material gain shall not tempt me. But where there is a foundation of understanding, regard and love that can be nurtured and encouraged, the amount of material gain need not be great. I believe that in that I have the advantage over you. I do not yearn for jewels, carriages, and wealth. Those can be gained and lost just as easily, but a partner that can weather the storms of a lifetime, that Mr Darcy, is worth more than any amount material gain." Elizabeth laughed and blushed. "There, you have allowed me to twitter on about the foolish wishes of a maiden. I am sure that it is of no interest to yourself."

"No, it is! That is, my sister. She is younger than yourself, and while she holds me dear, she is not to be expected to share such thoughts with an elder brother who has acted in place of her father this many years. Your explanation was most enlightening."

"I hardly think that your sister needs concern herself just yet with the idea of marriage. I believe you said she was but sixteen."

"I believe your claim was that behaviours do not vary so much? Why should my sister not wish for a love match? Are you perhaps suggesting that marrying for love and affection is out of the reach of those of the higher circles?"

"I might suggest that it is seldom that love and affection can be discovered in the ballrooms of the Ton. It could be considered that marriages for that set are alliances of wealth and consequence. While it is mathematically possible that some of those alliances are founded on the happy consequence of each party finding affection and love in the same place as wealth and connections, I cannot think that the percentages are so high."

"But it is possible."

"Mr Darcy, many things are possible."

They stopped at the junction in the road. Mr Darcy would turn left to Netherfield, she would continue onto Longbourn. Mr Darcy bowed over her hand. "I thank you for your conversation, Miss Bennet. It has been most gratifying, and indeed you have encouraged me once more to hope."

Elizabeth curtseyed her farewell, and as her hand dropped down to join her other, she realised she had never replaced her bonnet. Mr Darcy turned and began to walk up the lane as Elizabeth replaced her apparel, tying the ribbons securely. A puzzled look followed the retreating figure. Something about his words vexed her.

"Hope, Mr Darcy?" she called out.

Mr Darcy turned back towards her. He was not so far away, and she could still make out his features. He smiled at her, a boyish grin that spread across his face. His hand rose and lifted his hat to her again.

"Hope, Miss Bennet," he replied before turning again and continuing his way.

Elizabeth spent another moment watching him go before she remembered her own feet and set them off in the direction of Longbourn. He was puzzling indeed, and she had no notion of what he was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth puzzled over the words the rest of the way to Longbourn. It seemed impossible to her that a man of Mr Darcy's consequence could take solace and a renewal of hope from her words.

Was he hoping for a love match himself? Did he take their conversation to mean that he might find such a thing in the ballrooms of London's high society? It was possible, of course, but she could not think that she had misspoken in stating the percentages were small. Mr Darcy had to have been in society for many years. He would have by now realised his chances at a genuine love match were slight. How could her words renew his hope at the possibility? He was aware that they did not move in the same circles. Painfully so.

Perhaps it was not himself he spoke of. He had mentioned his sister. Miss Darcy would not suffer from lack of connections and wealth. Conceivably, Elizabeth had renewed his hope that his sister might wish for and find felicity in marriage.

Elizabeth threw her hands up in despair at herself. It did not truly matter; Mr Darcy's or his sister's future matches were of no significance to her. It gnawed at her though. He was the most puzzling man of her acquaintance and Meryton did not have anyone as sophisticated and complex amongst its inhabitants as him. She was, as an avid studier of character, intrigued by him.

Her Papa had nearly written him off as an ill manner gentleman of considerable fortune. Mr Darcy's position within society was such that Mr Bennet professed to her he felt no concern that the gentleman would be interested in any of his daughters. Or that his wife might sway the gentleman in that regard. He had indulged Elizabeth's displeasure at Mr Darcy's unfavourable comment, then after time had passed and she had not let it alone pointed out that her injured vanity was leading her to make rash assumptions. He condemned the comment slighting his daughter but reminded her that she had been the cause of Mr Darcy's poor impression on society becoming immovable. Elizabeth had told her mother of his remark which he had not meant to be over heard. That action had all but guaranteed that the man's reputation was tarnished due to Mrs Bennet's propensity for gossip. Elizabeth had not liked her father's reprimand but after some reflection, could admit that she had played no small part if she had done so unwittingly and thus could not be held blameless.

After she reported to him the conversation at Netherfield of accomplished women, Mr Bennet had spent some moments considering the words before declaring Mr Darcy had more sense than previously accredited.

When Elizabeth had argued that Mr Darcy was showing a laughable amount of discernment in claiming what was considered accomplished, Mr Bennet had only smiled, then laughed. Then to Elizabeth's mind, sadly shook his head at her.

"I fear, my Lizzy, that I have still much to teach you. Yet I cannot bear to believe that my teaching might engender losing you. No, perhaps it is not so bad that your education is lacking in this area."

Elizabeth had demanded clarity from her father, but he had stubbornly refused. None the less she had puzzled over his words and tried to find the connections between them and the conversation she had related that had prompted them. Now she had yet another puzzling conversation to think on, only this one made less sense than the one she had had with her father.

Elizabeth knew that her education was not lacking. Her father had indulged her whims and fancies and taught her those topics usually reserved for gentlemen and sons. How could her father, the author of her education think that it was lacking?

Elizabeth knew she did not reach the standard of accomplishment that Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy had discussed. She was an avid reader and strove to improve herself through her reading, but she could not sing or play well. Or to the standard Miss Bingley alluded to. She could speak and read French and understand a smattering of Italian, but that was hardly a thorough knowledge of modern languages. The Latin and Greek her father had taught her, Elizabeth knew were not considered accomplishments and not worthy of note, nor was her understanding of mathematics.

She could not draw, and she could not paint a table. Any efforts to do so were hastily banished to the attics, and after ruining more than one attempt, Elizabeth had given it up entirely as an occupation. Her embroidery was passible, but she found she preferred it only when there was no book to claim her attention. Her manner of address and air of walking she had nothing with which she could reliably judge. Her mother called her impertinent and wild. Neither of these things would stand her in good stead with society. It barely stood her in good stead with Miss Bingley who keenly harboured Elizabeth's faults for use to demean her in company.

In truth, Elizabeth knew herself to be woefully short of the mark by which Mr Darcy searched for a wife. Both in accomplishments and in beauty. Jane was much more beautiful than she and Mr Darcy had allowed her only to be pretty. Elizabeth had to clamp down on her bitter thoughts that she was only tolerable. Her inability to let that comment lie was a source of frustration to her. She had not realised that she was so vain and disliked intensely the comparisons it drew between herself and Miss Bingley.

While Elizabeth felt she could accept that it was her lot in life not to be what Mr Darcy was seeking, it did give her pause. She had assumed that she would find a gentleman that would accept and love her for who she was. Her conversation with Mr Darcy had, however, made her question that assumption. If Mr Darcy was still looking for a match and not willing to compromise, would any gentleman? Would she be always passed over in favour of another? Elizabeth sighed. Her feet had finally taken her home. She crunched over the gravel of the garden walk and slipped up the stairs on near silent feet. In her room, she replaced her soiled gown and tidied her hair before joining her family.

Elizabeth took a seat in the morning parlour ignoring her mother's sniff of disapproval at her late entry. She exchanged a small smile with Jane who was sitting in the large window using the light to embroider by. Kitty and Lydia were giggling as they trimmed bonnets while Mary had her nose in a book. It was normal. It was as it ever was. It was suddenly not enough.

Elizabeth stood again moving towards the door.

"Where are you going, Lizzy?" Her mother demanded.

"I have left my book in Papa's book-room Mama, I was just going to retrieve it."

Mrs Bennet sniffed and turned away disinterested.

Elizabeth slipped from the room and traversed the hall to her father's book-room. A soft knock and an instruction to enter followed.

Slipping around the door, she paused, leaning on the solid oak. Her father watched her over his glasses, his ledgers spread across his desk.

"Lizzy?"

Elizabeth left her sanctuary of solid oak and approached the desk. "Mr Darcy came across me a top of the Mount watching the sunrise."

"Did he." Mr Bennet laid his pen down and removed his glasses. Leaning back in his chair he regarded his daughter carefully. "This meeting was an accident?"

"Yes! of course, Papa."

Mr Bennet hummed non-committedly. "You were observed? You have come in here in some agitation to tell me that I shall expect him to arrive and ask for your hand, to quell rumours of compromise?"

"No! Father, no. I would never do such a thing."

"Then, Lizzy, I am at a loss as to why you told me you met Mr Darcy at sunrise, or why you are so clearly agitated about the meeting if nothing is amiss."

Elizabeth sank into the soft leather chair facing her father's desk. She was determined to explain before her Papa thought the worst of her. "He escorted me back via the lanes to the junction where he turned for Netherfield. I walked on his arm from the Mount to where we separated. There was nothing more. Perhaps a chaperone would have dispelled any rumours, but I did not perceive we were observed and we met no one. Papa, it was not an arranged meeting."

"Very well, I believe you."

"We spoke," Elizabeth said looking earnestly at her father. Wishing him to know everything so he would not later discover it and think poorly of her.

"Was the topic unsuitable?"

"No, he asked if I liked roses." Elizabeth's puzzlement at the question shone through again. "We spoke of society, of his younger sister and his hopes that she might find felicity in marriage."

"Then it seems that you have nothing more than a polite, if bland, conversation with the gentleman to relay. So, tell me, Lizzy, what is it that has you so unsettled."

"He said that I had given him hope. But I cannot see how. I revealed, foolishly, professing to want to marry for love rather than connections and wealth, and recognised the folly of such a statement to him myself. How can I have given him hope Papa? Why should Mr Darcy think that my wish to marry for love would give him greater chances of doing so himself? He will marry in his circle for wealth and connections as you said. What is it to him my wishes for marriage? And indeed, what is it to me his wishes for his own? Our conversation was the first where we did not disagree, where he did not seem to look to find fault. He was for the first time amiable but…"

Mr Bennet sighed heavily, interrupting Elizabeth's uncharacteristic ramble. "Lizzy, no man looks at a woman to find fault alone. Where ever you got this foolish notion, it is simply not true. Why would a man look at a lady if he found no pleasure in it? Why would he simply not ignore her? Does Mr Darcy look at Miss Bingley? Or Lydia and Kitty?"

Elizabeth felt herself still. The agitation that caused her to fidget in her chair fled, leaving her silent and shocked. She _felt_ the realisations at her father's words sink into her consciousness. She _heard_ the ideas and connections she had made shatter asunder and the new possibilities reform.

"Papa?" Elizabeth asked weakly, her eyes seeking his. Seeking reassurance that he could not be suggesting what he was.

His eyes were warm, his demeanour soft. His words, inconceivable.

"My dear Lizzy, your education in the behaviours of gentlemen who wish perhaps to become your suitors is lacking. You have taken every opportunity to malign Mr Darcy from the first, and I have been happy to allow you to with very little correction. I cannot bear to think of losing you Lizzy, but I would be a worse father than I am if I did not correct this erroneous assumption you have. Mr Darcy does not look at you to find fault. He does not speak to you of your wishes regarding matrimony, disguised as a conversation about his sister- who is not of marrying age because he is disinterested. My dear he is trying to get to know you. Take it from an old scholarly man who once had trouble in society and speaking to gentlewomen."


	3. Chapter 3

In her shock at her father's words and the implication she had drawn from them, it was some time before Elizabeth felt herself again, and returned to the parlour. By which point her cousin, Mr Collins had appeared from whence he had been hiding. He greeted her entrance to the room with an oblique comment on her lateness of rising. Mr Collins explained that his noble patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh believed that those that kept fashionable hours were lacking in moral fibre. Jane quietly corrected the assumption that Lizzy had just risen as Elizabeth seated herself next to Jane in the light of the window. Her book was clutched in her hand but its title or its contents she could not guess at.

Mr Collins began to speak in praise of the constitution of his fair cousin and her endeavours to take morning exercise. Garrulously agreeing that he found the activity to be much enjoyed.

Jane turned to face her sister. "Lizzy? Are you well? You look quite pale."

"Oh, Yes. Yes Jane, do not worry about me."

"Has there been some news?"

"Pardon? Oh no, no, everything is well."

"Then Lizzy, why are you so shaken?"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly, determined not to worry her sister. "I am well Jane." She patted Jane's arm, tilting her head towards the room. Jane heeded the unspoken message and replied with a look that communicated Elizabeth would have to tell the whole tale as soon as privacy could be assured.

When they turned back to the room, it was to hear a walk to Meryton proposed, and Mrs Bennet was keenly encouraging Mr Collins to join the outing.

Lydia and Kitty whose proposal it was, did not look pleased with such attentions but were unable to refuse lest their outing be curtailed. Mary professed no desire to join the party as she wished to spend some time in quiet reflection of her readings. Elizabeth held her tongue. She had no wish to join the party either but equally did not want Mr Collins attentions.

Soon it was all arranged. Lydia and Kitty took themselves off together, arm in arm and giggling, their heads bent towards each other. Mr Collins followed on, his gait hurried to keep up as the two young ladies quickened their steps.

Elizabeth stood on the front lawn of Longbourn watching them leave with a small measure of relief. Even on such a short acquaintance, Mr Collins was proving himself to be a trial. Jane came up beside her. "Come, Lizzy, we will walk in the garden, and you can tell me what it is that has you upset."

"I am not upset Jane, truly," Elizabeth protested.

"Lizzy, you are not yourself, whatever passed between you and Papa?"

Elizabeth sighed, capitulating to the gentle but insistent urgings of her sister. She recounted the tale to Jane she had told Mr Bennet including the conclusion Mr Bennet had drawn.

Jane smiled. "But that is wonderful Lizzy if Mr Darcy is coming to care for you. Truly he must be a worthy gentleman indeed."

"Jane, I fear you have missed the point from which my concern stems. Even if Mr Darcy is in some manner coming to care for me, it is for nought. His position in society is such that a marriage betwixt us would be received with scorn and derision. Our family connections are not those that he seeks. Our mother and both Kitty and Lydia are not people he could esteem. A match between us would be impossible."

"But if he loves you, Lizzy, why would that matter?"

"It would not, it should not. But Jane, the disapprobation we would receive would be great. How would I ever be able to trust that his affections would endure past the views of society? Miss Bingley is the least of what I would face.

"Lizzy, do you like Mr Darcy? I was quite certain you were set against him. Yet you speak as if you are considering a match."

"I was set against him, to begin with, but Papa would not have it. I confess to my shame I have not been able to leave his remarks about me behind as I should. But this morning he seemed a different sort of man altogether, and if I have mistaken his attentions so far..." Elizabeth looked at her sister, her lip caught between her teeth, her hands restlessly wringing together. "I do not know what to think. It is possible that now I understand better, that I might come to esteem him, but if I did not? I know I said I would only marry for the deepest love, but he is a man of such fortune, would I be foolish to turn his advances away? But then the thought of continual condemnation such as that Miss Bingley shows is too much."

"Lizzy, it would not be foolish to turn him away if you truly did not esteem him. To accept Mr Darcy and face the approbation Papa laid out without the deepest of love, though I cannot think it would be so very bad, would be the height of folly indeed." Jane cautioned.

"Some ladies certainly wouldn't turn him away for any reason, and his fortune would see our family cared for."

"Papa would never allow you to marry in that circumstance." Jane pointed out. "He loves you too well to allow you to do such a thing."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded her agreement. Her father would not let her marry where she was not assured of equal regard and feeling. She knew that and loved him for it.

Jane took Elizabeth's arm and held it tightly to her. "You are inventing trouble, my dear sister. Anyone who knows you would esteem you. Mr Darcy is coming to, which can only mean that any connection of his would be able to do so if they truly cared for his happiness."

"Our Father cautioned me about the reactions of any alliance between us might garner, he does not wish me to be hurt," Elizabeth confided. "He proposed that it might still come to nought and that a gentleman of Mr Darcy's standing may still decide on a wife from his own circle. He also said that if Mr Darcy were intent on getting to know me further then, he would no longer allow me to walk unaccompanied."

"Then until Mr Darcy makes his intentions clear one way or the other he will be a welcome acquaintance with whom you can converse. You have nothing to fear by meeting him again," Jane said warmly. "You must get to know him, Lizzy, as he is getting to know you. Then if you feel you can care for him, and Mr Darcy wishes to further the acquaintance you will have the opportunity to decide. Mr Darcy would, if he truly cared for you, agree to courtship. That would give you time to build upon any feelings you might have for him by then. Not all courtships end in marriage Lizzy."

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a sigh of relief. "You are right Jane. We will continue on as we were, I will try to get to know him better."

"Well perhaps not quite as you were. There would be no harm in introducing topics of conversation that Mr Darcy can excel at instead of teasing him all the time."

"I do not!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh, you do Lizzy," Jane smiled back. "Of course you do. But perhaps instead of teasing, you might try to engage in deeper conversation with Mr Darcy. Indeed, I think you will get the opportunity to do so very soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Jane pointed over Elizabeth's shoulder where the gentleman in question accompanied by his friend was riding up to the driveway of Longbourn.

Elizabeth tensed, turning to Jane her eyes wide with concern.

"Now Lizzy, I believe you boast your courage rises when an attempt is made to intimidate you," Jane counselled as she turned them both in the direction of the house. "It is time to screw your courage to the sticking place Lizzy,"

They rounded the side of Longbourn and came upon the gentlemen. "Good morning Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy," Jane greeted genially, towing Elizabeth slightly behind her. Elizabeth took hold of her courage and raised her head in determination. She smiled, curtseyed and greeted the two men alongside her sister.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, how very good it is to see you. We were just coming to enquire after your health Miss Bennet. I trust you are feeling much recovered?" Mr Bingley exclaimed moving forward to meet them both.

Jane released Elizabeth's arm to take Mr Bingley's proffered one as she led him into Longbourn.

"Yes, Mr Bingley I am quite recovered. Your hospitality and care were most appreciated."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully at Mr Darcy as they were both left behind. The groom, alerted to the arrival of visitors came to collect the horses, and Elizabeth gestured towards Longbourn. "Would you care for some tea, Mr Darcy?"

"Thank you. It would be most welcome."

Mr Darcy proffered his arm. Elizabeth refused to allow herself to hesitate in taking it. She would not be missish if a gentleman of Mr Darcy's consequence wished to pay her some attention.

"We passed your younger sisters in Meryton."

"Yes, Lydia and Kitty have gone to call on our Aunt Phillips with our cousin Mr Collins."

"The parson we saw following them?"

Elizabeth tried to hide her wince at her sisters' poor manners. "Yes, he arrived yesterday from Kent. He holds the living at Hunsford. He is most fortunate that his patroness, a most estimable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, is exactly the sort of patroness Mr Collins could ask for. Do you know of Hunsford Mr Darcy?"

Mr Darcy looked solemnly at her, a strange glint in his eyes that Elizabeth was unfamiliar with. "Lady Catherine is my Aunt."

Elizabeth closed her eyes in mortification. "My apologies Mr Darcy, I meant no offence by my comments." She risked meeting his gaze only to find him now with a merry twinkle in his eye, though his face was still is habitable solemn countenance. She believed she could see a slight curl at one corner of his mouth betraying his humour.

"Miss Bennet, please forgive me, but I know my Aunt well. She is quite forthright in giving her opinions and most appreciative of everyone finding her useful. Which she endeavours to be as much as she possibly can."

Elizabeth's embarrassment fled as she realised Mr Darcy was teasing. She smiled happily back at him, all her discomfort from earlier gone in the face of this new facet of his character. She had never met him when he aimed only to please. Or perhaps she had, and she was only now receptive to it.

"And do you, Mr Darcy, find your Aunt's advice helpful?"

They entered the parlour where Jane and Mr Bingley were already sitting together. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jane in query at the lack of Mrs Bennet in the room.

"I have sent for tea Lizzy. Mr Darcy please, will you join us." Jane asked pleasantly, ignoring Elizabeth's unspoken question.

Mr Darcy nodded at Jane and settled himself into the proffered chair. Elizabeth settled in the next chair over just as Hill entered with the tea things.

Jane took over the pouring and once the tea was distributed there was a lull in the conversation. Elizabeth strove to fill it. She had met the amiable Mr Darcy, and she very much wanted Jane to be able to give her opinion as well. Elizabeth would have to introduce a topic of conversation before Jane, and Mr Bingley forgot their company.

"Jane, Mr Darcy was just telling me that his Aunt is our cousin's patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Jane looked surprised. "Truly, Mr Darcy? Our cousin has every praise for your Aunt. She has been of great help I believe in setting up Mr Collins' home."

"Yes," Mr Darcy said sardonically. "My Aunt has plenty of advice to dispense."

"My word Darcy, you do her no justice," Mr Bingley said jovially. He turned slightly towards Jane. "I have had the experience of meeting the lady herself. She came to visit Darcy in London. She is a most forthright person. I dare say I got but two words in edgeways and by the time she took her leave I had at least five ways to instruct my man on how to tie a cravat."

The polite laughter that followed was interrupted by the parlour door opening once again. Instead of the expected Mrs Bennet, who Elizabeth was sure Hill would have informed of their guests, Mr Bennet entered the room.

"Ah, I see we have visitors. Gentlemen." Mr Bennet greeted the two men before turning to Jane and Elizabeth. "Pray where is Mrs Bennet?"

Jane smiled sweetly. "I believe she is speaking with Hill about something Papa. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Mr Bennet gave his eldest daughter an assessing glance before nodding his head. "Yes, my dear that would be most welcome. Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, please, sit. Tell me, have you finished shooting at Netherfield yet? How was the sport?"


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth sat at the table in shock as her dearest sister and beloved Papa plotted against her. After discussing the sport the gentlemen had taken part in, Mr Bennet engaged Mr Darcy, and Mr Bingley in a conversation on _Robinson Crusoe_ , a piece literature both had read at university and one that Mr Bennet had insisted Jane and Elizabeth both read. The conversation discussing the main themes of the work flowed pleasantly, including each person at the table. It was so far from Elizabeth's previous experiences of having gentlemen callers within Longbourn she was no longer sure that she was not dreaming.

Mrs Bennet was noticeable by her absence and Elizabeth could not contrive how she had been kept away. By the time the gentlemen reluctantly took their leave after staying twice the proper amount of time, such was the impression they had made that Mr Bennet invited them to return and take sanctuary in Mr Bennet's book-room if they wished. Where he assured both men, his stocks of brandy were well laid in after seven generations of Bennet's had had the keeping of the wine cellar.

Elizabeth stood next to her sister watching as the two men left, before whirling on her father for an explanation, only to find him gone. She turned back to Jane wishing to demand from her sister an explanation.

Jane stymied the attempt by taking Elizabeth's arm and happily leading her back into the parlour. "Oh, Lizzy! You are quite right Mr Darcy is a most amiable man. Mr Bingley is still my favourite, but you have my permission to enjoy Mr Darcy's smiles. They quite transform him do you not think?"

Elizabeth gaped at her sister. "Jane!"

"Yes, Lizzy? Did you not find them both excellent companions?"

"Yes, of course, but Jane."

"Yes, Lizzy?"

"Jane, _where_ is Mama?"

Jane laughed. "Why Lizzy, she is upstairs sleeping. Hill was in the hall when Mr Bingley and I entered, and she wished to know if I wanted Mama woken. I thought it best to let her sleep now we have Mr Collins with us. I do not wish for Mama to be overwrought with her nerves while we are entertaining our cousin."

Elizabeth stared at her sister quite sure that she had never known her dear sweet Jane to have this side to her.

"Come, Lizzy, it was not so wrong. Neither of us was left alone in the company of either gentleman, and Papa was kind enough to sit with us."

"Did you send Hill for Papa, Jane?"

"No. I rather think Hill informed Papa that we had visitors, and after your conversation this morning he chose to investigate. Perhaps if Mama had been downstairs, he would not have stayed. But I am glad he did. It is not seemly for him to appear to be disinterested in gentleman callers."

* * *

"I say Darcy, Mr Bennet is not anything like I had supposed." Bingley declared once they were on the road back to Netherfield.

"And what was that?" Darcy asked laconically. Darcy had previously thought Mr Bennet disinterested in the antics of his family, which he had not been inclined to think well of him for. Bingley had a tendency to like everyone, so he was curious as to his personable friend's opinion.

"Well, I thought him somewhat disinclined towards company, but he is quite a shrewd fellow, did you not think? I have not had a discussion like that since my university days, and the ladies were both able to contribute cleverly to the discussion as well! I found it quite diverting and most enjoyable. One does not have to think of ways to discuss the weather and roads, which you must own can be quite dull."

"It was preferable to your sister's conversations of lace and fashion you mean?"

"Ha! Yes, it was. Mind you, Darcy, I had no notion Miss Bennet had read such a book."

"Have you discussed books with Miss Bennet before today?" Darcy asked with humour.

"Why no," Bingley confessed. "Miss Elizabeth has professed to enjoy books, but Miss Bennet had made no mention of the topic."

"Perhaps the next time you are in company with Miss Bennet then, you might have more than the subject of the weather and the state of the roads with which to hold her attention."

"Yes, I suppose I shall. How long before Caroline is ready to send out the invitations do you think?"

"Bingley, a ballroom is hardly the place to hold a discussion on books."

"How would you know?" Bingley reposted merrily. "You do not dance, and I have never seen you hold more than the barest amount of conversation with anyone. Instead, you stand about the room, you could be taken for a footman if it was not for your dour expression. No one would hold with serving staff with an expression as black as yours."

Darcy shot his friend an incredulous look, slightly hurt by his words.

Bingley to his credit looked guilty. "Forgive me Darcy that was uncalled for. You would, of course, make an excellent footman."

Darcy could not stop the smile or the building chortle at his friend's ridiculousness. He had not seen Bingley this irreverent since his second term at university before Bingley's father had passed.

"You, on the other hand," Darcy replied. "Would make a terrible footman. Ever flitting about here and there. Unable to hold a simple instruction between your ears."

Bingley beamed at his friends reply. "True, true. So perhaps it is best that our lots fell where they did."

The men travelled the next mile in companionable silence before Bingley broke it once more.

"So how long do you think before we can call again? I would be much obliged to take Mr Bennet up on his offer of respite, Caroline will eventually wish to host the most outlandish ball, and there is only so much discussion of fripperies that I can follow. Netherfield's wine cellar is not all that impressive, and with Hurst in residence, I could be persuaded to take advantage of Mr Bennet's offer quite easily. It has the advantage that Caroline would never think to look for you there, unlike the billiards room, or the library, or my study."

"I believe that Mr Bennet has impressed upon his family that his book room is not to be breached," Darcy agreed. "In a household with that many ladies, it is perhaps a necessity more than a luxury."

"Good lord yes," Bingley agreed. "Can you imagine five of Caroline?"

Mr Darcy, who did not particularly enjoy the attentions that lady bestowed, shuddered at the thought of five replications of the lady. While some of the Bennet sisters' behaviour in society was lacking, none of them had shown the meanness of spirit Miss Bingley engaged in regularly. Loud, uncouth and silly the youngest two might be, but they were not cruel. Nor with sisters such as Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth did Darcy believe that they were inclined to become so.

Perhaps if they attended their education with more diligence, the refinement shown in the eldest two might pass to the youngest. Darcy shook his head jolting his mind from the train of thought. They were not his responsibility. He had a measure of hope. He had a small measure of encouragement from the visit this afternoon. Perhaps he was held in some regard by Miss Elizabeth. There was still the matter of her lack of fortune and her connections which were decidedly beneath his own. These were not easily resolved by an engaging conversation over tea.

They rode up the driveway to Netherfield, Bingley looked pensive at his side. As they returned the horses to the stables, Bingley turned to him.

"Darcy, Miss Bennet, what is your impression of her?"

Darcy sighed, he had known his friend would ask but had thought perhaps it would wait until after the ball. "Her family and connections are not as good as could be wished for. I own that she is prettyꟷ."

"Pretty?! She is an angel!" Bingley interrupted.

Darcy held up his hand, and Bingley nodded in apology allowing Darcy to continue. "She is more your type than mine, so I will own she is pretty. She is mild mannered which considering her mother is a feat of extraordinary proportions. But her dowry is meagre. You will gain only a wife from any alliance you form with Miss Bennet, there will be nothing else she can bring to the marriage. But for all that, I do not believe she is mercenary. If she likes you, then it is for yourself and not your fortune she does."

"Do you think so?"

Darcy nodded, confident that if Miss Elizabeth were not mercenary, her elder sister would not be so. The same could not be said for Mrs Bennet. Darcy could own that any mother would wish to see their daughters marry well. He did not hold that sentiment against Mrs Bennet. Her vulgar exclamations over the inevitability of Miss Bennet making a match with his friend, and how that match could then be exploited to further her other daughter's marriages, offended every sensibility Darcy possessed.

"Then that is the most excellent news!" Bingley enthused.

"Are you going to disregard the lack of connections, wealth and fortune? One uncle is in trade, her other, an attorney. She will not increase your social standing."

"It is Caroline that wishes for increases in wealth and connections by marriage Darcy, not I. I wish for a partner to go through life with. You cannot buy that, you have to be fortunate enough to find it then grasp hold as tightly as you can. It is the only advice my Mother gave me in regards to finding a wife before she passed. Darcy? Darcy, are you alright man? You've gone quite pale."

Darcy waved off Bingley's concern. "My apologies, I am quite well. I had no notion that you wished for love."

"Well, it does not do to bandy it about the club now, does it? But I should not want to marry without affection and regard. Miss Bennet might not bring much wealth to her marriage, but I am in possession of my own fortune. No heiress with twenty or thirty thousand and an Earl for a father or an uncle will forgive my own connections to trade. Even you must own my connections are not what you would wish for your sister. Why should I berate Miss Bennet for hers?"

Darcy wondered if the world had gone mad. That was the second person today that had said nearly the exact same thing in regards to marriage. His parent's marriage had been a love match, or so he had been told. His father had grieved the loss of his wife until the day he was reunited with her. But for all that, his father had impressed upon him a sense of duty.

Duty to his heritage, to his family, to Pemberley and all her dependents. He had taken that duty to mean he would need to find a wife with wealth and connections. It was certainly what his Aunt Catherine expected of him, and Lady Catherine believed that his cousin Ann fulfilled both criteria. Ann, while in possession of wealth and the De Bourgh name, did not strike Darcy as the sort of wife he needed. She was timid, she was sickly, she had never spent any time in society. She did not have a fire in her eyes that demanded so much from him. Even discussing literature, he had seen the spark in Miss Elizabeth's eyes. He had purposely fielded an opinion not his own to watch her rebut it soundly. He had immediately desisted when he realised that Mr Bennet was watching him during these exchanges. He was not yet prepared to offer anything and would not allow himself to lead her on to an expectation of something he could not see through.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs Bennet returned to her chair in the parlour before Kitty, Lydia, and Mr Collins arrived back from Meryton. Jane and Elizabeth had taken up some sewing from the poor basket and were quietly working when Mary returned to the room. Mary selected her own piece of work and joined her sisters in quiet industry. It was into this peaceful scene that Lydia and Kitty came falling through the door, cheeks bright with cold, eyes alight with glee. They giggled and chattered loudly over each other. The cacophony of sound was greeted by Mrs Bennet joyously and loudly welcoming her daughters home.

"Oh la! Mama what good fun we had. Aunt Phillips has invited us all this evening."

"Indeed Mrs Bennet! In a show of hospitality that I cannot say I was expecting, although I am graciously humbled to receive, your kind relation has included myself in the invitation along with all my fair cousins."

The obsequious oozing voice of Mr Collins joined the conversation. The gentleman sat in a chair almost seeming grateful for the support of the furniture. Elizabeth exchanged a look with Jane. It was likely from what she had gathered from her conversation with Mr Darcy that Lydia and Kitty had done their best to leave Mr Collins behind. It was perhaps a mark of his fortitude that he had managed to keep up.

Jane quietly got up and rang the bell for tea before retaking her seat.

"Oh yes," Lydia said tossing her head. "Aunt Phillips especially asked after you, Jane. She had heard the draughts were no longer going to Netherfield and hoped that you would attend this evening so she could see for herself you were recovered. She was to invite some of the officers, so we shall be a merry party."

"That was most kind of our Aunt, of course, I shall gladly attend this evening to assure her of my well-being," Jane said warmly.

"Oh yes," Mrs Bennet agreed. "An evening at my sister's is just the thing!"

"We made a new acquaintance while in Meryton, Mama," Kitty announced proudly. For that, she received a dig in the ribs from Lydia who loudly took over.

"Mr Denny introduced us to him Mama, a Mr Wickham. He was very handsome. More attractive than both Mr Denny and Captain Carter. He is recently come to join the Militia. Aunt Phillips has agreed to invite him this evening. Oh, and we saw Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy ride through town. They did not stop, only raised their hands to their hats as they passed. Kitty and I nearly did not see them for there was a new bonnet in the window and we were speaking of how well it looked."

"Did they call?" Kitty enquired. "For I noticed they did not take the road towards Netherfield."

"Yes," Jane replied. "Both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy called. Mr Bingley wished to inquire if I was quite recovered."

"They called?!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "But why did you not send for me Jane? You should have done so then you could have invited them for tea!"

"They stayed for tea Mama," Lizzy replied. "Papa sat with us and discussed books with the gentlemen."

"Your father! Books! Oh, Jane, that is not the way to do it. You should have sent Hill for me, Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet reprimanded tossing her hands up in agitation as she spoke. When Lydia and Kitty giggled at the scolding, Mrs Bennet shot them a quelling glance before continuing. "You will never catch a husband if you let your father speak to him of books!" she tutted. "But I suppose at least he called and was able to stay, that is better than having to send him off. Although with your sister present there could be no harm. Very well, I shall own you did the best you could. But I shall have words with your father. Books!" Mrs Bennet's hand were once thrown up again to punctuate her exclamations. Any further words she was about to speak were cut off as Mr Collins interrupted. The cup of tea he had been provided had revived his flagging spirits allowing him to attend the conversation once more.

"Forgive me, my dear Mrs Bennet, is the Mr Darcy you speak of a Mr Darcy of Derbyshire?" Mr Collins asked.

"Yes, Mr Collins it is," Elizabeth said warily.

"How wonderfully this sort of things occurs! Who would have thought of my meeting with—perhaps—a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"Indeed, Mr Collins Mr Darcy owned that he was Lady Catherine's nephew," Elizabeth admitted.

"And why should he not? Such a noble and estimable lady such as Lady Catherine is an example of superior breeding and understanding! How could Mr Darcy be anything but delighted in such a connection." Mr Collins responded. "I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him upon our next meeting. It will be in my power to assure him that her Ladyship was quite well when I left Hunsford."

"Mr Collins, you cannot think to introduce yourself to Mr Darcy. His manners are such that he will not think it a compliment to his Aunt. Mr Collins, I entreat you to reconsider your actions."

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, I have the highest opinion in the world of your excellent judgment in all matter within the scope of your understanding, but permit me to say that there must be a wide difference between the established forms of ceremony amongst the laity and those which regulate the clergy; for, give me leave to observe that I consider the clerical office as equal in point of dignity with the highest rank in the kingdom—provided that a proper humility of behaviour is at the same time maintained. You must, therefore, allow me to follow the dictates of my conscience on this occasion, which leads me to perform what I look on as a point of duty. Pardon me for neglecting to profit by your advice, which on every other subject shall be my constant guide, though in the case before us I consider myself more fitted by education and habitual study to decide on what is right than a young lady like yourself."

Elizabeth exchanged a pained and alarmed glance with Jane but said no more on the topic. Mr Collins who looked pleased with her capitulation nodded once and excused himself to the matter of some correspondence he had to attend.

"Do not worry Lizzy," Jane said softly so not to be overheard. "Mr Collins will have little opportunity to be much in Mr Darcy's company."

Elizabeth gave Jane a pained smile and wondered if it was to be her lot in life to have embarrassing relations.

The party travelled to Meryton that evening in good spirits. An evening of company with society assured to be merry and where the ladies could escape from Mr Collins company was welcomed by each of them.

Mrs Phillips greeted them warmly enquiring after Jane's health in particular. The time between their arrival and the gentlemen passed with all the misery that could be expected of listening to Mr Collins describe in detail Lady Catherine's house furniture and tastes.

When the gentlemen joined them, it was with relief that Elizabeth took Jane's arm and led her to the side of the room out of the way of the rest of the party.

"Jane, what am I to do?"

"What do you mean Lizzy?"

"I overheard Mama as we were dressing. She was speaking to Mr Collins."

"Lizzy, you should not listen at doors." Jane scolded lightly.

"The door was not closed. Mama was encouraging Mr Collins! She means for him to select a wife from among us. She had told him that you are to be soon engaged to Mr Bingley."

"Oh dear, Lizzy, I wish she would not say such things."

"I wish she would not say that I have no prior attachments!"

"You cannot mean?"

"Yes! She has encouraged Mr Collins to look at me for his wife! Oh, Jane! I could not accept him. I cannot bear to think that he will even think of proposing such a thing."

"But Lizzy you still have Mr Darcy, perhaps if Mama was made aware..."

"Oh Jane, that will never do! We do not know that Mr Darcy is considering anything towards me. And if Mama was to find out, I very much fear that she would behave so very much like herself that Mr Darcy would change his mind in an instant. She cannot find out, Jane please, you must help me conceal it from her."

"But Lizzy if she knew she would not let Mr Collins offer for you. But I see what you are thinking. Are you very certain Mr Collins prefers you?"

"I do not think he prefers me. I think I am the next sister when the first is unavailable. And for your sake, I am excessively glad that Mr Bingley is half in love with you. I could not bear to see you imposed upon by the odious man."

"My apologies ladies," a jovial voice came from beside them. "I should not wish to think I have caused such offence as to be worthy of the title odious!"

Jane and Elizabeth turned to see a handsome gentleman smiling at them.

"I am sorry sir, I do not think we have been introduced," Elizabeth said, unhappy that her conversation at least in part had been overheard.

"Ah, no. But I had the good fortune of making the acquaintance of your sisters Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty earlier today. Who demonstrated admirable charity and grace and were charming enough to secure my invitation by your generous Aunt to this evening's entertainment. Lieutenant Wickham at your service." Mr Wickham swept a courtly bow.

"Jane! Lizzy! I see you have met Mr Wickham," Lydia called loudly as she crossed the room to Mr Wickham's side. Lydia slipped her hand around Mr Wickham's arm and batted her eyes at him.

"Indeed Miss Lydia, I was just introducing myself to your fair sisters."

"Shall you join me at the table, Mr Wickham? We are just about to sit down for a game of lottery tickets," Lydia offered.

"Alas no Miss Lydia though it is kind for you to think of me."

Lydia looked torn for a moment before shrugging and returning to her party who were drawn up around a table.

"I believe my sister said you recently came to Meryton sir?" Jane said when it seemed Mr Wickham was not going to move on. "Are you from Hertfordshire yourself?"

"No, indeed I spent my infancy in Derbyshire."

"Derbyshire?" Elizabeth said in surprise, startled from her thoughts of what to do about Mr Collins and her mother's scheming.

"Yes, are you familiar with the area Miss Elizabeth?"

"No, I have never visited myself. However, a Mr Darcy who is staying at Netherfield with his friend Mr Bingley is from the area."

"I am familiar with the gentleman's estate, Pemberley. Indeed, I grew up within its borders. My father began life in the profession which your uncle, Mr Philips, appears to do so much credit to but he gave up everything to be of use to the late Mr Darcy and devoted all his time to the care of the Pemberley property. He was most highly esteemed by Mr Darcy, a most intimate, confidential friend. Mr Darcy often acknowledged himself to be under the greatest obligations to my father's active superintendence. The late Mr Darcy was one of the best men that ever breathed and the truest friend I ever had. I can see your astonishment, but I speak the truth."

"Were you familiar with the late Mrs Darcy as well, Mr Wickham?" Elizabeth asked inquisitively. Mr Darcy's reaction to mention of his mother had made her wonder about the lady. Elizabeth had heard nothing about the late Mrs Darcy from her only other source on Mr Darcy, Miss Bingley.

Mr Wickham paused, his brow wrinkling as if this was not the question he was expecting before his easy smile returned. "She was a great lady indeed, Miss Elizabeth. Very beautiful and always a kind word for those around her."

"And are you familiar with the rose garden at Pemberley? I have heard that Mrs Darcy had a great deal to do with it."

Wickham shrugged. "I confess that as a small boy I was not interested in the formal gardens where I would have to watch my manners to avoid spoiling the beauty. Indeed, I much preferred to be in the fields and wilder parts of the estate. It was a favourite pastime of ours to fish in the stream as boys."

"That sounds quite idyllic Mr Wickham. I am sure that young boys appreciate the wilderness in which to exert their exuberance away from the disapproving eyes of their masters and governesses," Jane said kindly.

"Yes, Miss Bennet I believe you are correct."

Elizabeth let her attention wander as Jane engaged Mr Wickham in further conversation about Meryton and the society to be had. Eventually, the gentleman made his excuses and with a civil bow moved away to converse with other guests.

"Mr Wickham seems amicable," Jane observed.

"Yes. How peculiar there now is another gentleman in the neighbourhood who has a prior claim on Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Perhaps if we are particularly lucky we might yet meet both his sister and his Aunt, the delightful Lady Catherine de Bourgh."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elizabeth rose early as was her want. She dressed and retreated down the servant stair to the kitchen. Cook usually left out a bit of bread fresh from the oven and a pot of tea cooling so she could take a cup before leaving on her walk.

This morning the bread and tea were waiting as usual, but they were not alone.

"Sir?" Elizabeth said in shock at seeing her father waiting at the kitchen table, his own repast in front of him. The servants bustled around him, intent on their tasks but sending covert glances towards their Master whenever they could

"Lizzy, I wondered if you would be walking this morning. Come, my dear, sit, Cook has kindly put aside some food and tea for you." Mr Bennet said wryly.

Elizabeth poured her tea, sitting next to her father as she drank it. The roll was wrapped in a clean handkerchief and placed in a pocket for later. Elizabeth glanced up to see her father watching her with an amused smile on his face.

"Very sensible Lizzy."

Elizabeth nodded then gulped down the tea placing the empty cup on the table once more. She stood reading to leave and noted her father was also standing.

"Very well then. How many miles are we taking this morning?"

"You are to accompany me?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes Lizzy," Mr Bennet said as he headed for the kitchen door. Outside he glanced up at the sky before drawing his great coat on and fastening it about himself. When Elizabeth had affixed her bonnet and pulled on her gloves, Mr Bennet offered his arm. Elizabeth took it and indicated her path through the gardens.

"I said that you were not to walk unaccompanied. As I only ascertained to my satisfaction yesterday that steps should be taken, it would have been wrong to deny you your walk on such short notice. I shall insist henceforth that you keep to the park, or take one of your sisters with you Lizzy until Mr Darcy has declared himself or quit the area."

"Do you think it necessary Papa?"

"Yes, my dear, you are not certain you like the gentleman. I do not believe that you would risk your reputation or that of your sisters, but the gossip of a meeting without a chaperone will compromise you just the same, no matter the truth. I would not have you forced into marriage in such a way."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they proceeded through Longbourn's Park. Elizabeth in deference to her father decided that she would lead them through the small wood where her father's lands met the Goulding's. The walk was gentle and only three miles all round, it would allow them to return well before the rest of the household rose for the day.

"You are going easy on me," Mr Bennet commented as they came upon the wood.

Elizabeth smiled at her father. "Perhaps, but this is a very pretty walk, and I do not mind taking it with you."

Mr Bennet harrumphed but patted her hand kindly. They shared the roll that Elizabeth had placed in her pocket and spoke of the novel that Mr Bennet was reading. They espied no one else on the roads and paths they traversed and as they returned to Longbourn it was clear none of the family was yet risen for the day.

* * *

The first callers to Longbourn that day were Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. Mrs Bennet eagerly greeted Mr Bingley, apologising fulsomely for missing his call the day before. To Mr Darcy, she offered no such apologies and coolly invited him to take tea. Elizabeth bit her lip fighting the blush that wished to clamber her cheeks at her mother's behaviour

However, her mortification was not yet complete. Mr Bennet had instructed the housekeeper that he was to be informed of all gentlemen callers to Longbourn. Hill, upon showing the gentlemen into the parlour with Mrs Bennet and the Miss Bennets, dutifully knocked upon her Master's door to inform him of the callers. Mr Collins, who had spent the morning sequestered with Mr Bennet much to the elder gentleman's annoyance, upon hearing Mr Darcy's name mentioned, rose from his chair and hurried from the room to greet the nephew of his patroness. Mr Bennet, thankful to have the man gone, did not feel the need to halt his progress or follow on to witness the event. Instead, he happily poured a small measure of brandy and selected a book from his shelves.

Mr Collins entered the room and immediately crossed to stand in front of Mr Darcy. He executed a low bow towards Mr Darcy and thus began Elizabeth's complete humiliation at the hands of her family. An interminable length of time passed where Mr Collins allowed no reply nor interruption, utterly convincing Elizabeth that Mr Darcy could never look at her with anything approaching kindness. Mrs Bennet had, as Mr Collins effused over Lady Catherine's good health turned to Mr Bingley and enquired how he was finding Netherfield. That had been the cue to Lydia and Kitty to begin whispering together and Mary to pick her book up once more.

Desperate to stop Mr Collins speaking any further Elizabeth stood up abruptly.

"Mr Darcy, forgive me, I had quite forgotten to select the book of landscapes you professed an interest in while we were at Netherfield. If you would, I can show it to you now?"

Mr Collins stopped speaking at Elizabeth's interruption and turned to reprimand her for it. Before he could start talking Mr Darcy nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth I would be most appreciative of seeing it. Shall we?" He ignored Mr Collins hopeful look and walked to the door gesturing Elizabeth through it. Elizabeth nodded and led the way to her father's book room. She knocked briefly and opened the door.

"Lizzy, Mr Darcy, is there something I can help you both with?".

"No Sir, I have offered to show Mr Darcy the landscapes Uncle Gardiner sent at Michaelmas."

Mr Bennet sent a long look towards his daughter but waved a hand at the shelves. "Very well. Show Mr Darcy the book Lizzy, then you may return to the parlour. Mr Darcy will no doubt find appreciation easier to come by with your absence."

Elizabeth sent her father a grimace at the thought of returning the parlour having affected her escape but dutifully handed the book to Mr Darcy before taking her leave.

Mr Bennet turned to Mr Darcy waving him towards the stand of decanters on the sideboard. "I rather suppose Mr Darcy you have no notion of what that book contains. While you discover its contents feel free to help yourself to some libations."

Elizabeth returned to the parlour to hear Mr Bingley invite the family to the ball at Netherfield. Mrs Bennet Lydia and Kitty all expressed their joy at such news loudly, and with an amount of squealing and giggling that was unbecoming to a matron with five daughters. Elizabeth was glad Mr Darcy was not present to witness their reactions.

Mr Bingley after accepting the thanks of each member of the party stood and made his excuses. He glanced about the room realising that Mr Darcy was not present. He looked to Elizabeth who smiled.

"Mr Darcy is still with my father sir."

"Indeed, would you perhaps show me the way, Miss Bennet?" Mr Bingley asked turning to Jane.

"Oh yes Jane, take Mr Bingley to Mr Bennet's library. We are very grateful for you coming to call Mr Bingley, and for your kind invitation." Mrs Bennet enthused happily.

Jane led Mr Bingley to her father's room. Her knock was answered with permission to enter.

"Papa, Mr Darcy," Jane said curtseying.

"Mr Bennet," Mr Bingley greeted heartily. "It is good to see you, sir."

"Mr Bingley, from the noise coming from the parlour I believe you have come with good news?"

"Yes sir, I am to host a ball at Netherfield. Your family would be most welcome guests."

Mr Bennet sighed. He moved to the sideboard and poured a glass of brandy for himself and another. He held out the second to Mr Bingley. "It seems there are things that you young men have yet to learn. In a house, full of women such as Longbourn, a ball is never good news!"

"Papa," Jane admonished. "Mr Bingley is very kind in inviting us."

"Yes, yes, Jane he is. But I shall hear nothing of lace and ribbon and shoe roses until the ball. Then for two weeks after as they speak of everyone else's lace, ribbon and shoe roses. Come, Mr Bingley, take a seat, your friend has been an animable sort in keeping an old man company, you can do no less I am sure. He has said but three words since entering the room and I heartily congratulate him for it. It is not often I get to spend time with sensible young men. Now, Jane, you may go and tell your mother I've sent for the carriage for her already. She will wish to visit Lady Lucas as soon as she may."

Jane smiled fondly at her father and excused herself to return to the parlour. Mrs Bennett greeted the news of the carriage already been made ready with excitement that quite put from her mind that the gentleman who brought such happy news was still ensconced within Longbourn's walls.

Their arrival at Lucas Lodge was most fortuitous as Lady Lucas was calling for her own carriage just as the Longbourn equipage was spotted. Mrs Bennet and Lady Lucas settled over tea to discuss the upcoming event attended by Mr Collins while Kitty, Lydia and Maria gathered in one corner to giggle and gossip over which of the officers would be in attendance. Jane, Elizabeth, and Charlotte Lucas collected in another.

"Lizzy, I am glad you came, I was hoping to speak to you for I heard some news and thought perhaps with your family's familiarity with the militia you might have better intelligence."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Charlotte. "Kitty and Lydia are hardly more in the company of the militia than Maria. Why can she not answer your questions?"

"Oh no, do not mistake me," Charlotte said. "Mrs Goulding has called this morning shortly after Miss Bingley came to deliver our invitation. Your Aunt Philips held a small party last night I believe. To which members of the militia were invited, it is to this I was referring. You may recall that the eldest of Mrs Golding daughters was present?"

"Evangeline? I did not know she was returned from the seminary. I do not remember seeing her," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes, she called along with her mother this morning. She was in attendance, but I believe she spent more of the evening conversing with the gentlemen than seeking out acquaintances that were 'hiding in the corner'."

"We were not hiding! Is it so terrible to wish for one's conversations to be private?"

"Perhaps not, but a card party at Mrs Phillips does not strike me as the most likely place for that to be so. Evangeline spoke to a Mr Wickham there as I believe so did you briefly. What was your impression of the gentleman?"

"Mr Wickham?" Elizabeth frowned. "He seemed amiable enough although I confess I hardly attended him at all. Jane would be better able to say." Elizabeth and Charlotte both turned to Jane.

"Mr Wickham was indeed amicable. He hails from Derbyshire and claims some acquaintance of the late Mr Darcy through his own late father. He recently joined the militia and is hoping to spend some time in society before his duties call him away. I know no more than that." Jane supplied readily.

"Well then, perhaps I shall be the one to impart the intelligence," Charlotte said. "Evangeline spoke to him at length. She would attest and agree that he claims to hail from Derbyshire. However, this is where the tales divert. Evangeline had it from Mr Wickham that the late Mr Darcy raised him as a second son. He provided an education at Cambridge to Mr Wickham and upon him taking Orders, the provision of a living in a village called Kympton. Mr Wickham was denied this living by Mr Darcy when it became available. With the elder Mr Darcy deceased it seems the jealousy of the younger Mr Darcy rose to deny the object of his jealousy his bequest."

"But surely that cannot be so," Jane protested. "Any bequest could be brought before a court, and in such a case Mr Darcy would hardly prevail. Why did Mr Wickham not do so?"

"Mr Wickham claims it worded in such a way as to be impossible. Mr Wickham is a steward's son in possession of a good education but Mr Darcy is a gentleman born, and his standing is that much more than Mr Wickham's," Charlotte answered.

"I cannot believe that Mr Darcy would risk so much for so little," Elizabeth said. "It is not sensible. The damage such a rumour would do is considerable."

"I did not know your opinion of Mr Darcy, to be so improved Lizzy. Last we spoke you were quite set against him."

"I hope Charlotte, that you as my dear friend might not begrudge a change in my opinion of the man?"

"No certainly I shall not, but what has brought it about? Was he so very different during your stay at Netherfield?"

"Perhaps he was not," Elizabeth laughed. "Perhaps he was as he has ever been. But I believe my understanding has shifted to allow me to acknowledge that I have been somewhat prejudiced against him. We shared a conversation that touched upon his wish for his sister to marry for love. I had not thought that a man such as he would wish for love over wealth and connections."

"Perhaps," Jane said with a sly smile. "Mr Darcy does not look so bad when compared to our cousin Mr Collins. Mama has it that Lizzy would make him a dutiful wife."

"Lizzy?!" Charlotte asked in shock.

"Yes," Jane agreed laughing.

"Mr Darcy might think I am only tolerable, but I find that Mr Collins is not even that. I would prefer to be tolerable to a man of consequence than sold off to one of the most foolish men imaginable to secure my mother's future," Elizabeth declared.

"Then Lizzy what of Mr Wickham?" Charlotte questioned.

"What of him? Any dispute Mr Wickham has with Mr Darcy is between them. Mr Wickham showed the poor manners to remark on a private conversation between Jane and myself before an introduction. Perhaps he is prone to such things and had wronged where redress cannot be made. Mr Darcy has confessed that once his good opinion is lost, it is lost forever. Perhaps if the wording of the bequest was such that legal recourse cannot be sought, then Mr Wickham has displeased Mr Darcy in a manner that cannot be forgiven. I do not pretend that Mr Darcy is as Mr Bingley is, but I have never found any reason to doubt his honour. Mr Wickham professed that the elder Mr Darcy was a true friend and perhaps he was more to Mr Wickham that his father's employer if he received an education. The militia is hardly the choice employment for an educated man. I cannot see the wisdom in it, but perhaps Mr Wickham seeks to discredit Mr Darcy as he has been unable to gain his forgiveness?"

"He can hardly have found a better place to do so for Mr Darcy has not made a favourable impression," Charlotte said.

"Indeed, and I shall own my part in that."

"Do you think Mr Darcy should be warned that his reputation is being gossiped about?" Jane asked.

"I hardly think it should matter to him. He has not come to make a good impression and has succeeded admirably. If he has come to view the society in Meryton with more favour than before perhaps something could be managed." Charlotte concluded with a sly smile. "What say you, Lizzy?"

"What say I? You do so vex me Charlotte. I have no notion if Mr Darcy finds me favourable."

"Yet he does look at you."

"Yes, he does," Elizabeth agreed a little wistfully.

Charlotte looked at her friend in shock before looking at Jane with an eyebrow raised in silent query. Jane smiled, tilting her head towards her sister then shook it slightly and lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"If you like him, Lizzy, will you not encourage him? You know my view is that it is better to show more affection than less, and if Mr Collins is soon to make his intentions known would it not serve as a deterrent to that gentleman while encouraging another?" Charlotte offered encouragingly.

"I could not Charlotte, if Mama were to learn of it, she would throw Mr Collins over in an instant for Mr Darcy as much as she dislikes him. But I do not believe that Mama pushing for the match would do anything but lessen the chances of the event occurring."

Charlotte grimaced and shared a look of understanding with the Bennet sisters. It was a difficult conundrum and one that needed thinking on.


	7. Chapter 7

The weather the next morning was such that Elizabeth was unable to take her walk. Instead, she moved to the still room. After only half an hour of quiet industry, she was joined by Jane.

The two sisters worked side by side in comfortable, familiar silence as the house came alive around them. Once their tasks were complete, they repaired to the breakfast-parlour to join the rest of the family.

Mrs Bennet lamented the rain hampering her ability to shop for necessities for the ball. Mr Collins joined in her lament causing everyone else at the table to concentrate on their meal.

Mr Collins simpered at Elizabeth before enquiring as to her pursuits for the day. Upon hearing she would be engaged in making up her gown with Jane, Mr Collins enthused over the usefulness of her skills. Elizabeth cut him off by offering to help Mary make her gown over.

Mary looked startled but agreed to join her sisters, professing her gown was perhaps in need of the hems letting out. Elizabeth jumped on the news with alacrity.

"Then Mary you must come look through my gowns and see if we can't find you something that might fit better. Come." Elizabeth stood up, holding her hand out to Mary to encourage her to leave the table.

Jane stood as well, lending her support to Elizabeth's scheme. "Yes, Mary, do come. I think there is a gown of pale rose that would look lovely on you. If we start now, we can be assured all the alterations are made in time. And we could practice some styles for your hair."

Mr Collins began to offer his opinions on the industry of young ladies, but the three sisters left the room before he could properly start. His attention turned to the remaining sisters at the table, but Lydia and Kitty ignored his comments and instead questioned their mother on the possibility of new ribbons and lace.

* * *

Four days of rain followed, each chasing the heels of the previous, allowing no respite. Lace, ribbon and shoe roses had to be sent for instead of the anticipated visit to pick between the available merchandise. This caused no end of regret for Lydia, Kitty and Mrs Bennett. Jane dealt with the situation with her usual equanimity and distracted herself by helping Mary with her gown and distracting Elizabeth from her troubles with Mr Collins.

Mary, who was actually grateful, if surprised by her elder sisters' generosity, was aware enough to take notice that the work to complete the alterations on all three gowns was taking more time than she would expect. Elizabeth was most certainly the principal cause of this delay, and while Mary did not feel adequate to asking her elder sisters outright, she chose to take more note of her surroundings.

When Elizabeth, on the third day of rain, approached her to ask what music she was planning on exhibiting at the ball Mary knew something was afoot. No one in the Bennet household was interested in Mary's pursuits.

Curious, Mary showed the piece to her sister. As Elizabeth perused the music choice, Mary grasped her courage.

"Sister, would you tell me why you are so interested in my dress and my selection of music?"

Elizabeth lifted her head to see her younger sister twisting her hands within the folds of her dress nervously, and bit back the sharp comment on the tip of her tongue. The weather had stymied her walks accompanied or not. Mr Collins had found every excuse to engage her in conversation when she was with her family, and her temper would not be well spent on her sister.

"I had thought Mary, that you might welcome someone who could listen to the piece? I do not profess any great skill but a second opinion could always be of use?"

"Yes," Mary allowed reluctantly. "But it is not usual for you to be so concerned."

"No, you are right Mary, and while I am genuinely interested in which piece you will exhibit I confess my reasons are not wholly altruistic."

Mary felt her face fall. It had been too much to expect Elizabeth to be interested in her for Mary's own sake. Elizabeth wanted something from her as everyone who ever paid her any attention did.

"Do you think I should not exhibit at all?"

"No," Elizabeth said stepping closer to her sister and reaching for one of the twisting hands. "Perhaps I worded that poorly. Come, sit, let me explain." Elizabeth tugged Mary down next to her on the pianoforte bench. "You know Mr Bingley has called upon Jane? It is our belief that he is half in love with her."

"Yes, Mama has said that their match is a certainty. What is that to do with me?"

"Oh Mary, their match is very much not a certainty. Mama can say as she sees, but Mr Bingley, if he offers for Jane will be marrying into our family. Mama is not always as she should be in public and you know Papa will not check her. Kitty and Lydia have not the sense of a goose between them, so it falls to us to promote our family. You and I, Mary, must make the best of a bad lot. Mr Bingley might be able to forgive Kitty and Lydia their youthful exuberance if it is plain that we three are more dignified. And honestly the rose gown looks better on you than it ever did on me, so do not think that was a charity to persuade you to help."

"I do not think I should need asking," Mary said hurt.

"No, and that is why I have not," Elizabeth said. "However," she glanced down at the music once again. "Do you perhaps have a second choice?"

Mary looked affronted. "I have practised this especially, and Mr Bingley and his sisters and Mr Darcy will be used to hearing only the best of musicians."

"Well that is not true," Elizabeth said ruefully. "For they have all heard me play. But Mary, the reason Lydia and Kitty ask you for jigs is not only because they enjoy the dancing but because you can put such liveliness into the music. This is not an animated piece and will not show truly how you can infuse the music with your spirit. For this once Mary, will you reconsider to help Jane?"

Mary looked at the sheet of music Elizabeth held, chewing on her lip. "I, I would very much wish to play this. But, but if you think it will help then perhaps I can choose another."

"Thank you, Mary," Elizabeth said warmly giving her sister an impromptu hug.

Mary blushed looking down at her fingers. "Do you have any suggestions?" she asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth offered as gently as she could. "Shall we spend some time going through your collection?"

Mary nodded then glanced again at her sister. "Elizabeth, why have you spent so much time with Jane and me? You are usually happy in solitary pursuits."

Elizabeth grimaced. "You are correct but the rain has stopped my walking and if I do not find something to fill my time Mr Collins fills it for me."

"He is very dedicated to his profession and healing the breach in our family, that can hardly be criticised."

"He is very dedicated to his patroness and if he showed but half of that dedication to his profession I should imagine he would be altogether better for it. Alas, his dedication is split between the praise of Lady Catherine de Bough and his pursuit of a wife."

"Mr Collins is pursuing a wife?" Mary asked a little shocked. "But he spends so much of his time speaking with you."

Elizabeth cocked her head at her sister and smiled wryly saying nothing.

"Oh!" Mary blurted colouring. "I had not, that is, I did not…"

"Do not be uneasy Mary, I have no wish for his attentions."

"No," Mary agreed faintly.

"Do you like Mr Collins, Mary?"

Mary sat up stiffly staring at her sister. "Do you think that a suitor not good enough for you should be passed down the line of your sisters?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "Certainly, Mama does, but if you like him, I could always bare a little more of his company to allow you to speak more to him."

Mary looked at her sister. "You would?"

"Mary, I do not wish to marry Mr Collins. If you would like to, then, while I think you would have no easy task persuading Papa to let you marry him, you could encourage his attentions."

"I, I had not thought of it," Mary admitted shuffling her music in agitation. "I had not looked at him in that manner."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "I perhaps am not suited to him, but that does not mean no woman is. He would conceivably benefit from an opinion other than Lady Catherine's on scripture, and you are knowledgeable on the topic."

"I shall consider your words," Mary said before turning back to her music to hide her confusion over the conversation.

Elizabeth watched her sister for a moment before helping her sift through the pile of music searching for something that might help raise the esteem of the Bennet sisters.

* * *

The day of the ball was finally upon them. Mr Collins gallantly offered his hand to Elizabeth for the first two sets over the breakfast table. Casting a glance toward Mary and Jane, Elizabeth hedged.

"Your offer is most generous, cousin. I could not, in good conscious take so many of your dances. Perhaps if I accept the first and allow Mary to have the honour of the second?"

Elizabeth looked at Mary again who twitched her head in acknowledgement.

Mr Collins looked startled at the suggestion, and as he began to bluster that, of course, he was more than willing to dance with all of his cousins, Mary stepped into the breach.

"I thank you, Mr Collins. I would be honoured to take the second with you."

Mr Collins stopped talking and looked at Elizabeth and Mary as if he was unsure how events had turned out as they had. Mary's words had brought Mr Bennet out from behind his newspaper, and he looked between the three players.

"Well then Mr Collins, your first two are chosen and settled with great finesse. I congratulate you. I shall permit you to dance with Lydia and Kitty as well, have no fear that they would reject you. Indeed, go ahead and secure their hands now, for once at the ball I am sure they shall not want for partners."

"Want for partners? Oh, Mr Bennet! Do not speak so, you know that Lydia and Kitty are never in want of a partner." Mrs Bennet added attending the conversation for the first time.

Mr Collins spurred on by this show of paternal encouragement turned to Lydia and Kitty. "My fair cousins, I would be humbled indeed to stand up with you both as your dear sisters before you."

Lydia and Kitty grimaced and pouted but held their protests under their father's watchful eye. A refusal of Mr Collins would mean a night of no dancing and neither wished such a thing for themselves.

Dances secured Mr Collins looked entirely pleased with himself and rose, excusing himself from the table to attend some correspondence. Once the door was between them and their cousin, Lydia and Kitty made no bones of their displeasure. Their protests were only silenced by Mr Bennet who promised to refuse to allow them to attend at all if they did not quiet. If they refused the promised dances with Mr Collins, they would not be allowed to participate in any balls in Meryton for six months complete.

Jane, Mary and Elizabeth dressed together for the ball, an occasion that was entirely new to Mary. She allowed her sisters to guide her choices of hair styling. Sarah artfully pinned and tucked until Mary was no longer sure it was her own hair upon her head, for it had never been so prettily arranged. Elizabeth helped Jane, who helped Elizabeth in turn. As they dressed, Jane spoke of her hope of dancing with Mr Bingley and conversing with Mr Darcy again. Elizabeth agreed that she would very much like to speak to both gentlemen and teased Jane to allow her sisters at least one dance with the gentleman. Jane only smiled at Elizabeth knowingly.

At last all three sisters were ready and waiting for the carriage. Mr Bennet joined them complimenting each sister in turn on their dress while they waited for the rest of the family to join them. As the remainder of the Bennet women descended the stairs, Mr Collins made his own entrance, and it was with mixed anticipation and nerves that the Bennet family set forth to Netherfield.


	8. Chapter 8

Lit torches lined the driveway towards Netherfield. The carriage bearing the Bennet family joined the queue of their neighbours approaching the house. The atmosphere inside the carriage was one of nervous anticipation and impatience. The carriage was cramped causing Lydia and Kitty to fuss over their gowns being creased. They fidgeted and fretted enough to make the last few yards unpleasant for everyone. Eventually, the carriage disgorged its occupants, the family joined the receiving line and approached their hosts.

Miss Bingley sneered, accepting their greetings with cold civility. The exchange between Mr Bingley and Mr Bennet was everything cordial. Mr Bingley bounced on his toes, his eyes fixed on Jane as he exchanged greetings with the family. As soon as the formalities were over Mr Bingley sought his angel for the first two and was warmly accepted.

Mr Darcy stood to the inside of the door to the ballroom, out of the way of the receiving line, waiting for the family to enter. He offered his own words of welcome to Mr Bennet. Mrs Bennet paused only enough to nod in her own cold civility to Mr Darcy before leaving her husband's arm in favour of joining Lady Lucas at her table. Kitty and Lydia having yet to secure partners for the first set followed their mother and attached themselves to a group of other young ladies, who were holding court over a group of gentlemen, in hopes of being accepted for dances.

"Miss Elizabeth, as I see your sister has been engaged, perhaps you might honour me with the first set?" Mr Darcy offered.

"I am most gratified in your asking Mr Darcy, but I am afraid my cousin Mr Collins has already claimed that dance from me. My second is available, however, and I believe if you are in want of a partner Mary is available. She is to take the second with Mr Collins you see."

Darcy glanced at the parson who was standing off to one side and had yet to make his presence known, then back at Miss Elizabeth. There was something in her manner that made him uneasy. Her words had been bold, and he wondered at her uncomfortable glances at the Parson. With no more thought, his decision was made. "Then Miss Elizabeth, I will accept your second if you, Miss Mary, will accept me for the first?" Mr Darcy turned towards Miss Mary.

Mary had listened to her sister's conversation and was ready to accept the offer should it be extended. Lizzy's words rang in her mind. She must do everything possible to promote Jane. She had not expected the attention of one such as Mr Darcy, but perhaps she could at least not embarrass either of them. "I would be honoured, Mr Darcy. Thank you for your kind offer."

Mr Darcy nodded, his stern visage no less fearsome but the scowl Mary habitually saw was for the moment absent. He held out his hand as the music started and Mary accepted it, allowing him to lead her to the forming set. Mary spared one last glance over her shoulder at Lizzy who frowned but took the arm Mr Collins offered.

As they formed up, Mary took hold of her courage. She would not disgrace herself or her sisters by trying to converse with a gentleman she knew very little of, and who she found intimidating, but she could display good manners. "I would thank you once again, Mr Darcy, for the honour you have bestowed on me. It is good of you to give Lizzy something to look forward to, and for myself, I anticipate much more pleasure in this dance than in any other of the evening." Mary blushed at her daring and fixed her eyes on the tip of Mr Darcy's nose. She was not equal to meeting his eyes but did not wish to appear as nervous as she felt.

The steps of the dance began bringing them together then apart. Mr Darcy was silent. Mary had no notion if he was thinking about her words or not as her eyes remained firmly fixed in their position. If her eyes had made the short journey northwards, they would have found that the habitual frown on her partner's face had returned. It was, however, caused by contemplation so less severe in appearance.

Darcy glanced at Miss Elizabeth who was suffering all the misery of a poor partner. His own moved with grace, her steps never failing to find the beat of the music and he recalled that it was Miss Mary who was reported to be the musical sister. She did not offer any further conversation, and her movements were such that he found no trial in dancing with her.

He had already formed a plan to dance with more of the ladies present this evening after securing a dance with Miss Elizabeth. He had planned to offer only to the very young ladies to avoid giving rise to gossip of a potential match. He could then at least ensure he had performed his duty for Bingley's sake at least.

If Bingley was serious about Miss Bennet, then Darcy could not afford, in good consciousness, to damage his friends standing in the neighbourhood, even if it meant the pain of dancing. Three before supper and three after would see him through the evening. Darcy did not plan for any of his dances to be with Miss Bingley. He was confident that Mr Bennet could be prevailed upon for conversation within one of the card rooms. That would allow himself a break from the dancing and the opportunity to avoid Miss Bingley if he felt she was stalking him in hopes of a dance herself.

The dance ended and Darcy bowed to Miss Mary as she curtsied back. Darcy offered his arm and led Miss Mary back to her father. There he found Miss Elizabeth waiting. Darcy handed Miss Mary off to Mr Collins and offered his arm to Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled warmly at him as he led them to the set. Stood across from her he watched as she subtly flexed her feet.

"Are you well Miss Elizabeth? I confess that I should be unwilling to give up the privilege of dancing with you, but if you are injured, I should not wish further harm upon you by the rigours of the dance."

As the dance began, Elizabeth made sure that she showed no discomfort as she took the first steps. "I am quite well Mr Darcy, have no fear. Mr Collins was not familiar with all the steps of the last. Perhaps as a clergyman, this is to be expected. I trust you shall have no similar problems? You danced quite well with Mary just now, I am sure she can have no complaints even though you do dislike the activity."

Darcy was surprised by her comment, and it must have shown on his face for Miss Elizabeth smiled and continued. "Come, Mr Darcy, upon your first evening in company you did not dance a step despite the lack of gentlemen and the abundance of ladies. Nor any other evenings in company that offered the amusement, you have yet to spend an evening engaged in the activity."

Mr Darcy could not help the rush of indignation at her words. "I had not at that time the honour of knowing any lady in the assembly beyond my own party.''

"True; and nobody can ever be introduced in a ballroom."

"I believe Miss Elizabeth that after making your acquaintance you refused my offer of dancing when the occasion allowed me to extend it."

"Ah," Elizabeth said "You are correct, although you made the acquaintance of Jane and Charlotte as well, did you not? You cannot mean to say that you have been refused every dance you have requested? I should feel entirely responsible if my actions have set such a sequence of events in motion."

"Then you may be easy that you have not. You are the only partner I was desirous of that has refused my suit." Darcy flushed slightly wondering if his words had been too revealing.

"Miss Bingley would indeed censure me for such an insult. You would have my apologies if I caused offence," Elizabeth teased trying to make her partner smile. She felt all the guilt of refusing this gentleman's hand now she had set aside her hostility toward him. Indeed, he did dance exceptionally well, and she felt all the joy of it after her miserable set with Mr Collins.

"Miss Bingley is as she has ever been since I first made her acquaintance," Mr Darcy returned blandly.

"And when was this?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I first met Bingley in the spring of year seven. I believe I met Miss Bingley not many months past that date."

"And how did you meet? Mr Bingley is much younger than yourself. I cannot think it could have been through your schooling."

"No, I met Bingley after I had completed my education. He was still in attendance. I offered to settle a dispute between him and another."

"So you rescued him from unfortunate circumstances and he worships you as a younger brother to an elder?"

"I do not believe Bingley worships me."

"Well perhaps not. Having no brothers to look up to or observe, perhaps I am not familiar with how it goes. But Thomas Lucas looks up to his elder brother John, and I am acquainted enough with both to see that some parallels can be drawn. You are here in an advisory capacity to Mr Bingley are you not? You have knowledge and experience you are sharing with him so that he might make his way. Is that not something an elder brother might do for a younger when there are no fathers or uncles that might fill the role?"

"I believe that you suppose correctly, Miss Elizabeth. I had not thought about it in those terms. Bingley is a dear friend, and I would offer what aid I could that he desired."

The conversation fell silent between them as they moved through the rest of the dance. As it drew to a close Elizabeth chose to break the comfortable silence. "You must accept my thanks and congratulations, Mr Darcy. You are an excellent dancer, and I am heartily sorry that I have only one dance with you to claim."

"Then let us hope that we are granted the opportunity to dance once again Miss Elizabeth. I would not suspend any pleasure of yours it is in my power to grant."

Elizabeth blushed at the bold speech beginning to see that she had indeed been blind to his preference. He had been quite evident in it throughout their conversations so far this evening. Her eyes were lowered for her curtsey, and it took a breath to steady her sudden nerves to allow her to raise them to meet his gaze again. The warmth she felt in his gaze wholly stilled the air in her lungs. She was quite sure everyone in the ballroom could see it.

Mr Darcy held his arm out to escort her back to her father, and after an inhale to resume her breathing and gather her courage, Elizabeth took it.

Her flushed countenance had not abated by the time they reached Mr Bennet, and Mr Darcy begged to bring her some punch. A murmured word of thanks sent him across to the refreshments table. Elizabeth watched as he moved through the crowd with a commanding elegance. The other guests seemingly melting out of his path. Elizabeth wondered if he had affixed his most fearsome scowl in place to make sure he was not hindered. A small snort of amusement at the idea escaped her.

"Lizzy?" Jane asked as she returned to her family party.

Elizabeth smiled turning to Jane observing the quizzical look on her face. "It was nothing Jane, just a stray thought."

"Indeed," Jane smiled. "How did you enjoy your dance?"

"I would caution you against dancing with Mr Collins, sister," Elizabeth replied mischievously.

"And what of Mr Darcy?" Jane asked with humoured patience.

"He performed admirably. How was Mr Bingley?"

"Delightful," Jane replied primly with a small delighted smile.

"Dear Jane, I do not believe I have seen you so happy."

"I certainly believe that I have not been so," Jane replied then nudged Elizabeth with an elbow as Mr Darcy returned to Elizabeth's side.

"Miss Bennet," Mr Darcy greeted Jane politely handing Elizabeth the first glass of punch, then the second to Miss Bennet.

"Mr Darcy," Jane replied warmly, delighted by the small measure of preference Mr Darcy had just shown her sister. "I hope you have enjoyed your dances, sir,"

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, I have."

"As I was saying to Mr Bingley, Caroline is to be commended. The ballroom is quite lovely." Jane said politely to Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy glanced around the room taking it in for the first time. "Yes," he agreed nonchalantly. "I suppose she is to be. I believe Miss Bingley quite despaired of securing the floral displays."

"They are not from Netherfield's hothouse?" Jane enquired. "The hothouses here were always well tended, I remember from my visits as a child."

"You were familiar with the estate?" Mr Darcy asked politely.

"Oh well, perhaps not very familiar, but Mrs Morris the late wife of Mr Morris, whose estate it is, was fond of children. I was permitted to visit, and the hothouse was my favourite place. The flowers were quite beautiful to a small child. Lizzy preferred the stand of chestnuts of course, so she might collect the conkers. Lizzy claimed that they were her secret weapon." Jane confided merrily.

"Jane," Lizzy protested laughing. "You should not give away my secrets so readily."

"You were successful at conkers Miss Elizabeth?"

"Indeed, Mr Darcy I was unbeaten. John Lucas would pay dearly to learn of from where my success came." Elizabeth declared.

Mr Darcy stayed a few minutes longer before excusing himself from the company of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. He had spotted Caroline Bingley crossing the room towards their group and had no intention of staying and listening to Miss Bingley's thinly veiled distaste for the Bennets. It was particularly uncomfortable for him as he was in possession of information that Miss Bingley was not.

Darcy glanced around the ballroom to see if he could spot the principal parties and could see neither Charles nor Mr Bennet. Sighing in resignation, he stopped by the younger Miss Lucas and offered his hand in the next. Blushing heavily Miss Maria managed to stumble out an acceptance, and Darcy led her to the set that was forming up.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: You get two chapters today! Only because the ball was quite a lot to put into one, and there was no point in not posting it all at once when it was already written._

* * *

Mary joined her elder sisters after her dance. She shared a commiserating glance with Elizabeth and gratefully sank into the small chair Lizzy had saved for her.

"I believe you had the worst of it Mary," Elizabeth teased. "I had no notion Mr Darcy could dance so well, my first two ended on a high. Yours can only have ended on a low."

"It does seem that Mr Collins is not practised in the art of dance," Mary agreed gently rubbing her feet as subtly as she could.

"And how else did you find him?" Elizabeth asked.

Mary sighed. "I cannot say. There are many advantages to his suit."

"Mary! It cannot be about the advantages alone," Elizabeth protested. "I would not have mentioned it if I thought you would resign it to duty!"

Mary shook her head. "I did not say that. But Mr Collins is the only way Longbourn would stay with the Bennet family in some capacity. His living is secure, I had no notion of marriage for myself. I should do as well with him as anyone."

"Oh Mary, no, at least can you like him? I should not wish for you the misery we see daily."

"I cannot think that this is the venue to discuss such a thing, but I shall confess I do not think he is wholly irredeemable."

"Then you shall have our support," Jane said shooting a quelling look at Elizabeth. "If you wish for more time to get to know him then we shall arrange as much as possible between now and when he returns to his parish."

"Thank you for that sisters. I see that your partners have come for you. I shall be quite well here." Mary reached for her reticule then remembered she had left her book at home at Elizabeth's insistence. A small disappointed sigh escaped her, but she pasted a smile on her face so that a casual glance might mistake her for enjoying the spectacle. Her sisters left with their partners, and Mary stayed where she was, watching the dancers her foot tapping along with the music.

* * *

Darcy returned Miss Maria to her parents and watched as Mr Collins swapped Miss Kitty for Miss Lydia. He saw the two sisters exchange glances as they passed. He observed as Miss Kitty went to sit by Miss Mary favouring her left foot slightly. The two sisters bent their heads together and presumably commiserated over the injuries the buffoon of a Parson had inflicted upon his partners. Miss Elizabeth returned from the dance with her partner to the small table the sisters were sat at. Miss Elizabeth smiled at her partner who bowed and moved off towards the refreshment table. Elizabeth joined her sisters, and soon the three were laughing. Miss Elizabeth's partner arrived back bearing three cups of punch which he distributed with a bow before leaving the ladies to their conversation.

Darcy wasn't sure he had ever seen Miss Kitty without Miss Lydia. In her interactions with both Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary, she seemed much less flighty and giggly.

They had sisterly solidarity he was sure was born of love, and he thought perhaps it was not always as pronounced as it was in the moments he was observing, but it brought his thoughts back to his own sister. Georgiana lacked female companionship of her own age. While he could not approve of the behaviour of Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia unchecked, Miss Mary, Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Bennet were company that he thought would benefit his sister. She had been so hurt and become even shyer than before. Perhaps the effervescent Bennets could instil some joy back into his sister.

Darcy glanced around the room looking for Bingley a plan forming in his mind. He spied Charles coming back into the room with Mr Bennet. The two gentlemen exchanged a nod and handshake before Mr Bennet made his way around the room towards one of the salons. Darcy noted how Mr Bennet took the circuitous route, passing by the table of his three daughters. Darcy watched as Mr Bennet paused at the table of his daughters and his gaze scanned the room, Darcy had no doubt the man had noted where his two remaining daughters and wife were.

When Mr Bennet's gaze fell on him, Darcy nodded in acknowledgement. Mr Bennet returned the gesture which caused Miss Elizabeth who had apparently been paying her father some attention, to crane her neck trying to determine he was communicating with. Mr Bennet patted her gently and moved away tilting his head toward the salon. Darcy walked towards the salon he had been indicated, willing to pass the time before supper in conversation

Mr Bennet had secured a table, and two glasses were set upon it when Darcy joined him. Mr Bennet picked up his glass raising it in a toast. Darcy followed the action and after taking the required drink queried. "To what have we toasted?"

"To inevitability," Mr Bennet said. "That of foolish young men, of pretty young maids and excitable mothers."

"I see," Darcy said piecing together what was likely to have happened.

"Do not worry, my wife will hear none of it this eve. Your friend has made his intentions clear and has gone to seek acceptance of his suit from his angel. I cannot decide if I hope for a long or short courtship for I anticipate no peace at Longbourn until he comes to the point."

"He has not asked to marry her?"

"No, Mr Darcy. I have no notion how the fashions of London have changed since I last walked its streets, but your friend has been in the neighbourhood six weeks. My daughter deserves to know more of his character before that question is put to her."

"I meant no disrespect towards Miss Bennet. Bingley seemed quite certain of his regard."

"Then he shall find no disadvantage to a courtship to allow Jane to be certain of hers. To which Mr Darcy, I have one more thing to say. The weather has been inclement of late. Should it clear, you will no longer find Lizzy out on her rock at sunrise, or at least not without one of her sisters. I have a notion about you Mr Darcy, but my daughters shall not suffer at the hands of the town gossips. If you wish to accompany Mr Bingley when he visits, which I am assured he will frequently be doing, then you shall be welcome in my book room."

Darcy sat slightly stunned. He had a feeling he had been given tactic permission and a warning all in one cryptic statement. Instead of demanding clarity he decided to broach the subject of his plan with Mr Bennet. "I was considering inviting my sister to join our party over the festive season. She lacks female companions her own age. If you would permit me to introduce her to your daughters?"

"Mr Darcy!" Mr Bennet exclaimed in apparent amusement. The elder man stopped and shook his head. He continued with less humour in his tone but a cryptic look on his countenance. "Bring your sister Mr Darcy, bring your aunt if you so desire it. I can assure you that after Mr Collins raptures over her person, she would be highly anticipated."

Darcy didn't pretend he understood everything Mr Bennet had implied in his last statement, but the dinner bell was ringing, and they both stood to make their way to the supper tables. The gentleman separated at the door with Darcy going to seek Bingley and find out what had taken place between Bingley and Mr Bennet.

* * *

Elizabeth was stood with Mary. Mr Bingley had approached and taken Jane away from their conversation promising to return with her shortly. Mary and Elizabeth had exchanged knowing looks and waited impatiently for the couple to return.

Jane came back not fifteen minutes later a smile on her face quite bright enough to illuminate the ballroom for the rest of the evening. Mr Bingley looked flushed but very pleased with himself.

Jane reached out and squeezed Elizabeth's hand stepping closer to her sisters. Taking up one of Mary's hands Jane whispered. "We have agreed to courtship. Perhaps in the New Year, we shall have further news. Papa has requested I have time to know Mr Bingley further, it is the only thing preventing Mr Bingley from offering immediately. We shall make no announcement tonight as Mr Bingley is to return to London to deal with some business matters. It would look strange for him to leave so shortly after such an announcement so we shall wait until he returns, it is but three days. Oh, I am the happiest of creatures. Can you both be this happy for I should wish very much to share this feeling."

"No one can have your happiness unless they should also possess your goodness," Elizabeth said smiling at her sister delighted at the news.

Mary offered her own congratulations to Jane while Elizabeth stepped over to Mr Bingley. "I extend you my congratulations Mr Bingley you have chosen the best of us."

"Miss Elizabeth, I am most gratified for your congratulations. Indeed, Miss Bennet is everything lovely. I shall be the luckiest of swains to court her."

"Your business shall not keep you long I hope?"

"No Miss Elizabeth, it is some small matters that must be dealt with. The roads shall become troublesome as the winter progresses, entirely hampering my ability to return to London and speak to my solicitors. I feel it is best if these things can be dealt with in advance where possible."

Elizabeth blinked at Mr Bingley's unsubtle reference but remembered that it had been Mr Bennet who had requested the time for Jane to know Mr Bingley better. It seemed that Mr Bingley was anticipating that his suit would be successful. She glanced at Jane who smiled in delight at Mr Bingley's words. Elizabeth stepped back allowing Jane to take her place at Mr Bingley's side, Elizabeth squeezed her sister's fingers wordlessly as they passed.

Mr Bingley smiled broadly taking Jane's hand and placing it on his arm. "Miss Bennet, would you do me the honour of escorting me to supper? I believe the bell shall be ringing shortly?"

"Thank you, Mr Bingley, I should like that very much."

Mr Bingley nodded and turned to Elizabeth and Mary. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, if you have no previous engagement would you do me the honour of joining your sister and myself?"

Elizabeth flicked a glance at Jane who nodded imperceptibly. A glance at Mary who was blushing slightly but met Elizabeth's eyes communicating her acceptance settled the matter. "Thank you, Mr Bingley, you are most generous. Mary and I would enjoy your company very much."

"Then we shall make a jolly party indeed," Mr Bingley enthused.

The dinner bell rang, and Mr Bingley led Jane towards the doors. Elizabeth and Mary linked arms and followed the couple. Mr Bingley solicitously seated Jane and waited as Elizabeth and Mary took their seats aided by a footman. As they settled Mr Bingley filling their glasses Mr Darcy approached.

"Darcy!" Bingley said. "Join us, that is if you don't have a prior engagement?"

"I do not and thank you. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary. You are enjoying your evening I trust?"

"Thank you yes," Elizabeth said as Mr Darcy took the open seat beside her.

The conversation between the diners was enjoyable if marred slightly by the strident tones of Mrs Bennet, who despite sitting some distance away could still be heard over the discussions of the other ball-goers. Elizabeth fought to keep the flush from her face as she listened to her mother declare the engagement of her eldest daughter a certainty. Jane and Mr Bingley had lost themselves in conversation on the other side of the table leaving Elizabeth and Mary to carry on a conversation with Mr Darcy.

"Mr Darcy," Mary said hesitantly bringing the gentleman's attention away from the sound of her mother. "I believe you have a sister? Is she in town? I wonder shall you be accompanying Mr Bingley on his business and have the opportunity of seeing her?"

Darcy's attention snapped back from the spectacle Mrs Bennet was making of herself to his companion. "Indeed, Miss Mary, she is in town, and I had thought to call on her."

"Shall you be joining your family for Christmas Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth said with relief at the topic of discussion.

"I had thought to remain with Bingley," Darcy acknowledged.

"You would be welcome indeed Darcy, your sister too if she likes. I understand that she is not out, but we could have a few small parties she could attend could we not? I should very much like to pass the season here amongst my neighbours," Bingley offered genially showing he had been at least paying some attention to those around him.

Darcy nodded. "I shall inquire of Georgiana. If you would permit me I should like to introduce her to you," Darcy said looking at Elizabeth keenly. "And you as well Miss Mary, Miss Bennett. My sister has no other siblings but I, and I fear I do not carry the office as well as I could. Her nearest female relatives are her Aunts who are some years older than she."

"Then we would be pleased to make her acquaintance Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said with a warm smile. Her agreement was echoed by the other Bennet sisters, and Darcy felt satisfied that he might yet improve his suit while also bringing some much-needed companionship to his sister.

Supper ended, and Mr Bingley stood to invite the ladies to perform. He glanced towards his sister realising he had not been aware of who she had sat with for supper. The end of the table Caroline rose from contained Hurst and Louisa with a gap of some places between them and the next persons at the table. Bingley sat down satisfied as the strains of the music began to fill the room.

"Shall you play this evening Miss Mary?" Darcy asked awkwardly. He wished to be polite to all the parties at the table.

"I have chosen a selection," Mary replied her eyes fixed on the table a fierce blush covering her face. "Miss Bingley is quite talented."

"I shall look forward to hearing your selection. I believe Miss Bingley received instruction in London and is fond of fashionable pieces."

"Miss Bingley thinks your sister very talented on the pianoforte Mr Darcy," Elizabeth joined in when Mary seemed unable to think of something to say.

"Yes, Georgiana is but she is too shy to perform in company. In that, I believe both you and Miss Mary have the advantage."

"Then you are lucky to not have to share her talent," Elizabeth teased gently.

They watched the performers, Mary listening to the conversation of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, wishing she had the skill of speaking without wanting the ground to swallow her whole. She did not feel that her contributions to the conversation so far were anything to be proud of but she had at least not embarrassed her family.

Elizabeth nudged Mary gently with her elbow and Mary stood immediately. "If you would excuse me," she stumbled out before curtsying and making her way to the instrument.

Elizabeth had suggested that Mary waited until the end of the performances to play her piece. The light, merry music would shift the mood to that of dancing again, allowing the listeners to anticipate the opportunity to dance once all the performances were over. They would appreciate the piece more. Mary was unsure if her sister's logic was sound, but she had chosen to go along with it rather than fight it. Usually, she received very little in the way of appreciation of her playing. If Elizabeth was even half right, she was set to achieve more satisfaction than she usually would.

Mary sat at the pianoforte and looked out over the room. The faces of her neighbours were turned politely in her direction. Upon seeing her take the seat, she saw some turn away barely holding back grimaces. Burying the hurt, she sought Elizabeth. Her sister was looking on expectantly, on meeting Mary's gaze, Elizabeth gave a small, encouraging nod, and Mary put her fingers to the keys.

The music was familiar, she did not need the score to play it. Mary kept her eyes on her sister, Elizabeth's smile grew as the music rang out and Mary was brave enough to dart her eyes around the room. She saw the looks of surprise on her neighbour's faces and the smiles of pleasure at the lively tune, that buoyed her as much as their dismay had sunk her. Mary applied herself to the tune her fingers dancing and leaping over the keys as she imagined the dancers would to the music.

When the piece ended, and she stood from the seat, she was taken entirely by surprise by the enthusiastic applause. Her cheeks flamed as she awkwardly made a curtsey before heading back to her position by Elizabeth.

The occupants of the supper room started moving back towards the ballroom the merry tune still echoing around the chamber and smiles were directed Mary's way.

"I say, Miss Mary that was excellent," Mr Bingley said warmly. "If you shall excuse me, I shall see that the dancing has resumed now your playing has encouraged us to return to it."

Mary blushed further, her head bowed and fingers twisting tightly together in her lap in embarrassment. "Thank you, Mr Bingley," she managed to say. Her eyes not quite making the full trip to his face.

Bingley stood and made his way to the door jovially greeting and talking to those he passed.

Elizabeth took one of Mary's hands in her own and squeezed it breaking the twisting grip Mary had her fingers locked in. "You played that very well Mary."

"Thank you," Mary whispered.

The strains of the first set came through the door, and the party stood from the table to make their way back to the ballroom.

"Miss Bennet, if you are not engaged might I have this dance?" Darcy asked.

Jane accepted gracefully and allowed Mr Darcy to lead her to the floor. As they joined the set Charlotte joined the two remaining sisters.

"I congratulate you, Mary, that was skilfully played," Charlotte offered kindly.

"Thank you," Mary said blushing once again.

"How has your evening been Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked her friend

"Well enough, I see that you have been spared the company of Kitty or Lydia so far this evening, thus would be unaware of the absence of the current favourite of the officers. Maria was kind enough to ensure I was fully informed throughout supper."

"And to which upstanding gentlemen are they lamenting the absence of?" Elizabeth asked.

"A Lieutenant Wickham I believe, is the principal cause of most dismay. Evangeline has been most put out he is not in attendance. Business apparently called him away although the speculation is that he chose not to confront Mr Darcy."

"That does not offer much in support of his version of events," Elizabeth pointed out. "Why should a man, when wronged by another, fear facing him? It would be Mr Darcy who would feel the embarrassment of the confrontation."

Mary nudged Elizabeth's shoulder drawing her attention and whispered. "Mr Collins is coming this way."

Elizabeth stifled a groan. After her disastrous dance with Mr Collins, she had been happy to forget all about it. "I shall not dance a second with him. Shall you?" she asked Mary.

Mary bit her lip but shook her head.

"My dear cousins how fair you are this evening!" the oozing voice rang out as he approached.

Elizabeth turned to the Parson. "Mr Collins, I believe you have not yet met my friend Miss Charlotte Lucas. Allow me to introduce you. Charlotte this is Mr Collins. Mr Collins, my dear friend Charlotte Lucas."

Mr Collins bowed elaborately and effusively greeted Charlotte. Charlotte shot a bemused look towards Lizzy before kindly accepting the greeting. When the inevitable offer of a dance came, Charlotte accepted with equanimity but gave Elizabeth a look that indicated that explanations would be required.

"Do you think a Parson would have much call to dance?" Mary mused quietly.

"Not if he did not wish it or moved in a quieter society. From what Mr Collins has said his parsonage while well-situated does not suffer from an overindulgence of society such as this. I do not think his patroness who is so esteemed and elevated would ask Mr Collins to attend an event she was hosting, if she hosted such evenings."

"I cannot say that I have much love for dancing," Mary replied.

"But it is pleasurable with a good partner." Elizabeth rebutted gently. "You enjoyed the first."

"Yes," Mary agreed. "But that is not a reason to reject a man's suit."

"No," Elizabeth agreed reluctantly.

"You seem sister, to have forgiven Mr Darcy of his unkind comment," Mary said bravely.

"I have been told that I was becoming a shrew about it all," Elizabeth said with humour she wasn't sure was fully genuine. "After that is discounted, I have little to complain of, he has been polite in company if reserved. Miss Bingley has provided ample example of why a man of Mr Darcy's consequence would become reserved in society. He has favoured me with his company and attention when I have not sought it. To ignore the possibility when it is laid before me, would be foolish indeed."

"Do you like him?"

"I am unsure yet what I think of Mr Darcy, my opinion is regularly challenged and it has not allowed me to form a fixed impression. He seems a good friend, by all accounts a generous master of a large estate which demands much if his time, in person or via correspondence. That shows admirable characteristics. I confess I know less of him than Jane does of Mr Bingley."

Mary considered that response and said no more.

The evening continued apace, Elizabeth danced with her neighbours and once with Mr Bingley. When Elizabeth was not dancing Mary was content to keep her company and provide conversation where she could. Elizabeth found her sister less pious if drawn out carefully and the conversation directed. It took effort on both their parts but Elizabeth was growing in confidence that if Jane should be wed by spring, she would still have one sister with which she could converse when Jane left them.

The ball drew to a close, and the carriages began to be called. Despite Mrs Bennets attempts, the Bennet carriage was not the last to arrive. The family took its leave and travelled the miles back to Longbourn in sleepy silence.


	10. Chapter 10

The family rose late and separately, the morning following the ball. As each member descended, they entered the morning room and sat around the table breaking their fast near silently as more of the family made their way downstairs. As the last of them took their place, Mary stole a glance at Elizabeth before carefully picking up her teacup. Her eyes remained fixed on the tabletop as she gathered up her courage.

"Mr Collins," she said breaking the quietude of the breakfast table, for even the loquacious Mrs Bennett had said no more than necessary.

Mr Collins looked startled to be addressed.

"I was wondering, sir, if you would be interested in accompanying me after breakfast? I am to the Reverend's house with the poor basket. He was not present at the ball last night, and I do not believe that you have had the opportunity to speak to him. For myself, I would be happy to make the introduction. The Reverend Rufford had promised to look up a point of theology we were discussing a few days previous. Perhaps you might be interested in joining our discussion?"

Mr Collins gaped for a moment before casting a look around the table. Upon catching his look, Mr Bennet stirred himself.

"Be not afraid I shall prevent you from accompanying Mary sir. I should not stand in the way of two men of the cloth's discourse over scripture. If Mary is happy to make the introduction."

Mary inclined her head to her father before turning expectantly back to Mr Collins.

"I would be most gratified to make to make his acquaintance. You are all kindness cousin Mary. Your charity is to be commended. My patroness, the great Lady Catherine would indeed praise you for your condescension to those of lower standing, for she believes, most ardently, in the preservation of the distinction of rank."

Mary blinked and nodded. Jane then spoke up. "Elizabeth and I shall accompany you to the parsonage I have a jar of tincture to give Mrs Abbot for young Jenny."

The small party readied themselves for the walk and set off with Mary and Mr Collins leading the way. Mary holding the basket of work to be distributed to the poor. Jane and Elizabeth followed at a small distance, enough that a lower volume of conversion could not be easily heard.

"Oh, Jane, I wish Mary did not have this idea in her head. He is insufferable. He has not even offered to carry her basket for all that it is no burden. A man such as him? Mary would be a fool indeed to accept him."

"If she feels something for him. No Lizzy, if she does or, can, why should she not make the match? It is not for you she should choose a husband."

"No of course not, but Jane," Elizabeth gestured toward the couple walking in front of them. Mr Collins was clearly lecturing on some point, barely pausing to allow his companion to join the conversation.

"There are few enough that look at her and Mama will not promote her over Kitty or Lydia, and we are not yet married," Jane answered watching the couple.

"There are better men than Mr Collins to be found. You are courting now, and if that goes well for you and Mr Bingley, I shall write to our Aunt and ask that Mary take your place when we visit. I shall take on more with our cousins so that Mary might have the advantage of Aunt Gardiner's wisdom.

"Lizzy! Mary might not wish to go. You are becoming very autocratic, and while you mean well, should you not discuss any and all of this with Mary?"

"I shall," Lizzy assured her sister. "But why would she not wish to go? There are soirees we could attend, some of the music evenings must be more comfortable to participate in than a round of balls, and Mary only needs to get over her initial shyness. She can rattle on about music for hours, I just need to find her an eager young man."

"Lizzy!"

"Better my machinations than a lifetime of the officious Lady Catherine. Every woman should have the privilege of running her own home, and Mr Collins had already proven himself in her thrall."

"Mary seems to wish to discover if he is suitable and I wish you would not put either off. If she likes him well enough, she will need our support to help with Mama."

"And Papa," Lizzy added darkly. "He shall not think highly of her if she should choose him."

"Papa will let her if it is what she wishes. She will receive no more censure from him than she usually does."

Lizzy sighed but let the topic drop between them. They caught up with Mr Collins and Mary as they waited by the gate to the Parsonage.

"Shall we call for you on our way back?" Jane asked Mary. "We shall be no more than an hour I should think."

Mary nodded in agreement before wishing her sisters well and letting herself through the gate as Mr Collins showed no inclination to open it for her.

Jane and Elizabeth lingered with Mrs Abbot engaging her in conversation about her family and their health and playing with the two youngest. Finally, they took their leave and slowly returned to the parsonage. The maid showed them to the parlour where Mary, Mr Collins and the Revered Rufford were sat.

The arrival of the two eldest Bennet was received with an air of relief by both the Revered and Mary causing Elizabeth to slyly glance at Mr Collins. She could discern no outward sign of his mental state so turned her attention to Mary and the Reverend Rufford. "Have you decided your point, Mary?"

Mary's eyes tightened slightly. "The Reverend was quite gracious in his explanations, and Mr Collins put forth an alternative view which we had not considered. In all, it has been quite enlightening."

"Indeed. I have always thought you are an excellent teacher Reverend, you have explained many a passage to me that I have needed clarification on. It does you credit, sir." Jane said warmly to the older gentleman.

"I am a shepherd Miss Bennet, to each of my flock I must tend. No member is more or less important."

Elizabeth glanced at the Reverend in surprise at the sharp tone and noticed his gaze was fixed firmly on Mr Collins. Perhaps she mused Mr Collins had invoked his patroness once too many times for the Reverend's liking.

"We have been at the Abbots," Elizabeth ventured in an overly bright tone. "The youngest two seem to have grown so fast."

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth," the Reverend responded, his tone once again its usual jovial warmth. "Children are wont to grow. It has not been so many years that yourself was a small child. I have had the advantage of seeing all the Bennet's grow into charming young women. If I may, I hope that I might have the opportunity of witnessing you make worthy matches. Ladies as generous to the poor with your time and skills as you are, are deserving only the best of men."

The Reverend shot another glace towards Mr Collins and Elizabeth had to bury her nose in her teacup to conceal her expression. She had no idea what Mr Collins had done to provoke the ordinarily mild-tempered Reverend. Elizabeth could not tell if Mr Collins had taken the slight as it was intended but she was thankful for it. Mary had always regarded the Reverend's opinion highly. If he didn't like Mr Collins, then perhaps Mary would consider refusing the match.

They lingered only as long as a cup of tea before making their excuses and returning to Longbourne. Mary took up her position by Mr Collins but refused to let her sisters fall behind. Instead, Mary kept them involved in a conversation that Mr Collins was blessedly silent upon.

At their return, the sisters divested themselves of their outerwear and joined their mother in the parlour where Kitty and Lydia were pouring over the latest fashion plates from the circulating library. Mr Collins hesitated in the doorway before making a choice and joined the group. Mary took up her book and buried her nose in it after exchanging an alarmed look with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Jane sat together and quietly discussed the likely next opportunity to see Mr Bingley after his return. So engrossed in their speculation, it was a surprise to both of them when the sound of a throat being cleared loudly drowned out their conversation.

"Mrs Bennet, I wondered if you would grant me the privilege of a private conversation with my fair cousin Elizabeth."

A pin could have been heard should it have been dropped. Elizabeth fixed her gaze on her sister. Mary for her part allowed her hurt to show on her face before stoically hiding it and shaking her head slightly at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Mrs Bennet asked. To her credit, her confusion was showing. She had apparently not missed the attention that Mary had paid Mr Collins.

"Yes indeed," Mr Collins replied sending a simpering glance at Elizabeth which she cringed back from.

"I assure you Mama that Mr Collins can have nothing to say to me. Indeed, his attention to Mary has been quite marked. I would not wish to cause a discord of sisterly affection by intruding."

Mr Collins spluttered at Elizabeth's words, his mouth gaping open and close in an unattractive manner. Elizabeth took the opportunity to continue. "Did you not accompany Mary this morning on her visits for the purpose of spending time with her? I assure you that Jane and I were certainly given the impression that you favoured Mary's attention. Is that not the case sir?"

Mr Collins gathered himself and smiled weakly. "Forgive me, Mrs Bennet, I misspoke. I do wish to speak to Miss Elizabeth but perhaps cousin Jane might stay in the room to be assured of no impropriety?"

Mrs Bennet looked more confused. "What sir, is it you need to speak to Lizzy of? If you are paying your attention to Mary, I will hope you to be constant. My girls are not to be trifled with, sir. Mr Bennett will not stand for such behaviour under his roof and nor should he."

Mr Collins looked around the room as if seeking an escape. "I meant no offence Madam to any of your lovely daughters or yourself. If perhaps it would put your mind at rest, then you would also remain?"

"Mr Collins," Elizabeth cut in. "I feel that perhaps it would be best if this situation is avoided all together least unintentional offence is given. I am sure that even your noble patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh would admit, in such a situation as this, a successful retreat to allow you to remain upon the ground you have already claimed, would be the better stratagem to follow. Do you not think so Mr Collins?"

Mr Collins nodded, almost automatically agreeing once his patroness' name had been invoked. With that Elizabeth rose from her place at the table and escaped the room. Upon her heels were Jane and Mary followed by a giggling Lydia and Kitty who upon seeing the three older sisters paused outside the door, burst out in fresh giggles and ran down the hall to the parlour.

Mary, Jane and Elizabeth exchanged confused and shocked looks. The sounds of movement in the room the had just exited had them moving down the corridor towards the still room where they could be assured of privacy and time to discuss the happenings.

"Are you well?" Jane asked of Mary as they took their places around the large work table.

"I, I hardly know," Mary replied faintly. "I did not expect any of that, I know that one evening and morning cannot be considered a great deal of time, but I thought myself quite forthright. Perhaps overly so in my encouragement. For Mr Collins to indicate his preference is still Lizzy is galling to my own vanity, but perhaps I should be unsurprised. I do not have Lizzy's wit or charm, and Mama has always believed that men prefer lively women for their wives."

"You were not very attached though were you Mary? You had only last night considered that he might be suitable."

"No, I was not very attached," Mary agreed dispiritedly. "Our time at the parsonage this morning was more illuminating on areas where Mr Collins could improve himself rather than the conversation of two people coming to an understanding. Perhaps we would not have made a good match, but I think I should have liked to be at least _considered_."

"He was very cruel," Elizabeth said reaching for Mary's hand. "He should not have behaved in such a way it was cruel and unkind that he disregarded your feelings in such a way."

"I do not think from his reaction, he was aware that I might have feelings to disregard," Mary corrected.

"If you still wish it, I am sure Mama could encourage him to come to the point," Jane offered gently.

"I do not. I do not think I could be happy in such a marriage. I should wish to be at least chosen first and for myself. I have that much pride."

"He did not declare why he wished to speak to Lizzy, perhaps he only wished to convey his apologies that he may have given rise to an expectation, which he would not fulfil if he were considering you Mary," Jane replied.

"Jane! Even for you, that is a stretch. I have given no indication that I am expecting his address or would welcome it. For him to ask to speak to me alone like that, no I feel that on this occasion you have it wrong," Elizabeth declared.

"Would a gentleman risk such a misunderstanding arising?" Mary asked of Jane. "Surely it is more prudent to secure the object of your affections first. If Lizzy had been open to his suit perhaps an apology might be fielded after, but before would only lead to a situation such as we have just witnessed."

Jane subsided acknowledging Mary's point. They picked over the herbs preparing them in comfortable silence broken by the door suddenly being opened.

"Girls! Here you are, how you vex me hiding away like this. Now I must speak to you." Mrs Bennet bustled into the room closing the door behind her, closing off any avenue of escape.

"What is it, Mama?" Jane asked.

"Why Mr Collins of course! I have no notion of whatever that was in the parlour but no mind. He has retreated upstairs, and I wish to speak to you girls."

"Mama," Elizabeth said. "I cannot see what there is to say. I have not encouraged him."

"That I have no doubt of Miss Lizzy! You have no notion of your duty or my poor nerves. Mr Collins intends to have one of you and with Mr Bingley quite set on Jane why should he not look at you." She sniffed eyeing her daughter. "Though you seem to think yourself above considering him." She turned to Mary. "I will speak to him, do not worry my dear I am sure that he was only confused this morning. We can get this all sorted out, and oh Mary, just think you shall be mistress of Longbourn. We are all saved."

"Mama! Why should you think Mr Collins will offer for Mary? He certainly did not give that impression, and why should Mary accept him if he does. He is a ridiculous man."

"You Miss Lizzy would do better to learn your place. When your father dies, Mr Collins can throw us into the hedgerows and then where will your vanity get you? Why would Mary refuse him? She hardly has any other prospects, and she is at least a dutiful daughter. Why she would refuse?"

"Mama, Mr Collins has no preference for me, and I have none for him. I do not wish to marry him," Mary said quietly but firmly.

"What?"

"I do not," Mary said again. "I should very much wish to marry a man who esteemed me, which Mr Collins does not. The Reverend does not approve of him either."

"The Reverend? What do I care for him? Mary you must marry him. I will have words with your father. Mr Collins will be made to come to the point and you, Mary, will accept him when he does." With that pronouncement Mrs Bennet whirled and left the room the door thumping closed smartly behind her.

"Do you think..."

"No Mary," Jane came around the table wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Mama cannot make you accept him, and she has, after all, no assurances that Mr Collins will offer."

"But..."

"No Mary," Elizabeth joined her sisters. "Papa would not make you marry where you did not wish to."

"He might not force you, but I do not think I hold that level of his regard," Mary said glumly.


	11. Chapter 11

The remainder of the day passed with the elder Benet sisters remaining out of sight of the majority of the occupants of the house. Mr Collin spent the day in his room requesting his meals be brought to him so that he may remain undisturbed. The result of his day's contemplation appeared in the form of a single piece of correspondence he bade be delivered with all haste before he retreated behind the study door of his chamber.

The morrow produced no further intelligence. Mr Collins attended the morning meal but offered no more than the bare civilities. Mrs Bennet was suitably vexed by her inability to claim Mr Collins in conversation and organise things as to her liking. After Mr Collins had eaten sufficiently, he excused himself and was heard in the hall calling for his coat.

A letter was delivered to Miss Bennet, it came from Netherfield and was opened immediately. The envelope contained a sheet of elegant, little, hot-pressed paper, well covered with a lady's fair, flowing hand. Elizabeth saw her sister's countenance change as she read it and saw her dwelling intently on some particular passages. Jane recollected herself soon, and putting the letter away, tried to join with her usual cheerfulness in the general conversation, but Elizabeth felt an anxiety on the subject. Mrs Bennet espied her daughter's missive and sought to inquire as to the sender.

"It is a letter from Caroline."

"What does she have to say, Jane, does she wish for you to visit?"

"No Mama. Caroline writes that she has decided that she will join Mr. Bingley in London where she foresees spending the rest of the winter."

"Oh, that is unfortunate, for if she is not there, you shall be unable to call upon her and see Mr Bingley by chance. But perhaps not all is lost, for he shall be able to visit and without his party, we can invite him to dine with us. Yes, I can see that working very well indeed. I will speak to cook and make sure the menus include some of his favourites."

Jane only nodded to her mother's outpouring of plans. When she rose from the table, Elizabeth followed her. With an understanding glance exchanged, they headed upstairs to Jane's room. Jane sat against the headboard while Elizabeth perched at her feet the usual arrangement for their sister discussions.

Just as they were to begin, a hesitant knock came at the door and Mary poked her head around.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I noticed you did not seem at ease at the table and I hope that nothing is truly amiss. I do not wish to intrude on an exchange of confidences to which I have no part, but Mama indicated that she would be speaking to Mr. Collins then myself and I do not feel I have the strength to stand up to her."

"It is quite alright Mary you may come in," Jane said warmly to her sister.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Jane who merely held out a hand to Mary. Mary came into the room carefully. She shut the door and hesitated slightly, her eyes flickering between Jane and Elizabeth and Jane's outstretched hand.

"Come, Mary, we do not bite. I too noticed Jane was not disclosing the matter fully and she was just about to illuminate me on the topic. You have not missed anything of import so far," Elizabeth offered to reassure her sister.

"Mama will not look for you in here," Jane said comfortingly.

That seemed to decide her, and Mary came towards the bed. Elizabeth patted the space next to her against the foot board.

"It is tradition between Jane and me, that the person who has things to tell, gets the head of the bed and those that listen, the bottom. Come to sit by me, Mary. Here, the bolster does well at cushioning your back. Now, as a rule, Jane only allows questions at the end and is most severe about interruptions. I, on the other hand, welcome discourse at any point."

"Oh," Mary said looking between them. "Then I shall abide by your rules, of course."

"They are not rules, Mary," Jane said smiling. "Only Lizzy is apt to go off on a tangent which can mean that the matter in hand is never gotten around to."

"Jane, of course, is far too good as to do anything so unladylike as ramble," Elizabeth teased. Mary didn't look entirely at ease but nodded and turned her attention to Jane focusing much as Elizabeth had seen her do in church during the sermons. She bit her lip to hide her smile at the thought, and she too turned to Jane expectantly.

"This is from Caroline Bingley; what it contains, has surprised me a good deal. The whole party have left Netherfield by this time and are on their way to town, and without any intention of coming back again. You shall hear what she says.''

Jane then read the first sentence aloud, which comprised the information of their having just resolved to follow their brother to town directly, and of their meaning to dine that day in Grosvenor Street, where Mr. Hurst had a house. The next was in these words.

 _"I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in_ _Hertfordshire_ _, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope at some future period, to enjoy many returns of the delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that._

 _When_ _my brother_ _left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to_ _London_ _, might be concluded in three or four days, but as we are certain it cannot be so, and at the same time convinced that when_ _Charles_ _gets to_ _town_ _he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintance are already there for the winter; I wish I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one in the crowd, but of that, I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in_ _Hertfordshire_ _may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your_ _beaux_ _will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of the three of whom we shall deprive you.''_

"Did Mr. Bingley not communicate with Miss Bingley his intentions?" Mary queried when Jane paused, glancing between her sisters confusedly. "To me, he seemed most pleased with gaining your consent to courtship, and I believe he mentioned to Lizzy that he was going thither to ensure the correct matters were in place once he secured your affections. That reads as if Miss Bingley is unaware of his true purpose."

"To me too it seemed the same. I cannot think why Mr. Bingley might delay in telling his sister of his intentions."

"But you have not told Mama," Elizabeth pointed out. "For reasons which we are all in agreement with. Perhaps Mr Bingley did not wish for Mama to be the last to be informed. She would not like it and see herself quite hard done by. Perhaps he intends to host a gathering where he might announce his happy news, where you will both be able to enjoy the congratulations together rather than apart. It seems to me not unholy reasonable."

"Yes," Jane said nodding a relieved expression on her face. "Perhaps you are right, it would upset Mama to be the last to know. I had not thought of that Lizzy. But I shall read you the next part, for your wisdom is much needed here as well. I confess that on first reading the words I found myself quite distressed as you noted at the table.

 _Mr Darcy_ _is impatient to see_ _his sister_ _and to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think_ _Georgiana Darcy_ _has her equal for beauty, elegance, and_ _accomplishments_ _; and the affection she inspires in_ _Louisa_ _and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare to entertain of her being hereafter our_ _sister_ _. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject, but I will not leave the_ _country_ _without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable._ _My brother_ _admires her greatly already, he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing, her relations all wish the connection as much as his own, and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call_ _Charles_ _most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favour an attachment and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest_ _Jane_ _, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?''_

"Oh now!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Jane lowered the letter and waited for a response. "Honestly you cannot believe that! Far be it from me to accuse Miss Bingley of listening at doors, but how else could such an account come together? Why it is almost laughable."

Jane's hurt and confusion showed on her countenance. Elizabeth reached out to grasp her hand, shaking it slightly and warmly continued. "Jane, dear sweet Jane. You cannot think that Mr. Bingley is the type of man to engage the affections and gain the permission to court a lady then run off with another. Another whom, I may point out, is the younger sister of his close friend, a friend who is most assuredly aware of Mr. Bingley's intentions towards you. Dearest, please discard this missive as spurious conjecture. Miss Bingley must have heard Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy discussing Mr Darcy's plans to bring Miss Darcy to Netherfield. Miss Bingley has ably demonstrated her distaste for the country and has presumed that that means that any time spent in company together would be done so in town.

If she chooses to willfully ignore the affection betwixt her brother and yourself, she must then delude herself that any warm words of praise Mr Bingley has uttered have been towards another. Miss Darcy is preferred as it will bring her closer to her own goal. By removing the whole party to town, she lends weight to the argument that it would be more convenient to stay there where _she_ would rather be. I fear that she is in for a rude shock when she discovers the truth. Indeed, Jane, it is nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Then why would she write such a thing? It seems to me that Caroline would know of her brother's regard and be an astute judge of his actions."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Miss Bingley has set her cap upon Mr. Darcy. If she feels that one marriage between the family might encourage another, would she not then encourage any scheme that could advance her goal?"

"I cannot see that Lizzy, while we were in company together, Caroline made every overture of friendship towards me. I cannot believe that she would be so insincere, what advantage would it gain her to be so false."

"Then you must choose," Mary said haltingly. "To believe either Miss Bingley's account as your friend or Mr Bingley who has asked and received permission to court you. Do you think the gentleman capable of such villainous behaviour?"

"No," Jane said. "Mr Bingley is a good man he would not trifle with my feelings in such a manner. If he wished only a flirtation, then why speak to Papa? Why raise such hopes and expectations? I will not doubt his intentions, to do so would credit neither of us."

"You are not wrong about Mr Bingley Jane. I too do not think him capable of such deception. I do not think that his behaviour would escape his friend's notice and I am certain that Mr Darcy would not welcome such a character in his circle," Elizabeth declared in support of her sister's beau.

"So, then you must be wrong about Miss Bingley," Mary ascertained.

"Perhaps she is simply mistaken in her thinking. If Mr Bingley has been praising me to Mr Darcy," Jane dropped her gaze as her face flamed in embarrassed pleasure. "And Miss Bingley is unaware of her brothers' intentions, perhaps it is a misunderstanding on her part. Once we are able to announce our happy news, I am sure that this can be cleared up. I am sure that Caroline would not to intentionally hurt me with her words."

Elizabeth exchanged a glance with Mary that showed that they at least were in agreement. However, as to not further upset Jane, Elizabeth changed the topic of conversation to the next time they might walk out to the circulating library and what might be on offer. She and Jane both suggesting to Mary one or two books that she might try.

* * *

Darcy descended the stairs of his club and entered the dining room where the morning meal was being served. To his surprise found Bingley already seated. "You rose early," he commented taking his seat. The server brought the coffee pot and filled his tray. Bingley accepted the proffered refill, and the server faded back to the wall.

"I profess to not quite attending you yesterday when we arrived as to the time that food would be served. I thought it best to be early than late. I am grateful to be here over some hotel."

Darcy shrugged. "As our stay is to be short I saw no point in staying at my house. Our time would only be interrupted by constant callers. Better to stay here and get matters sorted."

"Still it is most convenient, and I thank you."

Darcy waved him off, picking up his cup. "Have you decided what you shall do today? If you are serious in your intent to have a contract drawn up, you will need to see your solicitor as soon as may be. These things take time."

"I sent a message out yesterday upon our arrival requesting an interview. I hope that I am fortunate as to be granted one today. I am aware of what Miss Bennet brings to any union. Mr Bennet, I think, thought it should dissuade me, but it shall not. I shall settle on her a goodly sum, and I shall have every hope that she keeps better accounts than Caroline, she can hardly do worse."

"Longbourn is not overly prosperous, but it is hardly destitute, and Mrs Bennet has a reputation for keeping a fine table. If she has taught her daughters, I think you shall not have to worry."

"Do you think I should buy Miss Bennet a trinket? I thought perhaps a small brooch, she wore a coral necklace at the ball. Perhaps something that might match. Forgive me for the asking, but I dare not ask Caroline, and while perhaps it is not quite the same thing, you buy your sister trinkets do you not?"

"Yes, and I should think that a desire to please applies, be it a sister or a suitor. I can offer an opinion, but I hardly know Miss Bennet I would think that anything you pick out would suit."

"Then I shall go today while I wait to hear, and see what I can find."

Their conversation broke off as they were approached by a servant bearing a tray.

"Sir, Mr Bingley, sir, these have arrived for you by messenger. He was instructed to wait for a response, sir."

Bingley looked surprised. "By Jove that was quick, I've never known Boot to rise this early to attend business." He scooped the letters from the proffered tray. His expression fading from anticipation to concern.

"Bingley?"

"Caroline, and this one I do not know. Though why Caroline is writing to me? She must have had the messenger chasing our heels the entire way here. Surely, she recalls we came on horseback. We cannot be expected to return bearing hat boxes!"

Bingley opened the letter, his face creasing with concern as he took in the message.

"Bingley? Netherfield has not burnt down has it?" Darcy asked trying to be jovial in the face of his friend's concern.

"No but it might be better had it for that would excuse my sister's behaviour. It seems that leaving the carriage at her disposal was an error. She and the Hursts have removed from Netherfield to Hurst's house on Grosvenor Street. This is a summons to join them for the remainder of the winter so that we might enjoy a more _civilised society_."

"She has quit Netherfield entirely?"

"That is my understanding. Dash it all Darcy I shall have to send an express to Netherfield. Mrs Nicholls shall have to be informed that my plans have not changed."

"The messenger that brought the letter is he from Hurst or Netherfield?"

"I do not know. I shall have someone enquire."

"Perhaps your second letter?" Darcy reminded Bingley of the seemingly forgotten missive waiting for him.

Bingley put Caroline's letter down frowning at it as he opened the second shorter note. "Ah!" he exclaimed, the smile returning to his face. "Mrs Nicholls," he waved the note by way of explanation. "Caroline asked for her letter to be sent express but did not wish to wait for the rider to be summoned, so Mrs Nicholls sent it via one of Netherfield's men. She wishes to know if the house is to be closed as Caroline ordered. Will my sister ever not be a nuisance? I shall have to respond at once. Will the kitchen scrounge up a bite for my man?"

"I should think so. Write your reply I shall see it done."

Bingley nodded rising from the table to seek out a desk where he could pen his reply. Once it was done and sent on its way, he found Darcy in the library. They settled to wait till a more civil hour before venturing outside so took up the newspapers.

"Did you send a reply to Caroline?" Darcy asked curiously.

"No," Bingley answered. "I communicated my plans, she has chosen to make her own. I shall not stand in her way. I shall understand if you wish to remain in town, your sister too."

"No, I see no need to change our plans. Georgina will be accompanied by Mrs Annersley and myself and as she is not out there can be no censure levied."

"Is your cousin Richard still overseas? I am happy to extend the invitation to him as well. We shall be a merry party indeed."

"I am uncertain, the Army being what it is, Richard's time is rarely his own. I believe that the Earl and his mother may wish to see him if he is returned, but I shall send a message and extend the invitation on your behalf. Unless you wish to ask the Earl and Lady Matlock as well?"

Bingley laughed. "If Caroline should hear that an invitation had been extended I believe that she shall find the society at Netherfield tolerable once more."

"Then perhaps just Richard," Darcy agreed. "You two can revisit that horse race that you were unable to decide. I shall remain on hand to call the physician."

"You say that as if you did not take that stretch alongside the road too fast. That horse of yours is a fine beast to manage those fences at such a pace."

"She is," Darcy agreed.

Bingley checked the time on the mantle clock. "I say, Darcy, it has just occurred to me, do you think Caroline took her leave of my neighbours?"

"Of the society in Meryton specifically, or of Miss Bennet?" Darcy indulged.

"Well, that is to say, I meant the society in general but yes Miss Bennet. I hope that she shall not feel abandoned."

"I cannot pretend that Caroline shall be pleased with your choice when you tell her," Darcy paused. "I should, in your position, rather hope she said too little than too much."

Bingley paled. "Do you think she might set Miss Bennet against me?"

Darcy folded the newspapers tossing it onto the side table. "Bingley, are you so insecure of your position in Miss Bennet's affections that you think Caroline might come between you?"

"I am concerned that Caroline has told Miss Bennet that she intends for our entire party to spend the winter in town. Caroline has no reason to think I should not agree to do so."

"Yet Miss Bennet does. Come, man, you are worrying over nothing. You will be back in the neighbourhood in no more than three days. You will be able to spend the entire winter courting Miss Bennet and marry her in the spring. I am given to understand you feel violently for Miss Bennet but a few days apart this early on can hardly be a hardship."

"Perhaps you are correct. I shall return when I said I would whether my business is complete or not. I shall not leave Miss Bennet waiting or wondering. Perhaps once I have secured Miss Bennet, Caroline will look more seriously towards finding a match of her own."

"As long as she does not look in my direction."

"Your cousin is still single is he not?"

"Richard? Even if you could persuade him to look at Caroline seriously, he is the second son. Your sister is aiming higher than that. Although the connection to the Earl is notable Richard stands to gain nothing but a smaller estate upon the Earls demise. It would not be what Caroline considered suitable."

"Caroline considers too few suitable," Bingley acknowledged. "I shall hope, however, upon seeing my felicity she shall be encouraged towards her own." Another glance was thrown towards the mantle clock.

Darcy shook his head at his friend. "I see that your mind is elsewhere. Come then, we shall be about our business and on our return, you might have word."


	12. Chapter 12

The situation came to a head just after dinner. Mr Collins waited until they were settled, evening pursuits taken up before standing before Mrs Bennet. He addressed the mother in these words,

"May I hope, Madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Mary, when I solicit for the honour of a private audience with her?"

Mrs Bennet assured him that he could and stood immediately to shepherd her daughters before her out of the room. Before she could quit the room, Mary spoke.

"Perhaps Mr Collins, since I believe I am aware of the topic of conversation you wish to raise, we might, in fact, move this discourse to my fathers' study? I assure you he will be grateful to have the matter expediently dealt with."

Mrs Bennet had opened her mouth to interrupt but promptly closed it again, a wary look overcoming her face.

Mr Collins however beamed. "Believe me, my dear Miss Mary, that your suggestion, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would not be less amiable in my eyes had there been a private conversation but allow me to assure you that I have your respected mother's permission for this address. You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse. However your natural delicacy may have led you to disassemble, it is reassuring that you have put this aside and wish to speak in the presence of your most amiable father."

Mary nodded towards Mr Collins, standing, her book placed carefully upon the side table, she raised her chin, straightened her shoulders and crossed the room to the door. Lizzy would later tell her she looked the proudest of French aristocrats approaching the guillotine.

Mr Collins followed her out of the room and down the hall to her father's book room. Mary knocked on the door, and once given leave to enter was met with a face of surprise.

"Mary? Has your mother sent you for something?"

"No Papa, Mr Collins has asked to speak with me, and I thought it beneficial if he did so in front of you."

Mr Bennet raised a questioning brow. "Did you indeed. Very well, proceed."

Mary sat in a chair, her back ramrod stiff, her hands folded correctly in her lap, with a slight gesture she indicated to Mr Collins she was ready to listen. Mr Collins drew himself up and with a nod to Mr Bennet began to speak.

"My attentions have been too marked to be mistaken, almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it will be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying - and moreover for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did.

My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly - which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness. Twice has she condescended to give me her opinion (unasked too!) on this subject; and it was but the very Saturday night before I left Hunsford - between our pools at quadrille, while Mrs Jenkinson was arranging Miss de Bourgh's foot-stool, that she said, " Mr Collins, you must marry. A clergyman like you must marry. Chuse properly, chuse a gentlewoman for _my_ sake; and for your _own_ , let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way. This is my advice. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her." Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin, that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. You will find her manners beyond anything I can describe; and your modesty I think must be acceptable to her, especially when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank will inevitably excite. Thus much for my general intention in favour of matrimony; it remains to be told why my views were directed to Longbourn instead of my own neighbourhood, where I assure you there are many amiable young women. But the fact is, that being, as I am, to inherit this estate after the death of your honoured father (who, however, may live many years longer), I could not satisfy myself without resolving to chuse a wife from among his daughters, that the loss to them might be as little as possible, when the melancholy event takes place - which, however, as I have already said, may not be for several years.

This has been my motive, my fair cousin, and I flatter myself it will not sink me in your esteem. And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with; and that one thousand pounds in the 4 per cents, which will not be yours till after your mother's decease, is all that you may ever be entitled to. On that head, therefore, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips when we are married."

Mr Collins took the longest pause that he had so far done so, and Mary seized upon it.

"Mr Collins forgive my interruption, but I have yet to give my answer. Let me do so now so that we are both rightly understood. I thank you for graciously forgiving me my meagre portion, and I am sorry to disappoint your hopes, but I cannot accept your offer. A marriage, as you have said, is the joining of two people to enable the felicity of a life shared. Before any couple can work towards fulfilment, they must first stand in the house of God and exchange vows. Truly, Mr Collins, you cannot expect any woman of good sense to honour and obey a husband who did not, in turn, forsake all others. I am unable to believe that you could put aside your patroness in favour of your wife and so I cannot make those vows to you Mr Collins. And it would be a sin indeed to make them knowing I could not honour them."

"I am not now to learn," replied Mr Collins, with a formal wave of the hand. ", it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept when he first applies for their favour; and that sometimes the refusal is repeated a second or even a third time. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have just said and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long. When I do myself the honour of speaking to you next on this subject, I shall hope to receive a more favourable answer than you have now given me. Though I am far from accusing you of cruelty at present, because I know it to be the established custom of your sex to reject a man on the first application, and perhaps you have even now said as much to encourage my suit as would be consistent with the true delicacy of the female character."

"My answer shall not change, I cannot think that you can accuse me of such falsehoods, I have never pretended to female delicacy. Indeed, if behaviour such as that is that of delicate females, it assures me that those are not those whose company I should enjoy," Mary stated as firmly as she could.

"You must give me leave to flatter myself, my dear cousin, that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course. My reasons for believing it are briefly these: It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy of your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable. My situation in life, my connections with the family De Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in its favour; and you should take it into farther consideration that in spite of your attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your amiable qualifications. As I must, therefore, conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me, I shall chuse to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females."

Mary sent a glance over to her father asking for his assistance at Mr Collin's stubbornness. To her surprise, her father had seemingly not ignored the conversation before him as she had thought he might, but had, by his countenance, found the proposal as offensive as she.

"Mr Collins, Mary has given you her answer, I commiserate that you have been unsuccessful in your endeavour. My daughters are free to make their own choices, and in this, she has my support. Desist, sir, before I am forced to remove you."

Mr Collins looked deeply surprised at the speech. "You, sir, cannot fail to see the advantage in my suit. I am assured that I am a favourable match for your daughter. My Patroness-"

"Mr Collins!" Mr Bennet cut him off curtly. "If you so much as think that a lady so wholly unconnected to my family and me shall hold sway over the actions of my daughters then you are sorely mistaken, sir. Mary has given you her answer, she has assured you that it shall not change. I suggest sir that you abstain immediately in this course of action. My daughters will not accept your suit. I suggest you look elsewhere for a bride, perhaps if you are lucky Lady Catherine shall find one for you."

Mr Collins gaped for a moment before executing a short bow and leaving the room without excusing himself. As the door closed behind him, Mary's posture slumped into the chair, and she covered her face with her hands.

"There, there Mary, be easy, he shall not impose on you again. I am hopeful that he shall quit us soon enough and never return."

Mary dropped her hands to observe her father. "You do not think I should have accepted him? Mama was quite insistent that I should."

"If you liked him, Mary, it would be one thing, but the man is a fool, and that was possibly the most offensive way of going about things. I confess that some truths do hurt, but it is no fault of yours and no impediment to a worthy suitor. I shall speak with your mother and make sure that she is aware that the matter is closed. If you would like to retire, I shall send Hill to inform your mother."

"Thank you, I believe I would like to."

Mr Bennet nodded, and as Mary stood, he picked up his book. Mary hesitated, causing her father's gaze to raise from the book in hand.

"Thank you, Papa," Mary said quietly before dipping a curtsey and leaving the room without looking back.

Mr Bennet sat for a moment in contemplation before ringing the bell for Hill.

When neither Mr Collins or Mary returned after a quarter of an hour, Elizabeth started to fret. It did not seem to her that either result should take so long. While Mr Collins was not a man of brevity a quart of an hour seemed a long time to ask what was essentially, a simple question.

Mrs Bennet was smiling while fidgeting in her chair clearly taking the delay as an indicator of good news. Elizabeth was just about to stand and go and find out for herself what was going on when Hill entered. The Housekeeper crossed to Mrs Bennet and quietly informed her that Miss Mary had retired to her room and that Mr Bennet wished to speak with her.

Mrs Bennet squealed in delight before hurrying out of the room. Elizabeth exchanged a concerned glance with Jane before both sisters rose and left the room heading for the stairs.

Elizabeth knocked gently on Mary's door and barely waited for the permission to enter before opening it.

"Mary!" she exclaimed upon seeing her sister sat on her bed weeping. "Whatever is the matter?"

Jane came into the room after Elizabeth, crossed to the bed, instantly enveloping her sister in a hug. Elizabeth secured the door and joined her sisters on the bed.

"It was awful," Mary wept. "Mr Collins was awful, I have never felt so wretched and small."

"What did he say?"

Mary sniffed. "He said that from almost the moment he entered the house he had selected me to be his wife, which was not true as he first chose you, Lizzy. That Lady Catherine had told him to choose from one of us which was why he was here. That he would forgive me my meagre portion and not make demands of Papa that could not be met. Oh, I cannot believe that he was so cruel. He made every attempt to belittle me. I was not going to accept him, but I did not imagine he would be so bad."

"Oh Mary, he is not worth your tears. You will find a lovely young man who values you for exactly who you are."

"When I refused him, he would not accept it. He said that his suit was not unworthy. It was highly desirable and that I would not have another offer. My portion was so small as to remove my amiable qualifications."

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged horrified looks. "He said that in front of Papa?"

"Yes," Mary said miserably. "Papa told him that he had been refused and was not to press me, and he started to argue, but Papa shouted at him to desist. Mr Collins left, and Papa allowed me to come to my room and sent Hill to speak to Mama."

"Oh Mary," Jane said holding her tightly. "You must not dwell on it. Mr Collins is not worthy of any woman if he speaks thusly."

"Mama will be cross that I did not accept him."

"We shall not let her be, you do not deserve such degradation. You have done nothing wrong. Mr Collins has proven that he is not a gentleman and you shall put him out of your mind."

Mary nodded but her tears still fell Jane and Elizabeth comforted her as best they could. A knock came at the door, and Elizabeth stood to answer it blocking the view of the room with her body in case it was their mother.

It was Sarah who held a tray with three gently steaming cups. "The Master bade me bring these up," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Sarah," Elizabeth said opening the door wider allowing the maid entry. Sarah placed the tray down with a quick glance over at the bed, bobbed a curtsey and left.

"Here, it will soothe your throat if nothing else." Elizabeth handed out the cups. Expecting tea, she was surprised to see chocolate. Mary and Jane also expressed their surprise.

"Papa," Elizabeth hazarded. "I suppose Uncle Gardiner has sent it and he has it locked away. We should not say anything, or Lydia will be wild until she has found it and drunk it all."


	13. Chapter 13

Mary had woken early, the memory of the interview with Mr Collins burning a hole of a nameless emotion inside of her. Quiet reflection hadn't soothed it, nor had prayer. She had sat quietly in a chair unable to think of a title of any book that might help her current predicament, and the thought of Fordyce made her wish to cast the volume directly into the fire. She _had_ behaved as she ought, she had never indulged in vanity, she had never promoted herself. She had quietly worked on her accomplishments, listened to her elders, embraced the teachings of the church and yet the burning emotion inside of her would not quiet, would not fade.

She had dressed and slipped out of her room, making her way downstairs. Dawn was creeping closer, and in the gloom of the predawn light, she made her way to the stable.

The stable hand had been at Longbourn since shortly after her parents' marriage. Longtime service allowed him to express no surprise at the early awakening and quiet request to saddle her father's hunter. Elizabeth was not the only sister who slipped out early. Mary knew from experience that Jane also took early morning rides. Their father had abandoned the habit once he found his horse missing on more than one occasion with only the admonishment that they would be careful, and if he expressed a need of his horse for business purposes, they would take Nelly instead.

Her father had obviously not requested Snapdragon be held back as the stable hand led him out of the stable and to the mounting block. Mary was glad.

Mounted, she headed for her usual route around the park down to the wood then a good mile gallop over the westernmost pasture before following the stream back to the house. If she was lucky, she might miss the morning repast and put off facing her mother's disappointment for not saving them all from the hedgerows.

The drumming beat of a steady canter soothed her. The path through the woods was smooth with years of use, and Mary and Snapdragon knew it well. As she pulled up to round the corner of the wall ready for the gallop she heard a shout and the beat of heavier hooves. Mary reined up turning to see Jane and Nelly come up.

"You rose before me," Jane said breathlessly by way of greeting. "I must only have missed you by a small amount. Are you well?"

Mary dropped her gaze unsure of how to answer.

"Well," Jane replied bracingly. "Then if you are sufficiently ready shall we be off? Nelly might not be quite up to the challenge, but I suppose we might make it around the gallop in good order. If you are in no rush to return, we could head up the lane and see if Lizzy is also abroad this morning. She would have made it to Oakham mount by the time we reach it."

Mary considered Jane's offer then nodded her acceptance. "I believe that would be acceptable. If you are also in no hurry to return. Mr Bingley may call."

Jane smiled slightly. "Perhaps, though I should not expect him to call today even if he were to return to Netherfield by visiting hours." She turned Nelly onto the wide track, Mary followed brought Snapdragon alongside and then kicked the horse into a run.

Mary swore to herself that she would never tell of the delighted whoop of joy that escaped her demure elder sister as Nelly set off after her. Nor would she forget the way the solid thundering of drumming hooves soothed her, drowning out the burning emotion she had no name for. Her own smile stretched across her face as the wind of their passage caused her eyes to water. The closeness between Jane and Lizzy she had long envied and the small morsels of time she was given with Jane were precious for their rarity.

It was truly no contest, Snapdragon was a better class of horse than Nelly, Mary won the race by two lengths. As they reined in to make the turn onto the lane leading to Oakham Mount at a more sedate pace, Mary felt able to answer Jane's question.

"I am, well, that is. I was not, but I think I shall be. Although I do not anticipate Mama being pleased with me."

Jane nodded leaning over to grip Mary's arm. "You shall not go where you are not happy to. If necessary, I shall tell Mama my news then her fear for the future can be put to rest."

Mary nodded her thanks, and they continued up the lane. The hilltop was empty, but they stayed a few minutes letting the horses crop at the grass watching the countryside around them.

When they turned to leave Jane indicated the bottom of the lane with her whip. "Shall we take the route Lizzy walks? The fields are not too wet, and there is a good sprint down the last half."

Mary nodded, and the horses were encouraged into a run down the hill. The road curved to the left where the gateway was, but feeling bold Mary kept straight on. Snapdragon took the ditch and the hedge with aplomb never wavering from his course. Mary looked over her shoulder as Jane and Nelly followed, the heavier horse landing well with only a slight stumble. Jane nodded to Mary to indicate all was well and the two sisters continued their ride home.

At the stable they handed the horses over to the stable hands and headed for the back door, dirty habits draped over their arms. The activity in the kitchen indicated that the rest of the family was still not fully risen, so Jane led them up the back stairs.

As they reached the landing Elizabeth slipped from her room. "I see I have missed the excitement this morning."

"I caught up to Mary at the gallop. We looked for you on Oakham Mount."

Elizabeth smiled. "I did not walk out as you see. I was unsure as to if Papa's restriction still applied although the gentlemen have left the area. I also did not wish to be elsewhere if my presence could be of some help."

"Then allow us time to change, and we shall go down together if that is acceptable to Mary?" Jane proposed. "If you wish to have Sarah bring you something, I will gladly speak to her."

Mary bit her lip her eyes falling to the floor before lifting them to her waiting sisters. "I should like to eat at the table. I do not wish to appear overset by the events."

Jane nodded and smiled. "Then let us ready ourselves, and we shall go down together."

When they entered the parlour, Jane sat beside Mary and Elizabeth took other side displacing a late arriving Kitty and Lydia from their usual seats. The new arrangement had Kitty raising an eyebrow, and Lydia noticed not at all.

Elizabeth could not help her own mental distraction, tensely waiting for her mother's usual effusive conversation. To her surprise, Mrs Bennet was unusually solicitous to each of her daughter's while pointedly ignoring Mr Collins' presence. Mr Bennet remained hidden behind his newspaper, so Elizabeth was unable to gather intelligence as to her mother's actions. It was then with concern for her sister, and a willingness to face down her mother's temper personally to spare Mary that Elizabeth applied herself to the conversation. It was also at that moment when her mother addressed Mr Collins.

"Mr Collins perhaps today would be a good day for you to pay your respects about Merton. It is a shame that Mr Bingley and his party shall not return before you take your leave, but you can at least assure Lady Catherine that you found her nephew in tolerable spirits. That shall surely bring her a measure of relief and you no small measure of satisfaction at being of use to her."

"Indeed, madam her Ladyship shall be most gratified to learn of such a thing. I have corresponded faithfully with Lady Catherine that her nephew has been so generous as to visit Longbourn while I was present. Her ladyship takes such prodigious care of all those that move within her sphere."

"Yes, that is fortunate for you indeed. I believe that Lady Catherine would be able to see you married in no more than four weeks once you return. It is a shame that things have not come out here, but have no fear that we shall hold it against you. Your overtures have been duly noted, and you may be assured that we shall remember you until that sad day which you return upon Mr Bennett demise. Shall I send Hill up to help with your trunks?"

"Mrs Bennet, I fear there has been some misunderstanding, though I am sure that the fault must be on my part. I wrote in my letter to Mr Bennet that I shall arrive at four o'clock on November eighteenth and I had no intentions of leaving until Saturday when I was to take the post back to my parish."

Mrs Bennet nodded sagely. "Indeed, but if Lady Catherine is to help you find a wife from one of the amiable ladies in Hunsford, we will certainly not keep you. A gentleman with everything you have to offer must make no delay."

Mr Collins drew himself up. "Your concern madam does you credit, but I believe that in this I have the right of it. My date of return is Saturday, and on that date, I shall return. But I shall consider that it would be correct of me to take my leave and shall do so before I return to Hunsford."

The rest of the meal passed in silence, Elizabeth exchanged a speaking glance with both Jane and Mary trying to comprehend their mother's sudden expressed urge to be rid of Mr Collins but to no avail as neither sister had any more understanding.

Finally, Mr Collins excused himself from the table, and before the door had fully closed behind him, Mrs Bennet threw her napkin up in the table declaring. "He is the most disagreeable, horrid man. So high and conceited. There is no enduring him." She sent a stern look around the table. "I warn you my dears, the goodness of a gentleman cannot be taken from his looks and words alone. Mr Collins is a wolf in sheep's clothing, and to think he is going to remain here."

A flurry of glances passed between the Bennet sisters wondering what had upset their mother so.

Mrs Bennet nodded decisively as she picked up her teacup. "Do not fret yourself, Mary. If you stay with one of your sisters until he leaves you shall be safe enough. I cannot think of what the world is coming to. Mr Darcy insults Lizzy, and now Mr Collins does the same to Mary. I do not know what has become of the world where so-called gentlemen believe that young ladies gently born can be insulted in such a manner, and I am to tolerate both men in my house? Oh, how it vexes me, Mr Collins is at least to leave, but Mr Darcy! I cannot bear having to allow him into Longbourn. I should not if Mr Darcy were not Mr Bingley's particular friend. I have suggested as best I may that he need not attend and yet he does. Oh, it vexes me. Why he cannot see that he is not welcome? And indeed how could he be, when he insults Lizzy in such a manner. For all his ten thousand a year, it has done him not a whit of good if his manners are so poor."

Mr Bennett stood from the table folding his newspaper, as he passed his wife he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Take heart, my dear, while Mr Collins may be the heir of Longbourn he is not yet the Master. That title still falls to me, and as such he will be gone by the end of the day. As for Mr Darcy, I am afraid that you shall have to bear him, though I promise that I shall give you leave to send him to my book room just as often as you like. I believe that that might be best for all parties."

* * *

As good as his word to his wife, Mr Bennet saw Mr Collins was gone by mid-afternoon. Mary, Elizabeth and Jane watched from the stillroom window as Mr Collins ungainly clambered aboard the equipage, and his trunks were strapped on. The three of them held their breath as the vehicle lurched off and disappeared around the hedge taking its odious passenger away.

At supper that evening a revived Mrs Bennet effusively and equally praised the joy of having a house to one's self again and her husband for his taking excellent care of his family by removing a man that had pained her nerves so acutely.

Mr Bennet received the praise with equanimity and apologised for being the bearer of news that might cause his wife's nerves to become strained once more. Upon Mrs Bennet's suspicious inquiry as to his meaning, Mr Bennet withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Jane.

Jane unfolded the note scanning it quickly as a warm blush rose to her cheeks.

"Jane?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is from Mr Bingley, he writes to say he has returned and wishes to call in the morning. Mr Darcy and his sister are to accompany him."


	14. Chapter 14

Mr Bingley's arrival was so anticipated by the Mistress of Longbourn, that her daughters had been rounded up and herded to the morning parlour, to be artfully arranged in worthy pursuits, as soon as the last spoon had been laid down at the breakfast table.

Lydia had expressed her dissatisfaction with this plan, and had somehow managed to slip beneath her mother's notice. She had not yet made an appearance. The lack of fiercely whispered squabbling, that Lydia and Kitty usually engaged in when forced into an activity that had no advantage to themselves was mercifully missing. It was this lack that was noted by Elizabeth, and thus bringing to her attention the absenteeism of her youngest sister.

Kitty was sitting at the table with some sketching paper and charcoal, and the latest fashion plate from their Aunt. Curiosity as to Kitty's activity, and Lydia's non-attendance gave Elizabeth the nudge to dessert her oft abandoned embroidery and cross the room to take a chair by Kitty's side.

Mrs Bennet, whose attention was flickering between her own employment and the window with the best views of the drive, noted her movement, but made no move to comment when Elizabeth took a seat at the table. Clearly, as long as her daughters were ready to be displayed at their best, the actual activity which would be abandoned for their guests mattered not.

Kitty raised her head as Elizabeth claimed the chair next to her, but turned back to her task at Elizabeth's slight hand movement indicating she had nothing she wished to say. Kitty was sketching the gown from the periodical as far as Elizabeth could tell, but altering it as she did so. Adding details that were not present and removing those she did not approve of. Elizabeth watched surprised at her sister's talent as she adapted the dress to be something that Kitty herself could produce if she had the base gown from which to work from.

Elizabeth quietly exclaimed. "Kitty these are marvellous! Have you done others?"

Kitty's head popped up in surprise. "Well yes, I do all of them. Whatever do you think I do with a fashion periodical for three weeks?"

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth silently having honestly never really considered what her sister did with the periodical. She merely knew that Kitty and Lydia were to get them last, due to the length of time they spent pouring over them. She shrugged helplessly.

Kitty snorted in derision. "That is hardly surprising," she muttered. "You think I am as silly as Papa says, and Lydia only wishes my company as long as I can draw her gowns and mend bonnets she can take. Better strangers we could not be."

Elizabeth did not have a rebuttal that would not sound weak so said nothing. She did think Kitty as silly as Lydia. They were always giggling together and behaving indecorously, causing her family no small measure of embarrassment for those who strove to act with more propriety.

Mary, who had been forcibly kept from her pianoforte practice by her mother, who claimed she could not tolerate the strain on her nerves that morning, joined them at the table. She placed the book she had been perusing down and took the seat on Kitty's other side, glancing over at the drawing briefly. "You have improved," she commented.

Kitty's face brightened under the praise. "Do you think so, Mary?"

"Yes," Mary said. "Do you think…" she cast a furtive glance at her mother whose attention had remained fixed upon the window. "I may be in need of a new habit. I noticed yesterday mine has become tight under the arms and I should think I am likely to tear it soon if I do not replace it. Could you perhaps?" she indicated to the papers.

Kitty beamed. "Really? You never let me draw your gowns."

"Yes, because they are always full of lace and ribbon," Mary replied. "Such things are wasted on me. I cannot imagine that a habit as fulsomely decorated with lace as Lydia's last dress would be of any use except to the seamstress as a way to make a tidy profit. But. But… well… the gown I wore to the ball was quite the nicest I own and perhaps something a little more decorated..." Mary trailed off nervously.

Kitty giggled. "Lydia did not believe me that she looked like an indignant hen in that dress, but she did. I have some older drawings upstairs. I drew you a new habit when you got your current one, and yet you picked the dullest selection in the modiste." Kitty dropped her charcoal, wiping her fingers on a rag. "I shall retrieve it directly."

She slipped from the room on quick feet, assuring her mother that she would be only a moment when Mrs Bennet insisted Kitty remain in her place as Mr Bingley could arrive at any time. Kitty returned with her portfolio, spreading it out on the table, sifting through the sketches on various pieces of paper. "Here," she said handing the drawing over.

Elizabeth moved over to see better. Kitty had drawn a figure that was clearly Mary, and Elizabeth wondered how her sister was so talented without her knowing anything of it.

While her two younger sisters discussed the decoration that could be added, Mary still insisting on something plain with a small amount of decoration, and Kitty advocating for something more dashing, Elizabeth examined Kitty's sketches more closely. There was a page of hands in various poses, some aborted halfway through, clearly something Kitty had practised. The same went for a sheet of eyes, and to Elizabeth's amusement, a page of ears.

There were sketches of couples dancing, sitting, walking, and a veritable cornucopia of gowns from fashions Elizabeth recognised as been some ten years out of date to the present day. Elizabeth was amazed that Kitty had amassed such a collection and no longer surprised by her talent. That much practice could result in nothing less. She pulled over towards her, the pile of parchments that Kitty had pulled the drawing of Mary out of, to discover that Kitty had used her sisters as her inspiration. By far there were more drawings of Lydia than there were her other sisters, but they were all present. She even found a small stack of sketches of her mother dressed in gowns denuded of much of her mother's favourite lace, which, to Elizabeth surprise, made her mother look much taller and graceful than her usual style.

"Kitty," Elizabeth said interrupting Mary and Kitty with her surprise. "Have you ever shown these to Mama?"

Kitty leant over to see what Elizabeth was looking at, "Oh yes," she said. "Mama sees many of my designs. Lydia uses them to get new gowns."

"Yes, but these," Elizabeth said pushing the paper towards Kitty. "These are truly lovely, Mama would be the envy of the neighbourhood in a gown like that."

Kitty shrugged. "She prefers her own gowns."

Elizabeth blinked. "But…"

Kitty looked up, a half-smile of understanding on her face. "Mama likes lace and ribbon. Though feel free to convince Mary she would look better in anything I draw for her than her refusal to put any lace on her dress because Mama insists on it."

"Jane has a claret habit she does not wear," Elizabeth said abandoning the page of designs with a measure of regret, in favour for the sketch Kitty had given to Mary. "She was not sure about the colour and disliked it when the gown was finished, but Mama insisted. Mary might do better with it with her darker hair."

"Oh yes that would be a good colour on you," Kitty agreed, turning back to Mary. "I do not recall it, but I am sure Jane will let you have it, and we can make it over enough that it shall feel new. Do you think Mama will notice if we go and look at it?"

"I think we should apply to Jane before Mama," Elizabeth replied drily. "I am sure she shall not hesitate to hand it over, but I think she should not like to have her wardrobe pillaged."

"You are so dramatic," Kitty snorted. "Only Lydia pillages, and she has gone out."

"She has?"

"Oh yes, she went directly after breakfast before Mama could trap us in here. She was calling upon Maria Lucas, and then they were going over the Goulding's. She and Evangeline are special friends now."

Elizabeth smiled and asked with saccharine innocence. "Did you not want to call on the Goulding's?"

"You know I shall not, I see no need to tease me over it. Evangeline Goulding can attend as many seminaries and put on as many airs as she likes, but I shall not speak a word to her until she apologises."

"Do you not think to carry a grudge some twelve years is long enough?" Elizabeth asked with humour

"No," Kitty replied stoutly. "Mama gave Primrose to Mary, who gave her to me. I had not had her three days before Evangeline cast her into the pond. I see no reason to think I am not due an apology nor that she has the right of it by refusing to give me one just because Mary pulled her hair and threw a frog at her."

"I was most upset," Mary agreed quietly. "I see now that my reaction was no better, and I was wrong to harm one of God's creatures in my anger, but I was still very much attached to Primrose even though I had given her to Kitty."

"Mary apologised to John and Thomas Lucas for taking their frog, Evangeline is in the wrong. I remember you scolding her quite thoroughly yourself once you had retrieved Primrose from the water," Kitty said.

Elizabeth laughed at the remembrance of that day. "Yes, I am certain I was most unhappy to have to swim in a pond on a hot day to retrieve a doll. But you are right I suppose; an apology is due, and I shall not censure you for demanding it. It has not stopped Lydia renewing the acquaintance."

Kitty shook her head. "No, but Lydia was still in the nursery. I was only allowed with you because Jane promised Mama that she, Charlotte and Harriet Lucas would take care of me. Which is why you went into the water."

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth recalled. "You were trying were you not, but you couldn't swim, and Jane insisted you be returned with nary a hair out of place least Mama not let you out again. I cannot believe you recall it all so clearly."

"I was distraught, and Primrose was never quite the same again. The straw inside had gotten too wet and began to rot. Mrs Hill had her re-stuffed for me, but she smelt slightly spoilt for such a long time."

The sister's recollections were interrupted by Mrs Bennet whose vigil had finally paid dividends. "Girls, girls, he is here, come, back to your places! He is here!"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at Jane who suddenly looked nervous. Mary took up her book and with a sigh returned to her designated chair. Elizabeth stood her ground staying with Kitty at the table as Mrs Bennet fussed over Jane, pinching her cheeks lightly to bring colour to them despite Jane's protests. She returned to her own chair just in time for Hill to enter the room announcing the visitors, though Mr Bingley was so close on her heels as to make it unnecessary.

Mr Darcy followed more sedately, his sister behind him. She stood slightly tucked behind him as they all made their bows and curtseys. Elizabeth noted her taking in the room of women and something that looked a lot like fear passing over her face quickly before it was smoothed into bland politeness. Elizabeth wondered if Miss Darcy had been fully informed by Miss Bingley of the terror of facing a room full of Bennets. The lack of fashion and manners had certainly sent Miss Bingley into fits.

Mrs Bennet greeted Mr Bingley warmly inviting him to take a seat conveniently located by Jane and absent of any other occupier. Mr Darcy got the expected short shift and Elizabeth cringed knowing now that her mother's attitude stemmed from the insult Mr Darcy had paid her. Miss Darcy, however, Mrs Bennet greeted warmly inviting her to take a seat by her. Miss Darcy hesitated momentarily, but manners forced a jerky nod, and she crossed the room to take the offered chair. Mr Darcy watched his sister with sharp eyes before as was his peculiar habit, crossing to the window.

Mrs Bennet served the tea herself enquiring kindly how Miss Darcy took hers. The reply was returned in a quiet voice as Miss Darcy's face flushed, and Elizabeth's heart went out to this shy creature. She may have wished that her sisters were more demure, but only in Jane had she seen such crippling shyness, and Jane had overcome it before she had reached Miss Darcy's age.

Mrs Bennet enquired as to Miss Darcy's preference to the sweetmeats that had been brought, then loaded the plate with more than was sensible before handing it over.

"Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said in an effort to make conversation. "I believe Mr Darcy indicated that you were residing in London before joining him and Mr Bingley at Netherfield. Was your stay of any great duration? I recall that Miss Bingley told me you had a preference for your home county of Derbyshire and that you had been recently in school. You must be eager to return?"

"Oh, I have been in London this past four months, I… I have been attending lessons with the masters there. I, I hope that I should be allowed to return to Pemberley soon, however. It is quite beautiful in the spring."

The entire response was a mix of rushed words and stumbling hesitations as to make Elizabeth curious.

"And how did you find your school, if I might inquire?" Mrs Bennet asked. "Only you must be of an age of my youngest, Lydia, and she has recently professed an interest in attending school."

"Lydia?!" Kitty broke in aghast. "Lydia said she wanted to go to school?"

"And why should she not?" Mrs Bennet replied indignantly to Kitty. "Evangeline Goulding has made quite a number of influential friends at hers. Lydia was telling me that she roomed with a Countess! Why should Lydia not have that experience should she wish it?"

Kitty rolled her eyes at her mother. "Of course, Evangeline, I should have suspected. Well, I hope you do not wish to send me to school for I would hate it."

"You do not know what you should hate Miss Kitty."

"I know I should hate school!" Kitty retorted. "Lydia only wants to go because she wants to lord above us."

Mrs Bennet turned to Miss Darcy ignoring Kitty's reply, giving her an encouraging nod.

"Well," Miss Darcy said hesitantly. "I did not mind it. I did not find the lessons particularly difficult, it was very different from home for there it is just my brother and me."

"Caroline enjoyed hers," Mr Bingley added, showing that he was at least still paying some attention to the rest of the room. "Both my sisters attended. I believe Louisa found the time away from our parents and home difficult, but Caroline especially enjoyed it. She made a great number of acquaintances."

Elizabeth caught Kitty's eye roll at the mention of Miss Bingley and stifled her own. Kitty grinned back ensuring that their communication was not detected by their mother. She jumped slightly when Mr Darcy spoke from slightly behind her having not noticed he had crossed the room.

"Schooling might indeed offer Miss Lydia advantages. She would be in an environment dedicated to improving her accomplishments and ensuring she learns the deportment expected of her in society. I can supply the names of a few of the schools I considered for Georgianna to Mr Bennet if you desire it."

"That would be kind of you sir," Mrs Bennet replied stiffly before turning back to Miss Darcy and warmly asking about the things she had been taught.

Mr Darcy watched the two of them interact carefully before turning his attention back to the two ladies sat at the table. Elizabeth gestured to an empty seat inviting him to join them.

Mr Darcy took the seat glancing over the sketches scattered across the table they had not cleared away. "These are very good," he remarked glancing at Elizabeth then Kitty. "You are quite talented Miss Kitty."

"Oh, um, thank you," Kitty said blushing. "I was helping Mary pick a pattern for a new habit."

"Do you often offer that service for your sisters?" Mr Darcy asked.

Elizabeth stifled her smile at the awkward conversation between Mr Darcy and her sister. "Kitty is quite talented as you remarked. I have a preference for her ideas over that of the fashion plates. It is difficult to sometimes know how to alter a gown to suit oneself."

"Yes," Mr Darcy agreed. "I have noticed that is a talent not every lady of my acquaintance has mastered. Perhaps it is a matter of excessive flattery by the modiste?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Perhaps, although I would think that a modiste would wish for their customers to look as well as they could. It could not be their fault alone if a customer demanded a colour that did not suit them for example."

"Some colours suit no one. Orange, for example, is a shade that few have the complexion to suit." Kitty remarked boldly.

Mr Darcy snorted a laugh, caught by the humorous jab. Elizabeth raised her cup to hide her smile. Kitty, emboldened, continued. "Do you find the same problems, Mr Darcy? Do you find yourself oft persuaded that a return to lace cuffs is just the thing?"

"I find that my sartorial choices are perhaps not as open to colour or lace as a lady's. While I have no fondness for the dissolute manner in which Beau Brummel lives, I believe that his mode of dress has its advantages."

"Oh? And what is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"To be truly elegant, one should not be noticed. I have no doubt however such a maxim would not apply to those of the fairer sex."

"I am certain that some of our recent acquaintance would strongly disagree with such a notion," Elizabeth said.

Kitty nodded. "It is not one that is usually followed, well except by Mary. Oh!" Kitty laughed. "Perhaps I owe Mary an apology, it seems that she has been right all this time."

"I am sure she would appreciate the thought," Elizabeth remarked before turning back to Mr Darcy. "I hope you were able to accomplish everything you wished to in town sir."

"Yes," Darcy nodded. "I believe that Bingley was also able to complete his own business to his satisfaction." Darcy hesitated slightly, looking keenly at Elizabeth. "I believe I shall have to return to Pemberley at the end of January. I must spend some time with my steward dealing with matters there so that I can travel again in Spring. I do not believe that I shall be able to remain at Pemberley to oversee the spring planting this year."

Elizabeth looked over at where Jane and Mr Bingley were sat together. They were barely attending the conversation that Mrs Bennet was having with Miss Darcy. Elizabeth was relieved to see that Mary was involved, and thus had turned the topic to Miss Darcy describing a recent evening of music she had attended. The descriptions of finery were enough to keep Mrs Bennet from taking over the conversation and overpowering the shyer Miss Darcy.

"Miss Bingley, did she return with you?"

"No, I believe that Miss Bingley and the Hursts intend to remain in town. I hope that you will not feel their absence too keenly?"

"I believe I shall not."

Mr Darcy nodded then tilted his head indicating Jane. "And Miss Bennet?"

"It is in Jane's nature to be forgiving and believe the best of people. It seemed from the letter that Jane received from Miss Bingley that she was unaware of more recent events."

"Yes, Bingley intended to formally announce his news once he was assured his success. I am sure that he will write to Miss Bingley once he has made his announcement."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "And do you believe that Miss Bingley will offer her felicitations and return to Netherfield to celebrate with her brother?"

Mr Darcy grimaced and tried to cover it with his teacup. Once he had taken a mouthful and set the cup down again, he answered. "Miss Bingley is of little concern to me."

The conversation lapsed into silence between the occupants of the table. Elizabeth searched for some other topic she could broach to extend the discussion but to bring up books seemed redundant when they had shared that conversation just recently. Just as she was preparing to launch into questioning Mr Darcy about the state of the roads, in order to speak further to him, the clock on the mantle chimed the quarter hour, and Mr Darcy rose from the table. "I believe that we must be going. Bingley?"

"Yes?" Mr Bingley said breaking off his conversation with Miss Bennet to pay attention to his friend.

"It is time we should be going if you intend to call upon the rest of your neighbours."

Miss Darcy rose from her seat and joined Mr Darcy. She turned to Mary and awkwardly spoke. "Miss Mary, perhaps if you would oblige me, I could call upon you while I stay at Netherfield, that is if you do not mind either, brother?"

Mary agreed that she would enjoy having someone to converse about music with and would look forward to Miss Darcy's next visit.

Mrs Bennet, however, was loath to let her quarry leave. "I hope that you remember our agreement Mr Bingley, and are still amenable to joining us for a family dinner?"

"Of course, Mrs Bennet, I would be delighted. We have no engagements currently so are at your disposal."

Mrs Bennet fluttered, pleased by his response. "Shall we say the eve after next?"

"That shall suit us well," Mr Bingley agreed, smiling widely looking at Jane all the while.

It was some more minutes before the party made their exit, extending the visit to nearly twice the proper length of time by the time they entered the carriage and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs Bennet did not return to the parlour instead headed towards the kitchen calling for Hill and cook to attend her, already planning the dinner to further impress Mr Bingley.

Elizabeth signalled for Jane to join her and caught the attention of Mary and Kitty. Kitty hastily gathered up all her sketches and scurried out of the room ahead of her sisters. Mary joined Elizabeth as Jane moved towards them.

"Jane, you have a claret habit that we think will look well on Mary, would you be amiable to letting her look at it?"

"Yes, of course," Jane said slightly surprised.

"Oh good, then while we do that you might share what you and Mr Bingley spoke of."

Jane smiled beatifically. "Mr Bingley and I spoke of nothing of consequence. But I was glad to see him. He informed me that he had been successful in completing his business in town and had no need to travel from Netherfield for the foreseeable future."

They entered Jane's room together, Elizabeth claimed a spot on the bed while Jane retrieved the habit in question. Hanging it from the curtain rod, she gestured to it. "I have never worn it, would you like to try it on, Mary."

"Yes," Kitty said decisively pulling Mary forward from her place by the wall. Moving around to Mary's back she swiftly began undoing the buttons of Mary's day dress. Mary tried to wriggle away but ceased when Kitty swatted at her.

"Be still! You need to try it on at the very least. Jane do you have a low stool Mary can stand on? We will need to pin the hems first, I think."

Jane moved to find a stool appropriate while Elizabeth dug pins out of Jane's work bag. Mary shot a desperate look at Elizabeth who laughed. "Come, Mary, it is not so bad as that, and at least we are not Mama."

As the sisters worked on pinning the dress to suit Mary and Kitty's design, Elizabeth asked after Mary's opinion of Miss Darcy.

"She is quite accomplished on the pianoforte and has been to some concerts in London I find myself quite envious of, although she has agreed to share the music she has brought with her with me. I look forward to seeing what the latest pieces are like."

"Well if she accompanies her brother who accompanies Mr Bingley, I should imagine you shall see more of her. I should like to get to know her as well."

"Do you _like_ Mr Darcy?" Kitty asked Elizabeth curiously. "I shan't tell Lydia if you tell me, only you seemed not to like him at first, but he is very wealthy. I was quite frightened when he sat down with us, he has such a stern demeanour. I did not expect him to converse with us, nor comment on my sketches."

Elizabeth hesitated. "My first impressions of him were not favourable it is true; however, he has shown me marked preference that I would be foolish to ignore. In short Kitty, I do not know Mr Darcy well enough to know if I like him."

"You can get to know him while I get to know Mr Bingley. I would not be averse to sharing my future happiness with your sister," Jane encouraged.

"Mr Bingley proposed?" Kitty squeaked dropping the pins she was holding.

"No!" Elizabeth, Jane, and Mary replied in unison.

Kitty shrank back at the vehemence.

"Apologies," Jane said kindly. "But Mr Bingley has not proposed, he has sought a courtship with me which Papa has agreed to."

"But Mama, she has not been told?"

"No," Jane said. "I wish to get to know Mr Bingley, I am nearly certain of my regard for him, but I do not wish to raise Mama's hopes if it comes to nought."

"Goodness, when did that happen?" Kitty asked.

"At the ball", Mary answered.

"You knew? Why did I not?"

"Because you spent the evening with Lydia and the officers, Mary, Jane, and I spent the evening in company with each other," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I think it is unfair you excluded me just because I wished to dance," Kitty pouted.

The three sisters exchanged a glance. Jane, ever the diplomat, offered. "If you wish to, you can spend more time with us."

"Especially if Lydia is spending more time with Evangeline," Elizabeth added slyly. "You are welcome to join me on my walks."

"Really?" Kitty said in surprise.

"Only because Papa will not let her walk alone," Jane replied drily. "And I have no wish to walk six miles before breakfast."

"Hardly six miles!" Elizabeth cried in mock outrage. "Perhaps four," she conceded at Jane's raised brow.

"Well, I might," Kitty said. "I have never been to Oakham mount before sunrise before. I might like to attempt painting it."

"Then you will be very welcome."

"Are you finished?" Mary asked plaintively. "I would like to get down."

"Oh, yes," Kitty said helping Mary off the stool. "What do you think? If we all help, I think we can have it finished in a few days. Though I'm not sure that that trim is quite right. Perhaps we should walk to Meryton and see if there is anything more suited? Something more gold than yellow?"

"We could go tomorrow, perhaps if Mr Bingley calls and the weather is fine, we could all go," Jane suggested.

"Mama will certainly let us go, but to be seen in Meryton with Mr Bingley escorting you will only cause gossip." Elizabeth cautioned.

"No more than is already in circulation," Jane said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I shall be accompanied by three of my sisters, there can be no cause to accuse me of impropriety, and it will also give you an opportunity to talk to Mr Darcy."

The plan was agreed to by the four of them, and they settled to quiet industry reworking the gown.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth rose and knocked gently on Kitty's door. It cracked open to reveal her sister still pinning her hair up. Kitty yawned widely. "I do not think I have ever been up so early. I had to ask Sarah to wake me."

"Did she not stay and help you dress?" Elizabeth asked leading Kitty towards her dressing table and pushing her hands from her hair. Elizabeth ran the brush through Kitty's hair and finished the task of pinning it up.

"No, I let her return to bed. Let me collect up my things, and I shall be ready," Kitty said standing up and collecting up a cloth satchel from the end of her bed.

Elizabeth led the way down the back stairs to the kitchen where her tea was waiting. Upon seeing Kitty, Cook placed another teacup down along with another roll. Kitty gulped the tea gratefully, and upon seeing her sister pocket the roll did the same thing.

The morning air was sharp and cold. The grass was frosted and crunching beneath their feet as Elizabeth set off down the familiar path, Kitty came up beside her looping her arm through her sister's arm.

"Thank you for inviting me," Kitty said her voice quiet in deference to the morning's stillness.

"You are welcome to join me any time although you may want to hold your thanks until we return."

Kitty snorted her acknowledgement of her sister's humour, her breath clouding in front of her face. "It is so quiet and still."

"Yes, it is my favourite time of the day."

"Everyone is still asleep, it feels as if we are stealing away on some grand adventure."

Elizabeth smiled at the idea. "I used to think the same, although Papa is already in his book room and Jane and Mary may also be abroad."

"Jane and Mary? But Jane said yesterday she didn't wish to accompany you."

"Jane and Mary ride out in the mornings. Not every morning and mostly apart but sometimes together. Papa used to but found more often than not his horse was missing so has given it up."

"I feel like I have been missing out. What do you do when you cannot walk out?"

"I spend time in the still room in the mornings when the weather keeps us inside. Jane will often join me. No one would exclude you, Kitty, if you wished to join any of us. You sleep in, I doubt any of us thought you were unhappy with that arrangement."

"I do not sleep late," Kitty explained. "I do not rise this early, but I practice my drawing before breakfast. I find it is best to do so when Lydia is not present, she has no patience for it and thinks I should only draw gowns and fashion or portraits of her."

"You are very talented. When did you start practising in earnest?"

"I have always drawn," Kitty replied.

They crossed the fields carrying on the conversation and Elizabeth learnt that she had yet another sister that perhaps was not as she had initially judged. Kitty, away from Lydia and officers and drawn into a conversation that didn't mock or belittle her was not the silly girl Elizabeth had taken her for. Elizabeth began to think that her so vaunted powers of drawing characters were not as developed as she thought and in fact perhaps, she should give the occupation up altogether.

Once they reached the top of the hill, the dawn light was breaking. Elizabeth sat upon her rock leaving space for Kitty to settle next to her. Kitty pulled her sketch pad out and a piece of charcoal.

"I thought you wished to paint the sunrise."

"I do," Kitty said. "But that will come later."

Elizabeth settled down content to watch her sister and the sunrise. She began to quietly point out the landmarks as Kitty drew them, explaining where the borders of Longbourn's land was, where the Goulding's started and the wood that stretched over towards Purvis Lodge.

They were bathed in the warming light of the dawn when Elizabeth heard the snort of an approaching horse and twisted around to see Mr Darcy crest the top of the hill.

"Good morning Miss Bennet, Miss Kitty," he called out as he reined in his horse. Behind him, Miss Darcy atop her own mount reined in beside her brother.

"Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth and Kitty replied, rising and curtseying.

Mr Darcy dismounted and lifted his sister down returning the greetings.

"My sister wished to see more of the surrounding area."

"We did not mean to disturb you," Miss Darcy said shyly.

"It does not follow that your disturbance is unwelcome," Elizabeth replied. "I was just observing Kitty as she drew the landscape."

"Oh. Might I see?" Miss Darcy asked Kitty. "Brother told me that you are quite a talented artist and that you draw gowns for your sisters."

Kitty blushed and smiled at the same time before beckoning Miss Darcy over. The two young ladies took seats on the rock, and Kitty handed over the sketchbook pointing out the same landmarks Elizabeth had pointed out to her.

"I had not thought to see you until later," Mr Darcy said. "That is, we were to accompany Mr Bingley on his call to Longbourn."

Elizabeth chuckled softly. "He is quite besotted then. How is your sister finding Hertfordshire?"

"Our ride has barely begun, I fear that neither of us rose as early as you and Miss Kitty this morning, this was our first destination."

"It is a pleasant ride, to begin with."

"You ride Miss Elizabeth?"

"No, I am no horsewoman, I leave that to Jane and Mary, they are both very accomplished. I prefer my own two feet. They often ride out early in the mornings around Longbourn's park before making their way up here. Jane has often met me here just as we have done so. Shall I expect to find Mr Bingley accompanying you in future?"

"Bingley is not an early riser although perhaps given the right inducement he could be persuaded."

"Is Miss Darcy to accompany you on your visit today?"

"Yes, she enjoyed her conversation with Miss Mary yesterday. She has had few opportunities to spend time with young ladies of her own age. She says your mother was very kind to her."

"Brother," Miss Darcy called out. "Miss Kitty has invited me to accompany her and her sisters to Meryton, do say we shall."

Mr Darcy glanced at Elizabeth.

"We are to the haberdashery to find some trim for Mary's habit. The walk is not far, and it will give Jane and Mr Bingley some time out from the scrutiny of Mama." Elizabeth hurriedly explained.

Miss Darcy had risen from her perch and come over to her brother an entreating look on her face. "Do say we can Brother, I have not yet had the chance to visit Meryton."

Mr Darcy nodded, "If you wish to accompany the Miss Bennets, we shall do so."

"Oh, thank you, Brother!" Miss Darcy said a delighted smile on her face. She clapped her hands and span away to retake her place next to Kitty on the rock.

"I doubt she will run through her pin money in Meryton," Elizabeth teased. "We certainly don't have the same variety as a Bond Street modiste."

"I have found, that while Georgiana has what my Aunt Matlock determines as a passing interest in fashion suitable for a girl of sixteen, that is not where her weakness lies. It is in sheet music."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can commiserate, I have always found the draw of a bookshop most difficult to resist, Papa was hardly any better, so it is a habit I have never learnt to curb. Much to my mother's frustration. What is new lace to the latest periodical, essay, or novel? I believe that you are guilty of such behaviours as well. Was Miss Bingley not praising you for always buying books?"

"Yes, but then I believe we have discussed my preference for those who enjoy extensive reading."

Elizabeth blinked then blushed. "Shall we join our sisters?" she said changing the subject abruptly. "I should think by now Kitty has finished her sketching."

Mr Darcy nodded offering his arm. Elizabeth took it though they only had all of six paces to go. Kitty's sketch was indeed complete, and she and Miss Darcy were flicking through the rest of the pages examining the drawings.

Kitty looked over her shoulder at the sound of their approach her eyes widening to see Elizabeth on Mr Darcy's arm. Elizabeth considered that she might have to ask Kitty for discretion when it came to the attention that Mr Darcy was paying her. She did not yet wish for either her mother or Lydia to go gossiping to their neighbours.

"Are you ready to return?" Elizabeth asked of Kitty.

"Yes, I think. If you do not mind, I wish to accompany you again to get the colours set in my mind."

"Of course, if the weather is clement, we can come as many times as you wish." Elizabeth disengaged from Mr Darcy's arm. Farewells were exchanged, and Miss Darcy crossed to her brother's side, he helped her remount her horse before mounting his own. Both parties lingered before final salutations were exchanged and the Darcy siblings rode back down the track with the Bennet sisters following on foot.

Back at Longbourn Elizabeth and Kitty slipped up the back stairs and into their rooms to change before going down for breakfast. Only Mary and Lydia were present at the table. Lydia looked at Kitty suspiciously as she took her seat.

"You were not in your room when I looked. Where have you been?"

"Out sketching," Kitty replied quietly as she began eating.

Lydia rolled her eyes dropping the subject in favour of another. "I am to Maria Lucas', then to Meryton. We are going to call on the officers. Shall you join us?"

"No," Kitty answered.

Lydia looked surprised at the answer then shrugged. "As you like, but I shall not make your excuses should the officers ask. Not that I think they will, but you can hardly remain a favourite if you don't attend."

Kitty looked torn but shook her head. "I shall not change my mind. You insist on visiting Evangeline, and I do not wish to be in company with her."

"Lord, you are becoming so dull," Lydia huffed. She rose from the table and with one saucy glance back at her sisters flounced out of the room.

Kitty kept her head down concentrating on her food. When she had finished, she quietly rose and was about to exit the room when Mary stopped her.

"If you prefer to go with Lydia I shall not mind for my part."

"I do not," Kitty said turning to her sister. "Lydia will not miss my company when she has the draw of both officers to flirt with and Evangeline." Kitty looked sad for a moment before shrugging it off. "Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy came across Lizzy and I this morning. Miss Darcy has permission from her brother to join us on our excursion to Meryton. I should prefer to do that."

Mary nodded. "Then I thank you."

Kitty nodded. "I am going to check my paint supplies, you will not mind if we stop for some if I am low on some?"

"No Kitty, of course not. We can speak with Mr Jones while you pick out your colours. I am sure he will be glad to see Jane is fully recovered after her illness," Elizabeth assured her sister.

In due course, Mr Bingley arrived along with Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy. Jane suggested the walk to Mr Bingley who agreed and the party set out. Jane and Mr Bingley led the group, heads bent together as they conversed. Kitty and Mary walked either side of Miss Darcy following Jane and Mr Bingley while Elizabeth found herself once again walking with Mr Darcy although he refrained from offering his arm.

"Do you often walk to the nearest village with your sister?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, neither my sister or I am such great walkers, the distance is near six miles. It is easier to go in the carriage or on horseback."

"Goodness is Pemberley so isolated?"

"In a way, the nearest village is Lambton which is a mile and a half from the edge of the grounds. The house, however, lies some four miles from the road."

"I fear Mr Darcy, that Miss Bingley has quite understated your home."

"Miss Bingley has only visited once, and she was not fond of the being outdoors. It is not surprising she was unaware of the exact size of the estate."

"Indeed, well you have told me of the rose garden, what other treasures do you have hidden away in this vast park of yours?"

Mr Darcy smirked. "We have a number of stands of horse chestnut trees, although I confess the best tree was to be found in Lambton, outside the blacksmiths."

Elizabeth laughed delightedly. "Tell me Mr Darcy, were you often in competition with the other children in the village?"

"Not with the boys of the village, but with my Fitzwilliam cousins certainly. Richard would swear that the conkers from Lambton would win over any he could find at Matlock. There is a small waterfall on the north side of the estate. The river comes across the grounds, forms a lake then runs into the woods. If you follow it for a mile or so, there is a small fall, perhaps twenty feet. It has been a favourite swimming spot for as long as there have been Darcys at Pemberley. Over the years the cliff has eroded away behind the fall and has made a ledge large enough to sit upon."

"It sounds quite lovely, I wonder at your ability to leave it."

"I do prefer to be at Pemberley more than anywhere, it is I suppose no different to anyone else. Do you not feel the same about Longbourn?"

"Yes, I suppose. I am fortunate to be able to spend time with my Aunt and Uncle in London. I confess that I am always glad to return home. As diverting as town can be with its balls and parties and performances, there is something special about the last few miles on the road home. Seeing those landmarks that are so familiar."

"What was the last performance you saw in London?"

"Oh," Elizabeth paused, thinking. "It was the Magic Flute, I acknowledge that my German is not good enough to understand it fully, although I had the libretto to follow."

"And what did you think of it?"

"I confess that I am delighted by Opera and thought that performance to be excellent. Have you seen it?"

"No, I did not attend the last time I was in town. Perhaps next time, I shall try to get tickets. Georgianna has not yet attended an opera, she may enjoy it."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, and they walked on in silence.

Upon reaching Meryton, Kitty guided them down the high street pointing out the different shops to Georgiana. Upon reaching the haberdashery, they all proceeded inside, quite filling the small shop. Kitty took Mary forward to the displays of ribbon and trim pulling a scrap of the claret fabric from her pocket. Jane and Mr Bingley stayed by the door with Mr Darcy and Elizabeth, giving the three younger members of their party the room to look over the displays.

After a drawn-out discussion where Kitty and Miss Darcy combined forces to get Mary to agree on trim, the purchase was made the group left the shop to continue to the apothecary.

Inside Mr Jones greeted the Bennets with warmth. Kitty examined the pig's bladders of colour while Jane and Elizabeth conserved with Mr Jones about the current needs of Longbourns tenants.

"I saw Mrs Abbott yesterday. Young Jenny is showing improvement. I hope that she does not suffer so severely this winter as last." Mr Jones commented to the two elder Bennets.

"Yes," Jane agreed. "Jenny is looking much better. I took a jar of tincture to Mrs Abbott not four days ago. If you believe it is of some aid, then I shall make sure Mrs Abbott has enough to see her through the winter. Would mustard help, Jenny? I remember you mentioned using a mustard paste, before her breathing became too laboured, but it was too late for such action to be of use."

"Perhaps," Mr Jones replied. "It cannot hurt if you have it, if not I can deliver some the next time I am passing. Mrs Abbott should use it as Jenny starts showing the first signs of trouble. After a particular stage, it will not help."

Jane nodded. "Lizzy had Mr Johnson plant more seedlings in the spring, and I believe the crop was good. I shall have some ground up and delivered to Mrs Abbot with your instructions."

"Very good." Mr Jones said. Kitty stepped up to the counter with her selection of paints.

"Miss Kitty, have you found everything you require?" Mr Jones queried kindly.

"Yes, thank you," Kitty answered. "Although, do you think your colourman can make me up some more of the yellow I had last time? You don't have any here." Indicating the water bath the apothecary kept the bladders in.

"I believe so. Do you have the empty bladder still? It will be easier to match the colour if you do."

"Yes," Kitty nodded. "I shall bring it to you. Does your colourman still come on Tuesdays?"

"Yes, now if that's everything?"

Kitty nodded reaching for her reticule. Mary nudged her aside placing the coins down in front of Mr Jones. Kitty looked up surprised at her sister's actions.

Mary shrugged. "You are helping me with my habit."

"Thank you." Kitty beamed gathering up the bladders and placing them carefully in her reticule.

The group trooped back outside and along the street to the bookshop. Outside they paused only a moment before going inside. Miss Darcy and Mary headed over to the shelf of sheet music while Jane and Mr Bingley casually browsed the shelves with Kitty in tow. Elizabeth went to the directly to the counter followed by Mr Darcy.

"Hello Mr Brocton, has Papa's book arrived?"

"Good day, Miss Elizabeth, yes it has just this morning. Do you wish to take it with you? I can have it sent up to Longbourn."

"I shall take it, Mr Brocton."

"Very good Miss Elizabeth, if you would give me a moment to wrap it for you."

Elizabeth nodded, and Mr Brocton disappeared into the room behind the counter. Mr Darcy stood silently by her side his eyes on his sister who was discussing the merits of the sheet music she held in each hand with Mary.

"It seems your sister has managed to find music she does not yet own." Elizabeth commented as Miss Darcy approached.

Miss Darcy clutched a few sheets of music in one hand which she laid on the counter as Mr Brocton returned with Mr Bennet's book. He handed it over with a smile and Elizabeth took it with a word of thanks moving out of the way to allow Miss Darcy to complete her purchases.

Miss Darcy asked for some loose paper and spent a few minutes debating between two thicknesses before making her decision.

"I wish to copy out some of Mary's music," she explained to her enquiring brother. "I agreed to share mine in return, so we will need the paper to make fair copies."

Mr Darcy nodded wordlessly and stood to the side as she completed her purchase. He took the wrapped bundle from her, then gestured her ahead of him towards the door where the rest of the party waited.

Elizabeth exchanged farewells with Mr Brocton before joining her party out the main street. By mutual agreement, they turned back to Longbourn, Elizabeth and Mr Darcy reprising their roles at the rear of the party.

"Might I carry your parcel, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced down at the book in her hands then at Mr Darcy's expectant face before cautiously handing it over. "I thank you, Mr Darcy."

He nodded in reply and Elizabeth folded her now empty arms behind her back, feeling wrong-footed by a simple act of courtesy.

Once returned to Longbourn the party settled in the parlour with refreshments. Mary, Kitty, and Miss Darcy all sat at the table in the parlour pouring over their purchases. At some point, they had come to an agreement to dispense with the formality of formal address and had become Mary, Kitty and Georgiana to each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Mr Bingley and his company did not call the next day. Jane showed no surprise that he did not, and when questioned, merely pointed out that Mr Bingley would need to visit all his neighbours. A task that could not be expected to be completed all in one afternoon when they had spent so long at Longbourn.

Elizabeth accepted that Jane at least was satisfied with her paramour before escaping to her father's book room, where Mrs Bennet's dissatisfaction was less audible.

"So he has returned with his sister. And what think you of the illustrious Miss Darcy, Lizzy?"

"She is a sweet girl," Elizabeth replied ignoring her father's teasing tone. "She seems to be shier than even Jane was at thirteen."

"Mr Darcy did mention she had few female companions of her own age."

"I suppose, it is pitiable indeed that her shyness seems to have held her back from making friends at school. By the by Papa, Mama mentioned something yesterday that surprised me."

"Oh? That must have been novel for you Lizzy, I find your mother surprises me constantly. Especially so just lately."

Elizabeth sent her father a confused glance at the last part of his statement which had been added in a quiet musing tone. "Mama mentioned that Lydia had enquired about attending a seminary. She has renewed her acquaintance with Evangeline Goulding and is now found solely in her company. Evangeline has praised the establishment she attends, and it seems to have made an impression on Lydia."

"Lydia wishes to attend a seminary eh? I find my dear Lizzy that you are not alone in your surprise. I should not think Lydia would wish to curtail any of her freedoms."

"Mama indicated that Evangeline has roomed with a Countess and is a particular friend of other ladies of station."

"Now Lizzy I can see what you are not saying. You believe Lydia wishes to advance herself over her sisters."

Elizabeth lifted a shoulder. "I hardly know Papa. I cannot think that Lydia would enjoy the reality of schooling as much as she thinks, but I cannot help but think perhaps it would do her some good."

"And you wish for me to encourage her in this sentiment? What of Mary and Kitty, indeed yourself. Should you not wish to attend such a bastion of education?"

"Kitty declared she should hate to attend. Mary might like to although you would need to ask her yourself."

"And what of you Lizzy?"

"I think Papa, that I should not."

"Well if you think it warranted, I may choose to mention it to Lydia, but I cannot believe that this desire will last any longer than any of her other schemes."

Elizabeth admitted to herself that her father was likely right. Lydia was capricious and enjoyed the freedoms granted to her. It did not seem probable she would give them up quickly.

* * *

The eve of the dinner Mr Bingley was to attend slowly drew upon the inhabitants of Longbourn. Mrs Bennet paid every attention to the preparations, determined that Mr Bingley would want for nothing.

If Jane was serene, then Elizabeth was not. Jane, secure in the affections of Mr Bingley had nothing to worry about. Jane only had to make certain of her regard for the ever-amiable Mr Bingley. Jane had only to smile at her mother and temper the worst of Mrs Bennet's fawning behaviour. Mr Bingley was too amiable and kind to think ill of Mrs Bennet.

Elizabeth scolded herself for her display of ill temper. It was not Jane's fault, nor was it Mr Bingley's, that she was out of sorts. It was Mr Darcy's. Mr Darcy who was rude and dismissive, intelligent and courteous, proud and yet gentle. Elizabeth sat in front of her dressing mirror knowing she must make an appearance downstairs. Jane had already been in to see if she was ready and Elizabeth had to admit that she was not.

How she disliked that Mr Darcy of all people had caused this disquiet in her.

There was a quiet knock on her door, and Mary's head appeared around the edge. "Lizzy? Are you not joining us?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said getting to her feet abruptly. "Yes, I am coming, thank you, Mary."

Mary gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh it is too complicated," Elizabeth protested. "Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy. I hardly know."

Mary fell in to step with Elizabeth, and they joined the rest of the family. It was not long after that their guests were announced.

Elizabeth took a breath of relief when her father gained Mr Darcy's attention and began a conversation. She turned back to Miss Darcy and joined in the overtures of friendship being offered by Mary.

Dinner was a display of Mrs Bennet's skills. The food was sumptuous without ostentation demonstrating the capability of Longbourn's cook.

Elizabeth was drawn into conversation by her father and found herself conversing easily with him and Mr Darcy. Jane and Mr Bingley made more efforts to join in the general discourse, and the meal passed pleasantly.

When Mrs Bennet stood to leave the men to their brandy and cigars, Elizabeth pinched herself subtly as she followed her mother and sisters from the room. It had gone better than she had hoped even though Elizabeth found herself conflicted about her true reasoning as to why she wanted it to go well. Was she really thinking of encouraging Mr Darcy?

Elizabeth's wandering thoughts were broken by Mrs Bennet, who had turned upon entry of the drawing room to entreat Jane.

"You must display," Mrs Bennet told her eldest daughter.

Mary and Miss Darcy immediately moved to the pianoforte to continue their discussion about music. Lydia gave the room a dissatisfied look as she gracelessly dropped on to the settee. She quickly turned to Kitty to demand that the card table be brought out lest they are forced into conversation with the gentlemen. Kitty chose to sit with more care and ignore her sister. Elizabeth took the seat the other side of Kitty while Mrs Bennet followed Jane insisting that she must display for Mr Bingley.

"Jane, should you wish to sing I will play for you," Elizabeth offered. "Mary and I could play a duet and sing the harmonies. That way you can still display, but you would not be stood alone."

Jane was clearly unhappy to be pressed but conceded to Elizabeth's offer.

"Do you often sing together?" Miss Darcy asked.

"Often Jane and I sing together, we sing all of us together rarely, however, at Christmastide, we sing carols."

"But you do?" Miss Darcy asked excitedly. "I should be very glad to see that. I have never performed with another."

Jane smiled warmly. "Perhaps then we should do so. If you would like to join us?"

"Oh, I cannot sing. That is, I can, but I should wish to hear you sing."

"Then before the gentlemen join us, we could practice, and you might play for us. When the gentlemen join us, Mary could play with you if you do not wish to play alone."

Elizabeth stood up walking over to the pianoforte. Kitty got to her feet smiling as she joined her sisters. "I have not sung for such a long time."

"Come, Lydia," Elizabeth turned to her youngest sister.

"I do not want to sing," Lydia pouted.

"But we cannot sing without you dear," said Jane sweetly.

Lydia protested and turned to her mother but found no succour there.

"Lydia need not sing," Kitty said slyly. "I am sure that Evangeline has taught Lydia all sorts of things that an accomplished lady should know. What use is singing to Lydia when she is so talented at needlework, drawing and languages? Singing is nothing to such a well-strung bow.

Lydia instantly got to her feet. "I will have you know Kitty, that Evangeline likes my voice and has complimented me upon it. And my needlework is just as good as Lizzy's."

Kitty smiled triumphantly as Lydia joined them, accepting the sharp knock from her sister's shoulder as payment for her taunting.

Elizabeth and Mary settled upon the bench, and the sisters arranged themselves around them. Mary played the opening bars, and Elizabeth joined her in harmony. Kitty's mezzo-soprano joined them, and after a few more bars Lydia and Jane's soprano wove into the mix. They were rusty, and it took the entirety of the piece for them to come together. By the second rendition they were exchanging smiles as they sang together and as the last notes died away, Miss Darcy clapped enthusiastically before joining them at the pianoforte.

"Oh, that was quite special,"

"You are very kind," Jane replied demurely.

"Please, shall you sing another?"

"Do you not wish to play?" Jane offered, desiring to take a seat before the gentlemen joined them.

"Oh no, I should much rather hear you sing."

Mary started playing again, but Elizabeth stood from her seat by her sister. "Come, Miss Darcy, take my place. You play much better than me. Mary deserves to have someone with skill partner her and I surely do not hold the office as well as I should."

Miss Darcy glanced nervously around the room once before hesitantly taking her place by Mary. Her fingers fell to the keys as naturally as breathing, and soon she was drawn in. As they sang and played, the door opened to admit the gentleman.

Mr Bennet led Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy into the room, Mr Bennet took up a seat by the fire out of the way of the best views of the tableau. Those were swiftly taken by the gentlemen.

When the piece was played through Jane made a hasty exit from the group to take up the seat by Mr Bingley. Mr Bingley was lavish in his praise of her singing and eventually remembered to praise the singing of the other ladies.

Miss Darcy remained at the pianoforte with Mary as they began a duet. Kitty Lydia and Elizabeth returned to their seats.

"Your sister plays extremely well," Elizabeth said to Mr Darcy when it seemed that they would be cursed to sit in silence.

"Indeed, she is diligent in her practice. Might I, that is you sang very well just then. All of you."

"Thank you."

"I… I thought that you were charmingly grouped. To have your sisters to sing with must be a source of joy."

"Yes, Miss Darcy fit in quite well, did she not?"

Mr Bennet muffled a laugh. "I should like to think Lizzy, that I would notice an additional daughter, even one so quiet as Miss Darcy. Indeed sir, should you find upon your return to Netherfield that you are missing a sister. Have no fear, she shall be cared for well at Longbourn until you retrieve her. If indeed you can."

"I thank you for your consideration, but I hope that Georgian does not wish to abandon me just yet."

"Do you feel that one brother is equal to five sisters?" Elizabeth asked with a teasing smile.

"Perhaps not," Mr Darcy answered. "I shall have to appeal to my sister's better nature."

"And what do you think shall be your arguments?"

"I wonder that you think I might share that information with you, Miss Elizabeth. Would you expect me to think that you would not use my arguments against me."

"Ha, he has you there Lizzy."

"Not at all sir, it merely demonstrates that Mr Darcy is not confident in the persuasiveness of his argument. His sister has known him all her life and known us for less than a week."

"The draw of the novel is not so easily overcome."

"Shall your sister tire of us, sir, when we are not so new?"

"Not at all, I fear my sister shall grow only more attached. Indeed, you are correct, Mr Bennet I shall have to beg your indulgence for when the lure of your charming family becomes too much, and my sister abandons me for it."

Mr Bennet harrumphed. "I dare say we shall manage admirably, with Lydia rarely home and Mr Bingley attempting to steal Jane away. I do not relish the day when Longbourn no longer rings with the sound of my daughters."

Elizabeth made a small sound of distress. Mr Bennet patted her hand and rose from his chair. "Have no fear my dear, that day is not yet upon us. I shall retire to my bookroom and leave you young people to enjoy the rest of your evening."

Elizabeth allowed her eyes to follow her father out of the room concern showing in her expression.

"It is a prospect I draw no more pleasure from than your father. Georgiana will one day marry and leave Pemberley. It is the burden of a father of daughters, I do not envy him the loss five times over."

Elizabeth nodded. "Daughters must leave. To leave everything and everyone we have known, and make our homes with the men we take as husbands." Elizabeth shook herself. "Forgive me, I did not mean to turn our conversation to maudlin. You have told me of the grounds of your home now you must tell me of the house itself. Mr Collins regaled us with tales of your Aunt's home, Rosings. He was most taken by the number of windows and the size of the chimneys. Is Pemberley similarly blessed? Do you have enough windows?"

Mr Darcy allowed her teasing. "I confess that I have not considered if Pemberley has enough windows before. There are windows on the exterior walls to be sure and an orangery that is made entirely of windows. I suppose Pemberley lacks in windows only within the interior."

Elizabeth laughed delighted with his tease. "A terrible prospect indeed."

Mr Darcy smiled slightly in acknowledgement of his success. "As for chimneys, there is nothing in Pemberley to challenge the size of the chimney in Rosings. My aunt was quite particular about the chimney Mr Collins has described."

"That does not surprise me. I cannot commend your aunt enough for finding a Parson who can complement her as well as Mr Collins. It would be tiresome to be continually encountering differing opinions, necessitating reflection and perhaps revision of those views you have that might be erroneous. Your aunt is fortunate indeed Mr Collins is so like-minded and has saved her the trouble."

"I cannot follow my Aunt's example, and from what I know of you, I do not think it is an attitude that you subscribe to."

"No, you are right, I should have made Mr Collins a poor wife indeed."

Mr Darcy did a double take. "Mr Collins… offered for you?"

"No. No… well, no he did not," Elizabeth trailed off lowering her voice so they would not be overheard.

Mr Darcy made an encouraging sound.

"He might have thought to, but he eventually offered for Mary."

"Forgive me, if I was to offer her congratulations I shall certainly do so."

"You can only congratulate her for her sense then. She refused him," Elizabeth informed him quietly. "He made it clear that Mary was not his first choice and well, he did not behave as he should."

Mr Darcy sat quietly considering her words. Elizabeth was embarrassed she had revealed so much of her family's affairs and so lowered her eyes to her lap. They did not find another topic on which they could converse, and so sat in silence until the chiming of the clock drew attention to the lateness of the hour, prompting the Netherfield party to call for their carriage.


	17. Chapter 17

If Elizabeth was to feel residual embarrassment over her slip, then Mr Darcy was gracious enough to leave her to feel it in private. The week following, he did not once attend Longbourn. Elizabeth might perhaps have taken this to mean that Mr Darcy had found her as wanting as he oft found her family except for one thing. If Mr Darcy was notable by his absence, then Miss Darcy more than made up for it.

Each day Miss Darcy would arrive and join the Bennet sisters as they completed the alterations to Mary's new habit. Despite their protests that as she was a visitor, they could lay off their work, Miss Darcy insisted they continue and as the week progressed, even asked if she too might aid the endeavour in any way.

In that week Elizabeth came to appreciate the occasionally biting wit of Mary and the bright optimism of Kitty.

Kitty was a revelation to Elizabeth. She laughed and giggled and updated the sisters on all the gossip that Lydia collected during the day, but with a better understanding of the subjects of the gossip, Kitty made the news interesting and relevant when combined with her own insight.

Kitty was the one who could get Miss Darcy to relax and participate in the conversation. It was not more than two days until the shy girl who had looked terrified at her first introduction to the Bennets was a thing of distant memory. As their acquaintance with her grew, Jane and Elizabeth were both invited to throw off the formal address, a boon of friendship that was readily reciprocated.

Georgiana declared that as they were now all friends, Kitty must design her a bonnet and teach her how to make over one of her own as she had no female company with which to enjoy such pursuits. Kitty to no one's surprise readily acquiesced and produced a design that was simple enough for a beginner but not so dull as to detract from Georgiana's position in society.

After the design had been agreed Elizabeth had taken the charcoal from Kitty and playfully declared the design far too dull. She took up another sketch Kitty had begun but had decided against and drew, poorly, three large feathers onto the back of the bonnet stating that any lady of station should have a hat to match. Elizabeth had stifled her giggles as Jane visibly struggled to find something nice to say. Georgiana looked somewhat horrified, while Mary readily agreed, taking the charcoal from Elizabeth and drew a lopsided bow on to the side of the bonnet asserting that she thought such a stately bow could do nothing but demonstrate discernment of the wearer. Kitty stealing the charcoal next, drew an intricate loop of pearls between the bow and crown of the bonnet to illustrate the wealth and wisdom of the wearer.

Georgiana caught on to the jest, snatched the charcoal herself and attempted to draw a cluster of flowers over the brim. The resulting bonnet looked frightful, but the ladies themselves found nothing but hilarity in it.

* * *

Mary, Kitty, and Jane were waiting in the vestibule for the Netherfield party to arrive. There was a palpable frisson of impatience about them. Mary found the idea that her new habit needed some sort of maiden outing to celebrate its completion to be a little silly, but there was something undeniably pleasurable about being the centre of attention.

Kitty and Georgian had been adamant that the habit should be shown off and Mary had agreed after much persuasion on their parts. Upon hearing of the plan, Mr Bingley had gallantly offered Jane the use of his sister's horse, which had been left behind when Miss Bingley departed for London, so both Jane and Mr Bingley would be joining them.

From a ride to show off her new habit, the idea had blossomed into an entire outing. They would ride over Longbourn's lands, then Mr Bingley would lead them over Netherfield's land and park before heading to the house for a celebratory lunch.

Mary had demurred politely but desisted when it became apparent that Mr Bingley had Jane in mind. Propriety restricted his ability to host Jane, and this group activity would allow him an acceptable way to do so.

Elizabeth came to stand with them as they waited, so she could see them off. On noticing Mary's glances, she enquired to their cause.

"Are you sure that you do not wish to join us? You have much right as everyone, I know you do not like the preceding activity, but I should not wish to deny to the pleasure of the luncheon at Netherfield," Mary asked earnestly.

"I am quite sure Mary. I have no desire to ride even if Mr Bingley could also find me a horse. I shall stay here and prevent Mama from joining you all at Netherfield. I am quite sure given the slightest provocation she will have a carriage made ready. As the weather is fine, I shall invite her to join me in walking to Aunt Phillips. By the time we return you shall all be here and able to share how generous and kind Mr Bingley is, and how well his housekeeper did at providing a luncheon. I depend on you to make a note of the dishes and their number," Elizabeth teased.

Any reply Mary was to make was lost in a burst of activity at the sound of hooves on gravel.

There was a flurry of greetings exchanged. Snapdragon and Nelly were brought around by Longbourn's stable hand, and Jane was introduced to the grey Mr Bingley had brought from Netherfield.

The grey was, to Elizabeth's eye, quite large and solid looking. Being as it was Miss Bingley's horse, she presumed the breeding was everything fashionable along with the dappled grey coat and striking black mane and tail. Having no real appreciation for horseflesh, she merely smiled and agreed with the sentiments expressed that the horse was kind, if a little lively, and underappreciated.

Once everyone was mounted and settled comfortably, they turned away leaving Elizabeth smiling and waving them off. Once they were around the corner and out of sight, she turned back towards the house. Hill indicated that her mother was still in her room, she had not wished to rouse herself early to see the party off. Elizabeth hummed as she took the stairs determined that she would play her part in distracting her mother from arriving at Netherfield without invitation.

Snapdragon was frisky and required Mary to pay attention to the gelding. Mary supposed that it was the company of so many new horses that had him on his toes and snorting. She didn't mind. She was comfortable on him having been riding him since she first learnt, and only thought fondly of the gelding's puffed up self-importance. She had to admit to a certain flair of jealousy at the sight of the horse Mr Bingley had brought for Jane to ride. It was an animal of superior breeding which was evident to anyone who cared to look. Well, aside from Lizzy, who had no understanding of horses at all.

Jane and Mr Bingley were leading the party while she, Kitty and Georgian were in the middle. Mr Darcy on his gelding brought up the rear. The pace had been enjoyably brisk, and they had just settled to a speed where conversation could be more easily exchanged.

Georgian and Kitty were discussing the tracks Georgian rode around Pemberley. Mary was half paying attention and half absorbing what she was startled to discover was a feeling of contentment. She examined the feeling a little closer. It was surprising to realise that she had seemingly grown as a person since September.

The fiasco with Mr Collins, the desire to join Elizabeth in helping Jane. The friendship she had with Georgiana which she had fostered on her own and was separate to the association Kitty held with Georgiana. Even the relationship she had with Kitty was better than it had been in years since Lydia had left the nursery and put both Kitty and Mary in the shade. Kitty had attached to Lydia in order to share some of the attention, but she had been content to fade into the background.

Mary had chosen to leave off her study of sermons and the Bible since _that_ day, in favour of spending time with her sisters and reading the books she saw Jane and Lizzy reading. She practised her Pianoforte but no longer strove to play the solemn ponderous music she had been striving towards previously. Instead, her practice had been of much lighter, brighter pieces, even Mama had commented how pretty the piece she had been playing was as she passed through the room was just two days ago. Now she was unsure if she could go back to the person she was all those weeks ago even if the changes were not so significant.

"Mary?" Kitty's voice broke through the thoughts in her head.

"Yes?" Mary asked turning to her sister.

Kitty lifted her whip to point. "Is that not John Lucas?"

Mary faced the direction in which Kitty pointed and squinted. Her glasses, which she only needed for reading, were at home. While she did not require them to see distances, she found herself often squinting as if she did.

"Yes," Mary said cautiously. The rider was not clearly discernible, but the horse looked familiar. "That is his horse certainly," she offered.

"Mr Lucas?" Georgiana enquired.

"The first of the Lucas' sons," Mary replied. "He is their third child. Charlotte Lucas is the eldest and is great friends with Lizzy. Then Harriet, then John, Thomas, and Maria."

"You will not meet Harriet," Kitty supplied in a quiet voice. "She passed from influenza but three years ago. She was a year older than Jane, they were all great friends. When we were children, the Bennets could always be found in company with the Lucas'. Mama and Lady Lucas have a rivalry that spans all their acquaintance, and they have been friends since they were girls not yet out. It is quite ridiculous the lengths that they go to best each other."

Mary nodded. "It is not always seemly, but it is a comfort to them to have such a friendship I believe."

The rider came closer, and the party drew to a halt as John Lucas hailed them. Greetings were exchanged, and Mr Lucas was introduced to Miss Darcy. Once the formalities were observed John turned his horse and came up next to Mary as the party moved off again.

"Mary, I was hoping to see you; it is fortunate that I have come across your party for I should have been dismayed to have missed you at Longbourn."

"I did not know you had returned from London."

"My mother would think me a terrible son indeed if I did not return home from Christmastide. I am sure that there is at least one dance she wishes for me to attend."

"I believe I may have heard of a planned event," Mary confided with a smile.

"Just one? Excellent, Mary, I can always rely upon you. Indeed, I shall rely upon you again and solicit a dance. Any you wish. I shall ask the same of Lizzy too, she is always willing to save us, poor unfortunate souls."

"I am sure that neither Lizzy or I could deny a poor unfortunate soul as yourself, John. I shall take the second if you please," Mary replied with dry amusement.

"I thank you from the depths of my heart. You were much more tractable than I expected, might I inquire if you are also dodging your mother's choice?" John teased.

"Perhaps I have come to think, that an evening of carefully selected partners can add to an occasion. You will do your best to dance well, will you not? I shall be frightfully disappointed if you come at it half-cocked." Mary parried.

"For you Mary I shall wear wings upon my heels," John swore with feigned earnest. "Do you think I might convince Lizzy to let me have her first, then whatever delightful treasure Mother has dug up might be avoided."

"I am sure she can be appealed to."

"Might I ask after your recent health? I had heard, perhaps you had been feeling under the weather?"

The teasing lilt was not present in that question. Mary sighed. "Lydia, no doubt."

"Your sister did mention that you had recently suffered a disappointment to my sister on one her visits. This is the earliest time I have had to ascertain for myself. You are quite well, are you not?" John entreated gently.

Mary conceded to the genuine concern. John had known her too long for her to be comfortable in her success at fabricating an answer. "I cannot believe that Lydia did not share the entire tale, you need not be circumspect on my behalf. I was not disappointed. Or perhaps I was disappointed but not for the common reasons. I was not dismayed to refuse, only saddened that I found myself made unhappy by those addresses. It does not matter in any case. Our cousin has left Longbourn and God willing he shall not return."

"I am glad that you are well and that you are not suffering. I should dislike that notion entirely." John looked forward, for a moment then turned back to her with a renewed teasing smile. "Shall I ride to Kent at once and demand satisfaction? I shall play knight errant for you, Mary."

"You shall not," Mary replied with a smile of her own. "I shall not have Lady Lucas disappointed that you missed spending the festive season with her on my behalf."

"You wound me! To think that you, who ought to be my ardent supporter, should think I should do anything as unseemly as loose! Do you believe me foolish Mary? For I should not call Mr Collins out for a duel of weapons, he is a man of God is he not? It would be ungentlemanly of me to force him into a situation where he is obligated to act against his calling. No, indeed I shall call him out to a duel of wits."

Mary laughed. "Indeed, and this is fair is it? I fear John that you underestimate Mr Collins. He shall come to a duel of wits as unarmed as if you had demanded satisfaction with pistols."

John joined in her laughter then reached over grasping her elbow firmly. Surprised Mary looked over at him her brow raising in question.

"I am glad you are well."

Mary only nodded and fought to keep her equanimity. She was recovered, but she had been blindsided by the feelings that Mr Collins had roused in her more than once, and it took a moment to wrestle them into submission again. John's concern had threatened to lose them once more, and Mary was determined that she would not become weepy. Mr Collins was best off forgotten. She fixed her eyes firmly on Snapdragon's ears and only met Johns concerned look once she could deliver a genuine if small smile.

John released her elbow with a slight squeeze. "Now, where is Lizzy? Has she set off to meet you at some far-flung spot?"

"She has remained at Longbourn," Mary replied.

"Good lord, has she broken a foot?"

"Nothing so dire, she wished to remain and accompany Mama to our Aunt's. They will take tea then return to Longbourn. I should think that our party will return before them. If you wish to petition Lizzy, you may have to wait until tomorrow. Unless you can call upon Papa and persuade him to allow you to stay for dinner."

"Invite myself to dine? Why Mary you must think I am quite savage." John's expression was fixed in a poor imitation of shock causing Mary to laugh lightly.

"Perhaps the foundation upon which my knowledge is based is skewed in that direction, but my intimacies with your character are from your own hand. You cannot complain when you dislike the result."

"I confess I am an enviable rouge." John declared with an incorrigible smirk.

"I do not envy you, sir. Are you quite sure you have it right?" Mary queried with a puzzled air, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"You, Mary, are no good what so ever for a man's ego. You prick me, and I deflate under your stern eye. How shall I ever woo you, Mary?" John laid a hand upon his heart and gave her a beseeching look.

Mary gave in and laughed. "Perhaps you should try your charms upon those of the fairer sex that do not know you so well. I should warn you that Georgiana will not succumb to you, as no doubt Kitty has been telling her everything she knows about you."

"Well, that's dashedly unfair. I suppose I shall have to travel to far-flung places where I shall dazzle the young ladies with my wit and daring."

"I suppose if you can find any young ladies who could believe such stories, then you shall do very well."

"I do not think that was as complimentary as it sounded," John replied wryly

Mary smiled at John. "I am sure that it was not uncomplimentary, and I should be distressed indeed if you should take offence."

"You could not offend me, Mary, every word drips like honey from your lips, your beauty is without compare and…"

Mary cut John off with a genuine laugh. "You shall get a well-deserved reputation as a rogue if that is the way you speak to ladies of your aquaintance. I do hope sir, that you have put your time at Cambridge to better use than learning flowery words of insincere praise. Such opportunities should not be squandered for those pleasures which are much shorter lived in duration."

John smiled. "I confess that my studies have precluded me from making use of such turn of phrase. My dorm mate, however, assures me that they work to great effect at the dinners he attends. He practises them with as much diligence as he applies to his lessons, to wit, I have the envious position of playing Juliet to his Romeo."

Mary remained in conversation with John until the turn on to Netherfield's lands where he excused himself. Mr Bingley genieally offered an invitation to join the party and return to Netherfield Park with them. John politely declined, citing other business, and with one last look and smile towards Mary rode away from the party.

Their party turned onto the lane which allowed only for riders to be two abreast. Kitty and Georgian were waved forward by Mary who to her surprise was joined by Mr Darcy.

"You have known Mr Lucas for some time? You seem to be on good terms, his remarks…" Mr Darcy tailed off.

Mary thought she understood. Her conversation with John had been freer than it had been in a long time. Perhaps more informal than was expected and perhaps acceptable. "Yes, the Lucases are our closest neighbours. We have spent much of our childhoods together. John and Lizzy are very like-minded and I am fortunate to have his friendship."

Mr Darcy said nothing but remained thoughtful as they continued their excursion. Mary while overcome of her initial shyness and fear of Mr Darcy was not equal to opening another avenue of conversation, and so they rode in silence until the path widened again and she was able to rejoin Kitty and Georgiana.


End file.
